Make Me Happy
by Ayingott
Summary: Finding out that you are pregnant is never an easy thing, but surviving the pain of being left is on a whole another level. But, luckily for Ryoma, his prince charming is on the way. Mpreg. Royal pair. Summary sucks, but it's better than the last one.
1. Chapter 1

Ryoma lifted his head from the toilet bowl and slumped against the wall.

It was yet another morning of emptying his stomach's contents into the white porcelain bowl. He was tired from the lack of sleep, and it didn't help that he couldn't even as much as looking at something edible without running to the bathroom.

"God, I'm pathetic."

Ryoma flushed what had been his dinner down the drain and slowly stood up. He got to the sink and went on with his usual morning routine.

*****

Tezuka had already finished his breakfast and was reading a newspaper. He raised his eyes from the newspaper and looked at his worn out boyfriend.

"How are you feeling?"

"Everything but fine."

Ryoma sat down and looked at the food, disgusted. He started to ask Tezuka something but changed his mind. Tezuka didn't exactly care about him. Ryoma stared out of the small window, thinking about his relationship with Tezuka.

He was the one that confessed to Tezuka the day he graduated. Two years had passed since that day. He was now nineteen, while Tezuka was twenty-one.

Their friends knew that they were dating, but Tezuka never showed any attachment to him. They never held hands, never kissed, never used first names, and never showed their feelings.

He had never once heard Tezuka say "I love you" or even "I like you too."

It hurt.

It was as if Tezuka was dating him out of pity.

"I think I'll go see the doctor today. The vomiting is getting worse."

Tezuka didn't spare him a glance and grunted, "Sure."

*****

_Two hours later at __Fuji's apartment_

"Mitsu, shouldn't you be with your boyfriend right now? I heard he was sick," Fuji asked, leaning against the wall in his living room.

Tezuka had just arrived and asked if he could spend the rest of the day at Fuji's.

"_Who would have thought that _the_Tezuka Kunimitsu would cheat on his boyfriend?__"_ Fuji mused.

Tezuka had feelings for the younger boy, but they weren't ones of love. It was more like a slight interest. They somehow stayed together for two whole years. It was a bit painful to watch.

There was no passion, no attraction, only a relationship based on pity.

"He went to the hospital for a check-up. Besides, I wanted to see you." Tezuka's stoic mask didn't change, but Fuji felt the intensity and lust in his voice.

He felt sorry for Ryoma somewhere deep, deep inside his heart. But what he didn't know couldn't hurt him. Right?

Seeing the change in Fuji's ever-present smile, Tezuka got off the couch. He placed his hands against the wall, Fuji's head between them. He leaned closer to Fuji's face, and when he was close enough, Fuji moved and sealed their lips together.

He wrapped his hands around Tezuka's neck and deepened the kiss. Their tongues moved in a rhythm that was well-known to both of them. When they finally broke the kiss, Fuji was panting slightly and had opened his eyes. The ocean-blue eyes were clouded with lust, challenging Tezuka to continue.

"Ne, Mitsu, shall we do it here or move somewhere else?" he asked in a seductive voice and licked his lips. Fuji's fingers were already unbuttoning the light blue, button-up shirt Tezuka was wearing and moving his leg up to stroke Tezuka's groin.

The action earned a low hiss from Tezuka's mouth.

"I think we will stay here for today," he finally said, kissing Fuji again to shut him up and prevent any other comments coming from the tensai's mouth.

*****

_At the Hospital_

Ryoma was sitting across the white doors that led to Dr. Hayashi, waiting for his name to be called.

He was nervous. He hated hospitals and tried to avoid them at all costs. Whenever he went to one, the doctors always brought bad news. Like when they told him old man that he had heart disease.

He recovered, but that wasn't the point.

The white corridors and that smell that could only be found in hospitals made him feel uneasy. Just sitting there, he could already see himself dressed in the white hospital clothing and downing pill after pill.

Ryoma shook his head. "I'm strong, the strongest! I have to be better than this!"

As he was beginning to calm, a nurse dressed in the light pink nurse's uniform came to him, saying, "Echizen-san, The doctor will see you now," and then she turned around and left him alone.

Ryoma took a deep breath and stood up. He slowly crossed the hallway and knocked on the doors in front of him. He heard a muffled "Come in" and opened the doors.

Hayashi-sensei's office was in the same color of white as the corridor he had come from. There were different folders, documents, and prescriptions on the table and shelves. The examination bed was set against the wall to his right. There was a light breeze coming from the window.

Hayashi looked up from a piece of paper and pointed at the chair in front of him. Ryoma sat on it and the Hayashi stared to speak. "Now then Echizen-san. Can you please tell me why are you here?"

*****

The tests that Hayashi did on Ryoma revealed that he's carrying a baby. The news shocked him so much, that he had to lie down for moment before the doctor could continue talking to him.

Hayashi gave Ryoma medicine for the nausea and wrote down everything he should and shouldn't be doing. By the time Ryoma left the hospital, he had somehow accepted the fact that he, a male, would be having a baby.

But there was another thing that worried him, what would Tezuka's reaction be when he told him?

*****

Well, this is the long story version of the one-shot I made for the Royal Pair. I promised that I would write it someday, so here it is!

Let me know your thoughts about it and yeah...


	2. Chapter 2

_Hayashi gave Ryoma medicine for the nausea and wrote down everything he should and shouldn't be doing. By the time Ryoma left the hospital, he had somehow accepted the fact that he, a male, would be having a baby._

_But there was another thing that worried him, what would Tezuka's reaction be when he told him?_

_

* * *

_The way home from the hospital seemed so long to Ryoma. The 'what if's' filled his mind and he didn't know what to feel and think.

He was still in slight shock to actually understand the whole situation. The things he could and couldn't do, the feelings he will have to fell, the reaction of his family, friends and more importantly, what will Tezuka do and how will he react?

Fear of being rejected, hated and left b alone.

He was scared of it all.

Ryoma stopped walking and slowly took a look at his hands. They were still shaking. He clenched his fingers into his palm and the opened them again and let one of his hands go down and lay on his abdomen.

"I still can't believe it. What should I do?"

* * *

Tezuka just got back from Fuji's place. He knows it's not right to cheat on Ryoma with Fuji. But when he was with Ryoma he couldn't feel that… that thrill that Fuji offered. But he still couldn't break up with Ryoma, because he still had feelings for him.

Tezuka sighed and sat down in the couch. He then took the book that was on the table in front of the couch, and started to read it.

After about ten minutes he heard the sounds of the door opening and closing. A soft 'tadaima' echoed in the silent flat. Ryoma came in the living room and looked at Tezuka, who had returned to reading the book.

* * *

Ryoma was nervous. He was wringing his hands and biting his lip. He had to tell Tezuka about it.

But he couldn't get the courage to say it. He was still afraid of the disgusted look he might give him, afraid of rejection.

He was afraid of the pain he might have to suffer.

The last deep breath.

Inhale and then exhale.

"Kunimitsu, I-I want to t-tell you something."

Tezuka looked up from his book. Ryoma was looking at him with those big, golden eyes. He looked like he wanted to talk about something serious.

The book was placed on the couch and Tezuka nodded, signaling Ryoma to continue.

"I went to the doctor like I said I would and he told me that..." he took another deep breath to collect himself "I'm about three months pregnant."

Ryoma looked at Tezuka. His facial expression didn't change, only his hand twitched a bit.

"Excuse me, but what?"

"I-I'm having a baby." Ryoma fell silent for a while, but then continued "The doctor said that I have the needed parts of a woman's body to have a baby, but I didn't know that I had them, so I couldn't tell you."

Tezuka was quiet for a while, trying to comprehend the fact that Ryoma, his boyfriend, male, is pregnant.

Ryoma was now looking at the floor and waiting for Tezuka to answer. He had a feeling that whatever Tezuka will say to him will hurt him very much.

Then suddenly Tezuka stood up and went past him, out of the room. Ryoma turned around and followed him.

Tezuka bent down and started to put on his shoes and when he was done, he stood up and turned around to face Ryoma, who was near tears now.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that I can continue this relationship with you. I know that it's not the thing I should tell you now, knowing your condition, but I just can't be near you knowing that you are.. umm.. different." He said.

Ryoma was now crying, hands clutching his shirt, body trembling.

"Move out of this place by the end of the week. I won't be coming back here until then." Tezuka was already out of the flat and started to close the door. "Leave the key in the mailbox after you leave." The door closed and Ryoma fell on his knees, crying his heart out.

"W-why, why m-me?"

* * *

He heard how Ryoma fell on the floor after he has closed the door. But he still didn't turn back.

He just couldn't bring himself to even look at Ryoma for a long time after finding out that… that he was having a child.

He was a male, damn it! Males can't do that! To him it just seemed so, so disturbing.

"So I've been dating a freak all this time? Perfect, just perfect!" He muttered to himself while walking in the direction of Fuji's apartment, for the second time that day.

Since he just broke up with Ryo-Echizen, he can date Fuji openly and stop this whole stupid thing.

And if someone asks him, he'll just say that he got bored of Echizen and that he understood that he loves Fuji more. He's not exactly lying so it should all work out somehow.

"Actually, it was about time to do that." He smirked to himself and entered Fuji's apartment building.

* * *

At the same time Atobe Keigo walked out of the airport and headed in the direction of his limousine.

He just got back from America, where he spent two years working and trying to forget the golden-eyed boy that he was in love with.

He had left without confessing his feeling to him, because he found out that he and Tezuka had started to date.

But nothing he did could make him forget Ryoma, so he finally gave up and came back to Japan and try his luck.

"Atobe-sama, we will soon reach your house." The driver informed him.

"Mhmm.." Atobe responded, thoughts still on his crush.

Then he smirked and quietly said to himself:

"Just you wait Tezuka; I'll get him from you!" and then he started to laugh to himself.

Tezuka, in the middle of celebrating his new relationship with Fuji, sneezed.

"You ok?" Fuji asked, slightly out of breath.

Tezuka stared at him for a moment and the kissed him and got back at 'celebrating'.


	3. Chapter 3

Four days later Ryoma could be found in the quiet flat, all by himself.

All his stuff had been taken to the old temple, where his parents still live and he came today to get the last few things.

His face was empty of emotions and he didn't cry.

The last time he cried was four days ago, when he told Tezuka about the baby and when Tezuka left him.

'_I'm sorry, but I don't think that I can continue this relationship with you._'

It hurt so much. He had cried so much, he only got off the floor at the middle of the night, but couldn't fall asleep.

'_I just can't be near you knowing that you are.. umm.. different._'

The words echoed in his head over and over again.

Ryoma sighed.

"Ne, chibi. What do you think I should do now?" he asked, touching the small bulge on his stomach.

"At least my parents are happy for me." He laughed a little.

* * *

Three days ago.

_He is sitting in the living room, together with Rinko and Nanjirou, Karupin in his lap._

_He got here about ten minutes ago, saying that he wants to talk to them about something._

_He was once again biting his lip and trying to figure out how to tell them everything that had happened yesterday._

"_Dear, what did you want to talk about with us?" Rinko gently asked._

"_Yeah seishounen! I don't have all day! I have umm... Important stuff to do."_

_Rinko smiled one of the Fuji smiles and happily said:_

"_Oh, don't worry. I already burned your "important stuff", Nanjirou."_

_Nanjirous mouth fell open and, even before he could say something, Rinko gave him 'The Look' and he went to sob in one of the corners of the room._

"_Now then, Ryoma."_

_Ryoma looked up from Karupin and into his mother's eyes._

"_Umm… I know that what I'm about to say is pretty unbelievable, but try to trust me."_

_He took one deep breath and said:_

"_Yesterday I went to see the doctor, because I haven't been feeling well these past few days. And after doing all his check-ups he said that I-I... Umm… I am carrying a baby in me."_

_The room fell silent and only Karupin's purring could be heard._

_Nanjirou even stopped wailing about his porn and looked away from his corner to look at his son._

_Rinko had widened her eyes a little, but otherwise, nothing else._

"_Seishounen…"_

_Suddenly Rinko got up from the chair she was sitting on and came to stand in front of Ryoma. Then she bent down and hugged her son so tight, that it could put Kikumaru to shame._

"_I'm happy for you, Ryoma." She funnily said, after letting him go._

_Ryoma was relieved that his parents accepted everything and smiled. Nanjirou even started to jump around and yell something about being a grandpa and stuff like that._

"_How did that robot of a boyfriend reacted?" Nanjirou asked while ruffling Ryoma's hair, after finally calming down (with a little help from Rinko.) _

_Ryoma froze for a moment before biting his lip. His parents understood immediately and Rinko hugged him again.

* * *

_

Ryoma sighed again and went out of the flat, locked the door and headed out of the building.

He dropped the key in the mailbox and turned around to look at the building for the last time.

He smiled a small smile and a single tear flowed down his face. Ryoma quickly brushed it away and went his way.

* * *

Tezuka was sitting in a fancy restaurant.

Tezuka was sitting in a fancy restaurant together with Atobe and drinking his green tee.

He had called Tezuka about two day ago and asked I he could meet up with him.

So here he was.

'_I just couldn't say no to Atobe. Even if I would say no, Atobe would still drag me here. What does he want anyway?_' he thought to himself, while trying to ignore the way he was glaring at him.

'_Why is he glaring??_'

"Ore-sama bets, that you are wondering why Ore-sama called you out. Right, Tezuka?" Atobe suddenly spoke.

"Ah, yes. I am."

He smirked: "You are still as stiff as you used to be."

"And you are still calling yourself in third person."

Atobe glared some more.

Tezuka remained stone-faced.

"So, Atobe. What do you want from me?"

"Ore-sama wants to steal Echizen Ryoma away from you."

Tezuka looked at him and opened his mouth to say something, but Atobe was faster.

"Ore-sama knows about his 'condition' and the fact that you dumped him, if Ore-sama may say, in a rather cruel way and then went straight to Fuji's bed."

Tezuka was taken aback. How the hell Atobe knew that?!

Atobe saw the surprise clearly written on Tezuka's face and said in a smug voice:

"Ore-sama has different sources to find out everything that Ore-sama needs."

"Then you probably understand that you can take him whenever you want. I, frankly, don't care." Tezuka said and drank his tee.

Atobe looked at him with clear disgust and thought to himself:

'_Ore-sama can't believe that he left Ryoma with someone like him._'

"Ore-sama was just checking."

"Do you still need something from me, Atobe?" Tezuka asked, already ready to leave.

At the same time Atobe got a brilliant idea and had to suppress a forming smirk.

"No, you may leave."

* * *

"Sooo… Kuni-bu! What did Atobe want?" Fuji asked Tezuka.

He had met him right outside the restaurant and now they were walking him, while holding hands and everything.

"Nothing important."

"Hmm…" Fuji smiled a little wider and was now clinging to Tezuka's arm.

The people around them were giving the pair weird or scared looks. Some mothers were even covering the eyes of their children.

"Should we go home and have some fun or just hang around here?" Fuji asked, tilting his head slightly so he could see Tezuka's face.

Tezuka seemed to think it over before answering: "Home." An leaned down to give Fuji a hot kiss, just to have some fun with the people that were watching them.

* * *

At the same time Atobe was already planning his next move, but this time in talking with Ryoma and trying to make him fall in love with the magnificent Ore-sama.

Mad laughter echoed through the mansion, but since all the servants were used to this, they ignored their master.

On the other hand Ryoma had gotten home and got rid of his breakfast. Nanjirou was laughing but then Rinko gave 'The Look' again and threw more porn in the bonfire.

"MY BABIES!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Nanjirou was awfully quiet for the rest of the day, Ryoma's mood got better and Rinko happily burned every porn book she could find.

* * *

**Another chapter has been written!!**

**Not that it was very interesting, but still...**

**Anyway, feel free to review and tell me what you thought about this short (as always) chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day after the talk with Tezuka, Atobe got ready to visit Ryoma.

"Atobe-sama, the car is ready." His butler announced and waited for his master to get ready.

Atobe walked through his mansion, while giving orders to his butler Tanaka and everyone else that he went past. He got out of the house and got in the car. After telling his driver the address he looked out of the window, deep in thought.

Atobe was still going over the plan that he thought up the day before, in his head. He would 'accidentally' reveal Ryoma that Tezuka is now dating Fuji and that he cheated on him while they were still dating, also with Fuji. He refused to call Ryoma and Tezuka lovers, or ex-lovers, because it was just a one-sided love from Ryoma and pastime for Tezuka.

'_The cold-hearted, cheating, raping, son of a-- _' his train of thought stopped when the car stopped at the Echizen household.

* * *

The moment Ryoma woke up this morning he was already out of the bed and into the bathroom to get rid of yesterday's dinner, just like the day before and the day before that and so on.

Ryoma got up from the ground and smiled when he touched his belly. Even thou Tezuka dumped him and everything; he still thought that he will be ok. He had to be strong for himself and the baby.

He more or less ate something for breakfast and for the rest of the morning watched some boring talk shows and Mexican serials.

It was about the middle of the day when Nanjirou came into the room and said in a happy, too happy if you ask Ryoma, voice:

"Saishounen, you have a guest waiting at the door."

"Guest?"

"Yeah. Some pretty hot young man. Hotter than that robot if you ask me."

Now Ryoma was pretty confused. Who would have come to him? He didn't tell anyone that he moved back to his parent's house, yet.

He got up and went to see who this mysterious guest was. He had to stop and blink for a few times and then blink again when he saw THE Atobe Keigo looking around with a criticizing look and scrunching his nose a bit. He didn't have to think twice to get the hint that Atobe wasn't in high thoughts about his home.

"Atobe." He said out loud to get his attention.

After hearing his name Atobe turned his heat to look at the one who called him.

'_Ahhhh, he looks so cute!_' Atobe thought and continued to stare at Ryoma.

Ryoma on the other hand, was getting a bit impatient and a bit irritated. He could understand the staring, even if the baby bump was still small he had started to wear baggier clothes, but Atobe could at least say something!

"So, why are you here?" Ryoma asked. He wanted to be polite, but it just didn't feel right to just suddenly start to act polite toward Monkey King.

That snapped Atobe out of the happy La-La land he was in, and back to reality.

"Ore-sama has greeted you with his presence today, to take you out on a date."

"Huh?" '_Ok, I must have heard wrong._' Ryoma thought and asked just to confirm what he just thought he heard: "Date?"

"Yes, date. Ore-sama has everything planned already, so let's go." And without even waiting for Ryoma's reply he pulled him out of the house and gently pushed into the car. Ryoma decided to just go with the flow, Atobe always gets what he wants. And he probably doesn't care that Ryoma doesn't want to go anyway.

"Where are we going?" Ryoma asked once the Atobe closed the doors behind him and the car started to move.

"Park." Was the only thing Atobe said.

The ride to the park was quiet. The silence between them was comfortable, not the awkward one that Ryoma had when he was with Tezuka. Ryoma also felt strangely safe and calm when Atobe was sitting next to him. It was almost as if his presence alone could reassure him that everything is all right and that he can be his real self without the fake mask of happiness.

Atobe was watching Ryoma from the corner of his eye since they left the Echizen household and inwardly smiled when Ryoma relaxed after a while. He wanted to hug him right there and now, but at the same time he knew that Ryoma was still hurt inside and that he has to do it slowly, step by step. Mending a broken heart was not easy, it takes time.

But Atobe promised himself that he will do anything to see Ryoma's smile. He's going to make Ryoma happy again and he will show him how real love looks and feels like.

The car came to a stop and they both got out of it. Ryoma was looking around curiously when he felt too pair of warm palms covering his eyes. He wanted to swat them away, but something kept him from doing it. It just felt so nice, the warmth of another.

"I can't see, Monkey King." He said, but not in a very angry or annoyed voice.

Atobe didn't answer, but started to lead him somewhere.

What Ryoma didn't know what that the moment Atobe covered his eyes Tezuka and Fuji came past them, but luckily didn't notice them. They were too busy clinging to one another and making out. Atobe didn't want to let Ryoma see them yet, he has to tell him first.

He removed his hands from Ryoma's eyes when he was sure that Tezuka and Fuji was nowhere near them.

Ryoma turned around, pouting a bit and asked:

"What was that for?"

Atobe smirked and started to twirl one of his strands of hair:

"Ore-sama just felt like it. By the way, how come you are not with Tezuka? Ore-sama thought you were dating." He had to hold out not to let the hate and disgust he felt toward Tezuka show while talking about him.

Ryoma immediately stiffened at the mention of Tezuka's name. He wanted to just yell and scream and cry, but since he decided to be strong he collected himself before quietly saying:

"We, no, he broke up with me."

"Ahn? So that's why he was together with Fuji. Ore-sama thought that he's just cheating you with him again." This got Ryoma's attention as he widened his and lifted his head to look Atobe in the eyes and asked:

"W-what did you just say?"

"Ore-sama thought that you know. Tezuka was cheating on you, with Fuji, since you two began to… date." Atobe wanted to throw up when he said the last part of that sentence. He also wanted to hold Ryoma in his arms and say that everything will be all right. The look on Ryoma's face was breaking his heart.

"Re-really? I-I ne-never noticed." Ryoma was trembling slightly as he said that. Just as he was about to cry strong, warm arms wrapped around him and drew him closer to others body.

Atobe just couldn't take it anymore when he saw the tears forming in the corners of Ryoma's eyes and just hugged him, as if telling him that everything will be fine since he is here.

Moments later a voice called out to both of them. The surprise in it was obvious.

"Atobe? Echizen?"

* * *

Tezuka and Fuji were having one of the best dates of their life. The park and the sunshine, the occasional kisses between them, the horrified looks from all the people around them, the perfect date for them.

Fuji was clinging to his arm, like always, and they were talking about random stuff.

When they were passing by a playground for little children Fuji spotted someone very familiar: Atobe. He was together with someone, that they could tell, but since Atobe was standing with his back facing them and at the same time in front of his companion, they decided to move closer to see the other one.

Fuji for blackmail and Tezuka because of pure curiosity, Fuji was affecting him too much. As they got closer they saw that Atobe's companion was none other than Ryoma. That kind of surprised them, but what happened next was something they didn't expect.

Atobe hugged Ryoma. Well, ok, not exactly hug him, more like pulled him closer to his body and comforted him.

Tezuka and Fuji shared a look that said "I want to know what happened" and Tezuka said out loud, surprise in his voice:

"Atobe? Echizen?"

The two looked at him and surprisingly Atobe tightened his hold around Ryoma, who didn't look like he minded much.

"Tezuka, Fuji. Ore-sama is surprised to meet you here."

"Saa, we were on a date and the suddenly we saw you with Echizen and decided to come and say hello." Fuji said, smiling his usual mysterious smile.

* * *

Ryoma couldn't stand looking at them, not to mention talking to them. He pulled Atobe's shirt and looked at him with pleading eyes.

When Atobe saw those pleading eyes that told and said so much he just couldn't say no. He let go of Ryoma and instead took his hand, quickly bid farewell to Tezuka and Fuji and dragged Ryoma away from that place and company.

Everything went according to his plan, but he still felt his heart break a little every time he shot a glance at Ryoma.

When they got to the car he let Ryoma go in first and then got in himself. Ryoma immediately started to cry and Atobe held him close once again. Ryoma knew that he shouldn't be so close to a person he met today for the first time in two years. But he somehow felt that Atobe wouldn't make fun of him, but will hold him close and wait until he can no longer cry. He didn't know how, but he just felt.

After all the crying he did his body and mind needed to rest, so he started to doze off.

"I'm sorry, Ryoma." He heard Atobe say before falling asleep completely.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones. I just somehow got this sudden muse or whatever you call it and it made me sit down and write till I get the perfect chapter. (I changed some parts of the story so many times till I got what I wanted). **

**So I hope you liked it, since it was mostly about Atobe and Ryoma in this chapter. =] **


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously:_

_After all the crying he did his body and mind needed to rest, so he started to doze off. _

"_I'm sorry, Ryoma." He heard Atobe say before falling asleep completely.

* * *

_

Fuji was confused.

Very, very confused.

Until now he thought that Ryoma and Tezuka had talked about their relationship that day and came to the conclusion that it is best to break up. That was what he thought until he saw how Ryoma looked at him and Kunimitsu. His eyes held so much pain and sadness that it confused him.

'_Why is in pain? Why is he sad? What happened between them?_' Thoughts like these were running through his head since Atobe dragged Ryoma away from the park and to God knows where. And he had a guess as to why. He (Ryoma) looked as if he would start to cry any moment just from looking at him and Kunimitsu.

He knew that he was probably one of the reasons why they broke up and why their relationship didn't work out (He was Kunimitsu's secret lover while they were still dating, after all), but there was probably something else. Something that Kunimitsu wasn't telling him. And that was probably something very big and important. Ryoma was strong, so there had to be a reason why he looked so… so broken.

Fuji wasn't a saint and even thou people said that he treated Ryoma like a little brother and so on, but still, only to some kind of boundary. His personal happiness was still more important than everything to him, even his own brother. And that's why he never did anything to end their secret meetings and never said a thing to Ryoma about them.

He was still human. And all humans are selfish to some extent, Fuji was no exception.

But even if he was selfish, he still didn't feel right after seeing Ryoma. It was clear, that something definitely happened between them that day when Kunimitsu came and asked him out. And he will find out.

He crawled in the bed and flopped on Tezuka, who was trying to read a book that moment. He groaned and looked at Fuji:

"Syuu, what do you want? I'm tired today."

"Mitsu~~" Fuji smiled and tilted his head to one side "What happened between you and Echizen?" he opened his eyes halfway open and the ice blue color could be seen.

Tezuka, for once, knew that Fuji wanted answers and wanted them now. He gulped before opening his mouth and telling him everything that happened that day.

* * *

Ryoma felt so nice.

It was as if he was flying. Whatever he was sleeping on was so soft and warm. He really didn't want to wake up yet.

He curled into a ball and pulled the blanket over his head and tried to fall asleep again.

The bed shifted and someone started to gently stroke his hair. It felt o nice and Ryoma relaxed as those fingers ran through his hair and from time to time gently touched his cheek, but only for a little while he could feel the ghostly sensation of warmth and then they were gone as fast as they appeared and continues to stroke his hair. He hadn't felt so nice in a while.

Ryoma opened his eyes a bit and made a small noise as the bright light that came from the lamp near wherever he was sleeping hurt his yes a bit. A soft chuckle came from somewhere next to him, so Ryoma moved to see who it is.

To his surprise Atobe was sitting there, small smile on his lips, and looked at him in amusement and something else.. Something warm and somehow he got the feeling that it was the thing that he needed, that he wanted.

But since he was still hurt inside Ryoma couldn't and didn't want to figure it out. He needs time to heal and figure out things.

"Ore-sama sees that you have waked up." Atobe finally said.

"Where am I?"

"You are in Ore-samas house, sleeping in Ore-samas bed, if you must know." He was still smiling and looking at Ryoma, who was just so cute at the moment.

His eyes still a bit clouded with sleep and his bed hair. It was hard for Atobe to suppress the desire to kiss the living daylights out of him and do other stuff, but he couldn't. First of all, Ryoma still wasn't over Tezuka and second, he was pregnant.

After a moment of silence Ryoma spoke again: "Why am I at your place?"

"You fell asleep on Ore-sama after crying and Ore-sama decided to take you to Ore-samas house. Ore-sama thought that you wouldn't want your father to see you like that."

After Atobe mentioned his crying Ryoma remembered Tezuka and Fuji and everything that Atobe told him before they surprised them.

Ryoma bit his lip; he promised to his baby that he would be strong for both of them.

And for the second time that day the same warm and strong hands pulled him close to that warm body.

"Ryoma, don't cry."

He was surprised that Atobe called him by his first name, but he was even more surprised that Atobe turned him around, so that Ryoma was facing him now. Atobe looked into Ryoma's eyes and said: "You are so beautiful." Before leaning down and kissing him.

The kiss wasn't forceful, it was soft and relaxing, so Ryoma soon let Atobe take full control of it. Keigo's tongue licked Ryoma's bottom lip, begging for entrance and Ryoma slightly parted his lips. Keigo pushed his tongue in Ryoma's hot mouth and explored very inch of it. Soft moans came from Ryoma and when they parted he was blushing a bit.

Keigo took both of Ryoma's hands in his own, waking him from the daze and started to say:

"Ryoma, I-"

"I'm sorry Atobe, but I-I can't. I mean it hasn't even been a week since I broke up with Tezuka and… and…"

Ryoma was scared, confused and just wanted to run out of the room, but something held him back. Some kind of force, that didn't let him get up from the bed and move.

"I know. You still need time." Keigo said and hugged Ryoma again.

Ryoma no longer knew what was happening. He was once again starting to relax in Keigo's embrace and the pain started to disappear. When he was near Keigo, or touching him, everything turned all right. He no longer felt pain, he no longer felt lonely and it was as if his very presence could make him smile.

"But remember," Keigo spoke again, startling Ryoma "I will never let you go and I will never let anyone hurt you again." He stopped and released Ryoma, so he could look in his eyes again.

"You know, I always felt some kind of attraction towards you. When I realized that it was love, it was already too late. So I left Japan and tried to forget you, but I.. I just couldn't. I was always thinking about you. Wondering if you were alright and about how Tezuka is treating you. So when I found out that he is cheating you with Fuji, my blood started to boil and I came back."

Ryoma was taken aback by Keigo's confession, but he still couldn't say 'yes' to him. It still hurt. And besides, even if he would agree to date him, after he would find out about chibi…

"I-I'm s-sorry, b-but I.. I just can't."

Keigo only smiled and said:

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I will give up."

* * *

Fuji was sitting on the bed. His mouth was slightly parted and eyes open, staring at Tezuka.

"You… What you just told me. Is it really true?" he asked.

Tezuka nodded.

He knew that Fuji may find it hard to believe it, but he wanted to know about why he and Ryoma broke up. So it wasn't his fault that Fuji was now sitting on their bed, completely stupefied.

"Echizen is… He will have a… a child?"

Tezuka nodded again.

After another moment of silence Fuji blinked and regained his composure.

'_So this is that 'something' I wanted to know._' He thought to himself.

He got up and walked around the bed to get closer to Tezuka. He looked down on his lover, eyes still open, smile gone.

Fuji's hand came in contact with Tezuka's cheek and after a while in the uncomfortable silence he said:

"I know that I might have no right to say this, but what you did to Ryoma was something very cruel. No one deserves to hear something like that to be said about them. And I am partly responsible for that."

After that he turned around and left the room and didn't come back that evening. Tezuka went to look for him, but the only thing he found was a note that said:

**I will be out for a while, so don't look for me. Fuji.

* * *

**

**A/N: I would like to thank EVERYONE that reviewed until now.**

**I always forget, so I'll try to improve. :3 (I'm addicted to this emoticon now, so ignore it. :3)**

**I hope it wasn't too rushed or anything, like it sometimes is in my stories.**

**Also, I apologize, again, for ANY mistakes I made (It's about 1 a.m. in the morning here right now) and I hope you liked the chapter. :3**

**:3 – Just because I felt like writing it! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously:_

"_I know that I might have no right to say this, but what you did to Ryoma was something very cruel. No one deserves to hear something like that to be said about them. And I am partly responsible for that." _

_After that he turned around and left the room and didn't come back that evening. Tezuka went to look for him, but the only thing he found was a note that said:_

_**I will be out for a while, so don't look for me. Fuji.

* * *

**_

Fuji was still in a daze while he was walking down the road, to Ryoma's house.

He, Ryoma, will have a child. His friend, ho wrong, Fuji doubted that Ryoma still thought of him as a friend. Not after what Ryoma saw yesterday and what Fuji did even before. But still, someone he knew so well, a male, is pregnant.

The fact surprised, shocked and made him feel a bit guilty at the same time.

'_I have to talk to Echizen-kun._' He thought as he rushed past all the people that were having their early morning walks or heading to their workplace.

Fuji wasn't sure if Ryoma was home or not, but he definitely had to talk to him, had to apologize, had to tell everything and had to somehow make this feeling of guilt lessen a bit.

Somehow.

* * *

Yesterday, after getting home from Keigo's house Ryoma went straight to bed. Even if he wasn't exactly tired, he was confused and wanted to think and understand his own feelings. (Luckily, his parent had gone to a four day trip earlier that day.)

He loved and still loves Tezuka, at least he thought so. But this feeling of safeness that takes over when he is with Keigo, that warmth, he has never felt those when he was still together with Tezuka.

He has never felt so… so… so comfortable, or was it happiness? He didn't know this feeling. Until now he thought that he knows what love feels like, but now…

He touched his lips and remembered Keigo's kiss, remembered the feelings that he passed to him through it, the warmth, the gentleness, the unmistakable love that Keigo felt for him.

Tezuka's kisses were never like that. They were cold, emotionless and short.

He was starting to wonder about his feeling towards Keigo and Tezuka. He was starting to question if what he felt towards Tezuka was actually love and attraction.

Ryoma touched his small baby bump for the tenth, or maybe more, time that day. He smiled every time he did that and his resolve to work hard became stronger and stronger each time he thought about the new life inside of him.

He had already started to think of nice names for him or her, whoever it will turn out to be. He had a few boy and girl names in mind, but those were only temporary choices. He laughed a bit. He was slowly starting to act like a mother, which he technically was.

The sound of the doorbell cut him out of his thoughts. Ryoma wondered who would be coming here. It's not like any of his old friends, except Tezuka, Fuji and maybe Momo, but he was with Ann, so probably that wasn't him, were in town. And Keigo had promised him to leave him alone for a few days.

"Hai, hai. I'm coming."

He slowly made his way to the doors. The moment he opened the door and took a look at the person in front of him Ryoma froze.

'_Why the hell is he here?_' was the first thing that he thought. But the thing that surprised Ryoma even more that Fuji actually being in front of his house, was the fact that he was breathing heavily and looked as if he had ran all the way to here from God knows where.

"Umm… Hello, Echizen-kun."

* * *

Fuji could clearly see the surprise and the unsaid question on Ryoma's face. He was more or less ready for it. He also knew that he was panting and probably looked horrible right now, but he didn't care at the moment.

Ryoma was home and if he got lucky, will be willing to talk to him.

"Umm… Hello, Echizen-kun." '_Oh, that was a smart thing to say, Syuusuke._' Fuji mentally scolded himself.

"Haa…" Ryoma said and continues to look at him, blinking a few times.

"Can I come in, please?"

Ryoma seemed to snap out of his shock and start to reconsider something, probably about letting him in or not.

"I just want to talk to you about… umm… everything that had happened and… about Kunimitsu and me. Please, let me in and let me explain." Fuji asked Ryoma, hoping that the younger male will trust him, only this one time, and let him in.

There was still hesitation in Ryoma's voice when he said: "Ok, but not for long."

Fuji let out a relieved sigh and stepped over the doorstep.

* * *

When they were seated in the living room and Fuji had gotten some water to drink, Ryoma spoke: "So, what did you want to talk about, Fuji-san?"

"I wanted to get things straight between us and make sure that you finally know everything from the mouth of someone that was more or less involved in all this mess, not from someone else." Fuji took another deep breath before continuing. "I'll start from the very beginning, so you just have to listen, ok? You see, Ryoma-kun, when you started to date Kunimitsu he still didn't meet up with me. But after six months or so we accidentally met on the street, went to have a drink, got drunk and slept together. I believe that hat was the very first time he cheated on you."

Fuji continues to tell Ryoma about how they started to meet more often and how their meetings got more affectionate. About them not telling Ryoma everything, because Tezuka still wasn't sure how he felt about them both and about the day that he and Tezuka broke up and how he came to Fuji later that day. Also, he talked about his feeling towards Tezuka and about Tezuka's feelings too.

"And yesterday evening, when I asked Tezuka the real reason why you broke up, he told me about you… um… being able to… umm… have a baby and that you actually are umm… pregnant with his child and… I just couldn't control and slapped him."

After hearing this Ryoma let the empty glass slip out of his hands and shatter against the wooden floor. Neither of the two moved to clean up the glass shards.

'_He knows! Tezuka told him! Wait… He slapped Tezuka? Why?!_' Ryoma was struggling to comprehend the situation and the only thing he could do was just stand there and look at Fuji with surprise mixed with fear. What will Fuji so now? Will he tell everyone about his baby? What will happen to him and his chibi?

As if guessing his thoughts Fuji said: "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I just wanted to tell you that I didn't know about it before and that I think that Tezuka acted wrong and unforgivable."

Then he stood up and bowed to Ryoma, who just got more surprised and didn't know what to do anymore.

"I'm sorry about everything." Fuji said and waited for Ryoma's answer. He waited for Ryoma to start to yell at him, to hit him or cry. Whatever it would be he had already prepared himself for anything, except for what Ryoma said next.

"It's ok, Fuji-san. I understand." There was a bit of relief in Ryoma's voice, also some sadness and hurt, but the fact that he was forgiving him was something that surprised Fuji.

"W-what? Bu-but I broke you apart and, and…"

"You didn't. Somehow I always knew that Tezuka never really loved me. I just didn't want to admit and ignored that feeling. So it's not your fault that we broke up." Ryoma smiled a little and Fuji had to admire the mental strength that the younger had. If it was him in Ryoma's place he would never be able to smile and forgive the person who was responsible for his pain.

"I'm still sorry and if there is anything I can help you with, just let me know." Fuji said and crouched down to pick up the glass shards and said: "You are one of the strongest persons I know, Echizen-kun."

"I'm not strong, Fuji-san. I just try to move on and heal my heart."

* * *

When Fuji left Ryoma returned to looking at the sky and thinking about his feelings and what he just found out from Fuji.

Everything was so messed up and he didn't know what to feel or think right now. Every time he tried to imagine the happy times with Tezuka, Keigo's face and the words that he said yesterday evening kept repeating in his head. Did he like Keigo now? Or was it just a rebound?

"Why is this so hard?"

Ryoma was so confused and he didn't know what is right and what wrong. He only knew that he's still far away from true happiness.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! I finally wrote the next chapter for this fic. Somehow I feel so proud of myself right now. I don't know why, but maybe it's because it's longer than usually and that there isn't much talking, just emotions and so on. **

**But then again, nothing really happens in this chapter, nothing interesting at least… **

**And I just noticed that there really is no Atobe or Tezuka in this chapter. **

**P.S. I'm really angry (or maybe upset, I don't really know) about something. FF doesn't show the cute star thingy anymore! I liked those things, I thought that they were cute, but now I have to use the boring line to separate the parts of the fic that I want to separate. How mean… .**


	7. Chapter 7

Tezuka stared at the clock that was hanging on the wall. Time moved so slowly for him today.

The whole day without Fuji in this empty flat seemed so long, but at the same time ridiculously fast. It was as if only ten minutes ago he woke up to find the note that Fuji left him.

It's not like he was worried; it was more of an unpleasant uncertainty.

Tezuka knew that Fuji probably went to see Echizen and talk to him. Even if Fuji didn't exactly like him as a younger brother, or any other kind of family member, it wasn't as if he hated him also. He just probably wanted to set things straight between them and apologize, but Tezuka wasn't sure for what. Fuji hadn't done anything; he was the one at fault.

The soft click of the lock and the sound of closing door signaled that Fuji was back.

Tezuka wanted to go and meet him at the door, kiss him and say things like 'I love you' or 'I missed you', but he somehow felt that it would be best if he didn't. So he waited patiently where he was.

Fuji came into the room and sat in the empty space next to Tezuka.

"I went to see Echizen today."

* * *

Two days had gone past after Fuji's visit. Atobe didn't call or show up and that gave Ryoma the time to think more about his feelings towards him.

At the moment Ryoma was slowly making his way to Hayashi's office. It was time for his second visit to make sure that the baby and he himself is fine and healthy. After all, he was in his fourth month already and the baby bump had become slightly more visible during the last weeks. Time really did go by fast.

The walls were in the same boring, slightly dirty, white color and the want to puke because of the smell was larger than the last time Ryoma was here. And it was also making him slightly dizzy.

Ryoma's vision suddenly blurred and he stumbled. He started to fall forwards and there wasn't anything that he could hold on to and stop the motion. All kinds of horrible thoughts rushed through his mind during the few seconds that seemed to be going in slow motion.

'_I'm going to lose my baby! No, please no!_' Ryoma was screaming in his mind.

His mouth went dry and he couldn't even make a sound. Just as he closed his eyes and got ready for the impact with the cold, tile covered floor a strong hand wrapped around him, just above the stomach, and prevented him from falling down.

Ryoma was pulled up to his feet and against someone's chest. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up to thank whoever just saved him. He met a pair of dark blue eyes and blinked in surprise.

"A…tobe?"

* * *

Atobe just wanted to go to the hospital to find out to where Hayashi's office was. He was the doctor that Ryoma was assigned to.

He found out about Ryoma's pregnancy after finding his name at the patients list in one of his hospitals in Tokyo*.

He had talked to the doctor on the phone, but he wanted to have a talk with him face to face and know everything about Ryoma's and the baby's health.

Atobe didn't have any problems finding out the information from one of the nurses that were in charge of the front desk. All he had to do was smile, act sexy and wink to her at the end of the sentence. And tell that he owns this place.

It worked every time.

So now Atobe was walking in the direction of Hayashi's office, but after turning left at the right corner he saw his love – Ryoma.

"Shit." he cursed quietly to himself. Ryoma being here today was not planned. He considered turning around and walking away to come back tomorrow or another time, when he saw Ryoma swaying a little.

The next moment he was already starting to fall. Atobe widened his eyes in fear seeing that and dashed forward to catch the young male. Luckily he was rather close to Ryoma and managed to catch him before he could even do as much as touch the floor.

'_Thank God._' He sighed and pulled Ryoma to himself, supporting him with his arm.

* * *

There was an awkward silence between them as they just stared at each other.

"U-umm… Thank… you?" Ryoma finally managed to say, his face felt hot, so he was sure that a blush had found its way on his face. After all, he was still pressed against Atobe's chest and it seemed that he (Atobe) didn't exactly want to let him go. Not that Ryoma was complaining, it felt nice and he liked it.

Atobe reluctantly let go of Ryoma and just nodded.

They now stood there, in the middle of the hallway, facing each other, but at the same time Ryoma was staring at everything except Atobe. He was still blushing like mad.

Atobe spoke first: "Are you ok? Ore-sama means, it would be bad for you if you had fallen in your current condition, right?" He realized what he had said only after finishing the sentence. He looked at Ryoma, hoping that he hadn't heard the last part.

"Ah, yeah. I'm fine, thanks to you." Ryoma mumbled and then widened his eyes. He looked up to finally look at Atobe again, this time also in surprise.

'_He just said... But… No way! He might have said that because I could get hurt, but maybe… Impossible…_' Ryoma continued to stare at Atobe without making a sound. It would be possible that Atobe knew, but then how did he find out? Tezuka told him?

Atobe saw the confusion and surprise in Ryoma's eyes. He knew that Ryoma was just as smart as Fuji and probably had figured out that he knew about his baby. Atobe didn't mean to reveal the fact that he knew like this, but what's done – done.

Ryoma opened his mouth wanting to ask something, but Atobe was faster: "The doctor is waiting for you, isn't he? Ore-sama will go with you, if you don't mind that is."

"A-ah… It's ok." Ryoma really wanted to ask Atobe how and more importantly, for how long, had he known about chibi. But one again, eve before he could do as much as open his mouth Atobe spoke:

"Ore-sama will tell you later, ok?"

He nodded, signaling that he heard and opened the door to Hayashi's office. Ryoma casted one last look at Atobe, who was now leaning against the wall and said hello to the doctor before closing the door behind him.

* * *

The check up went fine and Hayashi said that the baby is growing just fine and talked to Ryoma about the things he can and can't do again.

When he walked out of Hayashi's office Atobe was right there, waiting for him. He didn't really know what to do or say to him, but Atobe took his hand and led him somewhere, so Ryoma couldn't ask the questions that were on his mind.

Atobe led to do a park like place just in the hospitals backyard. There were a lot of little kids playing around and some of the patients together with their family or friends.

Ryoma watched a few kids run past them. They were sitting on one of the farthest corners of the place; no one was close enough to hear what they would say.

It was the perfect place where they could talk undisturbed.

Ryoma was still in slight shock after unintentionally finding out that Atobe knew about him. Knew that he was different, but still said the he loved him and didn't leave just like Tezuka did.

But the confusion about his feeling still troubled Ryoma, even if he did accept the fact that he never really did love Tezuka as he had thought before.

But then, what was this feeling that he felt for Atobe? Was it really love? Or it's the same thing that he felt for Tezuka?

Ryoma wringed his hands and without looking at Atobe asked the questions that where currently on his mind: "How long have you known about… me? Why do you still love me knowing that I'm different? Am I really that important to you?"

Atobe was looking at Ryoma for the whole time that they were sitting here and couldn't help but hug him. It was clear that he was still hurt because of Tezuka.

"Do you know that love is blind? I love you because you are you! The fact that you can have babies is something special that makes you more special. It's a gift and you should be proud of it! I can just love you more because of it. Forget everything that that bastard Tezuka told you. He's a freaking idiot if he didn't understand what he had."

After hearing all that and being in the warmth of Atobe's hug, Ryoma smiled even if tear flowed down his face. Somehow his chest felt warm and he wanted to stay in Atobe's embrace as long as possible.

"Thank you, Keigo."

The simple gesture of Ryoma saying his first name made Atobe bring Ryoma even closer to himself and hg even tighter.

"Do you still wish to know how long I have known about you and the baby?" Atobe asked, gently rubbing his back.

"No, I don't. But I do want to stay like this a little bit longer."

"Understood, Ryoma-sama."

They both smiled at each other and Atobe leaned closer to kiss Ryoma on the lips. A gentle kiss that showed how much Atobe loved Ryoma and that Ryoma had finally understood what the feeling that he felt towards Atobe was.

It was love.

He didn't know how or when he had fallen in love, but Ryoma did know that it was definitely love.

All the time he had spent thinking and wondering couldn't help him to understand, but the things that Atobe said cleared his mind and helped him. He understood what the warm feeling that he felt every time he thought about Atobe and the safeness when he was with him meant.

It was love, real love.

* * *

**A/N: I only hope that it didn't seem too rushed. Because I feel that it somehow is… But in the end it's for you (readers) to decide.**

**And now – another dilemma! Should I continue the story or leave it as it is? Because I might as well end it here with the happy end.**

**And once again, it's for you to decide if you want to read more.**

**I hope to hear your opinion. :3**

**And while I wrote this I made a bunch of stupid mistakes, like instead of 'Tezuka' I wrote 'Rezuka', or 'eyeas' instead of 'eyes' in some places. When I checked for mistakes and saw those I started to laugh hysterically and fell from my chair. **

**But was probably the heats fault. (Damn, I hate him.) -.-**

**So, yeah… I have nothing more to say.**


	8. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**Well then. My dear readers, I'm happy to announce that I WILL CONTINUE this fic. (Aren't you all just jumping around from joy? Of course not, maybe just saying to yourself 'YEAH!' and that's it.)**

**After reading your reviews I found the force in me to continue. But since I'm still not quite sure exactly how to continue (for example: fast forward, or go with the flow through all the leftover time till the birth and even further, like the second… er no, third child or so..) I'll probably do some thinking for a while, but not too long since I know that you will probably be eagerly waiting for the next chapter. **

**And Since it will be something sequel-ish should I add it another title in the title part? Like "Make me happy and blah blah blah" for example… But then again… Blah, whatever, I'll think about that later.**

**Oh!**

**About the chair thing: if you were worried about that then don't. I'm too used to falling off things or running into things already, so I'm ok!**

**So yeah, I guess that's all I had to say, more or less...**

**P.S. Not about this fic, just a random thought. I got a weird idea for another long term fic (featuring thrill pair) and I was wondering should I post the first chapter now, or some time later, when one of my current ongoing fics are completed?**

**You don't have to answer if you don't want to.**

**Thank you for your attention and have a nice day! :3**


	9. Chapter 8

Everything happened so fast.

One moment they both were sitting in the hospitals garden, but then Keigo suddenly carried Ryoma to his car and took him to his house.

For the whole ride in the car Keigo never let go of Ryoma and had his arms wrapped around him, making sure that he is still there and assuring Ryoma that he won't ever let him go.

In such little time, in mere moments they managed to create their own world. The little connection that was between them from the first time they saw each other in the street court had somehow transformed into a strong bond between them.

Ryoma snuggled into the warm embrace and made circular movements with his finger on Keigo's palm.

Time went by fast as they were cuddling in the back seat and the driver had to close the inner window so that the flying hearts and flowers wouldn't hinder him, while he was driving.

Just as the car stopped and they got out of it Keigo took him up to his (and from this moment Ryoma's too) room and on the way there ordered the maids to bring up orange juice and yoghurt.

Ryoma made himself comfortable on Keigo's king sized bed while Keigo himself disappeared in the walk-in closet.

Keigo's muffled voice came from the closet: "Ore-sama will have his servants to go and pick up your stuff from your parents house tomorrow."

"But I at least have to tell them myself that I'll be living with you from now on." Ryoma yawned after saying that and closed his eyes.

"Ore-sama has done that already. Do not worry about such trivial things my love." Keigo walked out of the closet carrying a pair of lavender colored pajamas with him.

Seeing the smaller male already asleep he let a gentle smile grace his lips. Putting the pajama on the loveseat, that was close to the closet, he quietly walked closer to Ryoma and pulled the covers over his body.

"Oyasumi, Ryoma."

* * *

The next week was pretty chaotic.

After Ryoma told his parents (again, because Keigo had already once told them his plans about Ryoma) that he really will live together with Keigo from now on, all his stuff was transported to Keigo's place and Kabaji was set as Ryoma's caretaker while Keigo isn't home.

It wasn't much of a surprise to Ryoma that Kabaji worked as Keigo's assistant, but the fact that he will be responsible for his safety and comfort was kind of surprising. Besides, he didn't even do as much a blink when Keio told him about Ryoma's condition. He even congratulated Ryoma and gave him a hug.

At first Ryoma thought that it will be a bit awkward being together with him, but when it turned out that Kabaji does know other words besides 'usu' Ryoma started to like his company.

Since Keigo didn't really have a constant schedule for work he spent a lot of time at home, together with Ryoma. They (meaning Keigo) had already chosen things for the nursery and bought some baby clothes (most of them were purple). The baby's gender was still unknown, but when one time Ryoma mentioned that he kind of wanted it to be a surprise Keigo stopped pestering him about it.

So, on a day that was just like any other Keigo suddenly got a great idea to go shopping.

"Tell me again, why do we have to go shopping?" Ryoma whined as he was dragged out of the house and into the car.

"You need new clothes. And Ore-sama wants to look for a new suit to wear for the meeting two day from now." Keigo said with and Ryoma had no chance to object, because the car was already speeding down the road.

* * *

It had been more than four three hours when Ryoma declared that he needs to go to the bathroom. Actually he just wanted to get away from Keigo for a while. Some of the stuff that he bought for him was really nice, but when he suddenly got a pink maternity dress out of nowhere Ryoma knew he had to get out of the shop.

'_And he hasn't even started to look for his suit._' Ryoma sighed. He was now walking around the place and looking at all the stuff in the shops. He even bought something for himself and the chibi in his belly. Something that wasn't pink or purple.

He was wearing one of Keigo's big button-up shirts, so his baby bump wasn't too visible.

Just when he stopped to look at something that caught his interest someone bumped into him. He turned around to have a look at whoever that someone was when he came face to face with no other than Tezuka. The surprise in his usual emotionless face and eyes clearly visible.

Ryoma, equally surprised, stared at Tezuka, not knowing what to say and how to act.

"Ry-Echizen. I didn't expect to meet you." Tezuka said, surprise gone from his face and the emotionless mask back in place.

Ryoma just nodded and stayed silent. He didn't have the desire to talk to Tezuka. If it were Fuji or someone else that he knew then it would be fine, but Tezuka was exception. Even if Ryoma had already sorted out his feeling, the pain of betrayal still hurt.

''Are you busy right now Echizen? I think that we should talk and…" Tezuka wasn't able to finish his sentence. He didn't know what he himself wanted to say, clearly knowing that he didn't deserve a chance to talk to Ryoma.

"Umm… It's ok.. I guess." Even if Ryoma didn't want to talk to Tezuka, he knew that he would have to that someday. And it would probably be better to get this over now.

* * *

They located a bench a sat down. The silence between them was tense and uncomfortable. Neither one knew how to break it.

"Syuusuke told me that he talked to you about… everything." Tezuka started "And I wanted to apologize personally about what I said to you."

Ryoma refused to look at him as he answered: "Truth be told, I probably won't be able to forgive you, even after ten or more years. Or it's more like I don't want to forgive you. But then again, it's not like you really care either way."

Tezuka didn't have anything to counter that with, because it was true. Just as he opened his mouth to speak again Ryoma turned out to faster.

"If you want to tell me that you will help me financially or something like that, then don't." Ryoma stood up as he saw Keigo coming his way from the corner of his eye. He turned to Tezuka and smiled as he said: "I already have all the support I need." And then he walked away

Tezuka still wondered what was Ryoma talking about, but when he saw Keigo walking up to Ryoma and after a brief moment of talking hugging he understood.

Ryoma had found his happiness.

"I should tell Syuusuke about this. He will be pleased." Tezuka quietly said to himself and also stood up and started to walk away feeling someone glaring holes in his back.

* * *

"Damn Tezuka. Actually daring to coma and talk to you like that. Who does he think he is?'' Keigo grumbled to himself.

Ryoma tried hard to suppress the laughs that threatened to come out from his mouth. Keigo had been like that for the whole ride home and was still at it.

"Chill out Monkey King. It's not like he tried to kidnap me."

"That's not the issue here. The fact that he had the guts to show up in front of you and offer support is just… Ore-sama does not even know how to describe this. And one more thing, don't call Ore-sama in that awful name."

Ryoma didn't even try to suppress his laughter anymore. Keigo started to resemble his old sempai Oishi. It was just too funny imagining Keigo with Oishi's haircut.

Keigo looked at his laughing lover and he himself started to get the urge to laugh. Just seeing Ryoma so relaxed and happy was enough to him. He knew that spending the rest of his life together with the smaller man meant never ending surprises and lots of romantic moments.

And then he got a splendid idea. It was just so marvelous that Keigo had to wonder why he didn't think of this sooner.

"Ryoma" he said, getting Ryoma's attention "let's get married."

Ryoma blinked a couple of times and the only thing that left his mouth was: "Eh?"

"Ore-sama said, let's get married. And the sooner, the better. Like next week, Ore-sama believes that the entire next week is free for him."

Ryoma watched as Keigo started to enthusiastically think up the best places to get married and consider what colors should be used and what kind of flowers. It seemed that he won't be able to object even if he wanted to. It was just like Keigo to suddenly think of something then organize everything, so that it would be done in just few days.

He was looking forward to the next week.

* * *

Just like before, the days seemed to run by fast. Keigo didn't let Ryoma do anything except commanding the staff and Kabaji was always besides him, making sure that he's not too tired or stressed.

Keigo took care of everything and even made time for cuddling with Ryoma. At first he wanted to make him (Ryoma) wear a white dress, but when Ryoma refused to come out of the bathroom, he gave up and allowed him to wear a white tuxedo, while he himself wore a black one.

So when the bid day came only their family members and Kabaji were there to witness the witness the event.

"Feeling nervous seishounen?" Nanjirou teased his son, watching how he would react every time someone came near him to talk or ask him something.

Ryoma couldn't throw one of his bratty remarks as Keigo came from behind and took hold of his hand. Ryoma relaxed slightly and allowed Keigo to lead him closer to the pastor.

While the pastor spoke everyone stayed quiet and Ryoma could swear that Keigo could probably hear his heart beating. The big, warm hand that squeezed his own reassures Ryoma one more time and Ryoma squeezed back to show, as if saying 'thank you'.

"Atobe Keigo, will you have Echizen Ryoma as your wedded husband?" pastor asked looking into Keigo's eyes.

Keigo answered without the slightest hesitation: "I will."

The pastor turned to look at Ryoma and repeated the same question: "Echizen Ryoma, will you have Atobe Keigo as your wedded husband?"

"I will." Ryoma said, just like Keigo without any hesitation.

"You may now kiss."

They both turned to face each other. The happiness and love in their eyes could be easily seen as Keigo wrapped on arm around Ryoma's waist and leaned down to kiss him. Ryoma wrapped his hands around his neck and moaned into the kiss, but no one heard that since the guests applauded and some (Nanjirou) whistled as they kissed.

When Keigo broke the kiss everyone came and congratulated the lucky couple. When most of them where already gone Ryoma got on his tiptoes and whispered in Keigo's ear: "I love you Keigo." And after giving him a small peck on the cheek went to see his and Keigo's mother.

The small gesture that Ryoma did left Keigo speechless for a moment. Then he started to laugh and joined Ryoma and the both women.

* * *

**A/N: See, I updated this fic. I just hoped that it doesn't seem too rushed to you, because I don't think that it is. It just seemed a bit stupid to leave the wedding for the next chapter, since it was so 'long'... Correct me if you think differently.  
**

**And I'm starting to think that this is so far the longest chapter for 'Make Me Happy', so I'm improving! Yay! :3**

**R&R, so I would know what to improve and so on. **

**Also, before I forget, thanks to all that relieved, you people make my day! :3 **


	10. Chapter 9

After the small wedding ceremony their life returned to the usual peaceful routine. Well, as peaceful as it could get when you were living together and even married to Atobe Keigo.

The first golden brown leaves started to fall from the threes and the winds got colder each day. Ryoma's baby bump had also gotten slightly bigger, but could still be hidden under Keigo's big shirts, that Ryoma had started to wear around the house together with black sweat pants. He could see the way Keigo looked, no scratch that, glared at the black pants, as if they could come alive any minute and attack him.

It also turned out that Kabaji had golden hands when it came to giving massages.

One day, when Ryoma was complaining about his back hurting a bit Kabaji offered his help. Thinking that he will probably call someone to come and look at him, Ryoma accepted it. He didn't expect that Kabaji would start to massage his back and that it would feel so good. When that was taken care of Kabaji then started to massage Ryoma's feet.

And when Keigo had his days off from work they would laze around the house or garden and cuddle or just talk about pointless things. From time to time they would have their little fights to annoy and laugh a little about each other.

It really was peaceful.

It was one of the now frequent rainy autumn evenings, when the winds howled behind the windows. Even sitting in the warm living room, wrapped in the soft blanket and leaned against Keigo Ryoma still shivered from time to time when he heard them, accompanied by the sound of raindrops hitting the glass.

"Drink your cocoa; it'll warm you up." Keigo said when he felt Ryoma shiver in his arms again. He took the cup with the warm drink and handed to Ryoma.

"Thanks."

They continued to watch the slightly boring film, accompanied with the sound of slurping from time to time. As the film continued to move according to the plot and unravel the secrets between the characters, Ryoma's vision started to get blurry and as he closed and opened his eyes tiredly the scenes seemed to move in bigger and bigger leaps each time. Just when his mind was slipping into the welcoming blackness a sudden and unfamiliar movement that came together with a little pain, from his abdomen refreshed his mind in an instant and all the sleepiness disappeared. He sat straight up, the blanket sliding off of him because of the fast movement and put his hand on the little bump.

"Are you ok? Does it hurt somewhere?" Keigo got out of the sofa and squatted down in front of him. He put his hands on Ryoma's knees and waited.

"No, I'm ok… It's just that… I thought that he just kicked me, but… I'm not sure." Right after Ryoma said those words he gasped in surprise and widened his eyes. "He kicked again!"

Ryoma looked away from his hand that rested on his stomach and stared at Keigo. He started to laugh because of the expression Keigo was wearing. Eyes wide and mouth hanging open. After closing his mouth Keigo slowly touched the same place where Ryoma's hand was just moments ago, hoping to feel the little kicks.

Ryoma stopped laughing when Keigo sat behind him on the sofa and pulled the blanket around him again. "Don't scare me like that again."

Once the shock wore off the sleepiness returned and once again Ryoma found himself shutting out from the real world and falling in the peaceful and relaxing dreams.

* * *

"Are you sure that you don't need to talk to Hayashi about this? And maybe ask to check if the baby is healthy? It might be better if you go and see him Ryoma."

"I told you Monkey King, it's nothing. He just moves around a lot, that's all."

Keigo huffed in annoyance.

Since the baby (Ryoma thought that it was a boy, but since they agreed to keep the gender a secret he could be wrong.) had started to move Ryoma would quietly wince from time to time and lately Ryoma would run to the bathroom more than usually.

"It's just because he kicks where he shouldn't." was what Ryoma said when Keigo asked him about that. He did look in the internet (the wonders of Google) and some books about normal pregnancy to at least know what to expect, considering that Ryoma's case is just like any other pregnancy, only he's a male.

* * *

Keigo did drag Ryoma to see Hayashi when he started to cough and sneeze. It turned to be just a minor cold, just like Ryoma had said, since the weather was getting cold.

"Don't worry Atobe-san, the baby is fine and healthy and Echizen-san will be when he gets rid of that horrible cold. I'll write down the medicine he will have to take." Hayashi smiled. "And since you are here already, do you want to how he looks like, the baby?"

Keigo agreed, anxious to see the baby, but almost wanted to pout, when Ryoma reminded the doctor: "Just make sure that we don't see his gender."

Hayashi just continued to smile and nodded, but when his eyes fell on Keigo and saw the disappointment on his face he turned around and tried not to laugh. Too loud at least.

After placing the gel on Ryoma's stomach and used the transducer to let the two see the baby. He pointed with his pen and explained what he was showing to them.

After seeing him/her and getting Ryoma's medicine Keigo sent Ryoma home, while he himself had to go to a business meeting. It was a last moment announcement and couldn't be cancelled.

"Kabaji will be home when you get there and I'll probably be back late, so don't wait for me, ok?" he kissed Ryoma forehead and hugged him.

"Understood. Good luck with the meeting." Ryoma said and pecked him on the cheek, before getting in the car.

* * *

Keigo's secretary took care of everything he needed, like getting a suit and briefly telling him everything about the company whose owner he will meet in just minutes.

"A Law firm? And the owner is?" Keigo took one look into the paper that his secretary pushed in his arms and smirked.

'_This will be fun._' He thought to himself as he gave the pile of papers back to the woman that walked behind him and opened the black wood doors to the meeting room.

"Excuse me for being late, Tezuka-san."

* * *

**A/N: Now then. There was a question (from Petals. of. Midnight. I think) on how old is chibi. Well… He is about six months old in this chapter.**

**And about the marriage thing. Gay marriage isn't allowed in Japan, but let's just assume that Keigo politely asked (threatened and bribed) the pastor. ^^**

**I'm not sure if I got the baby checking device right, so if I didn't then let me know and I'll try to fix it. I did search on the interned (and again, the wonders of Google), so I might have got the wrong one.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed! ^^v**


	11. Chapter 10

_Keigo's secretary took care of everything he needed, like getting a suit and briefly telling him everything about the company whose owner he will meet in just minutes._

"_A Law firm? And the owner is?" Keigo took one look into the paper that his secretary pushed in his arms and smirked. _

'_This will be fun.' He thought to himself as he gave the pile of papers back to the woman that walked behind him and opened the black wood doors to the meeting room._

"_Excuse me for being late, Tezuka-san."

* * *

_

Keigo walked in his house, a wide grin on his face. The meeting with Tezuka was… interesting, if not amusing. Originally Tezuka had come to him to talk about business, like sighing a contract that would make them business partners.

Keigo thought about it for a while, considering all the pros and cons about working together with someone as serious as Tezuka. Tezuka was a valuable partner, that was true, but the dislike Keigo had towards him, because of what he did to his husband, Keigo couldn't get enough of this word, was still stronger that the rest of the arguments about Tezuka being a valuable business partner.

* * *

"_Excuse me for being late, Tezuka-san." the overly polite tone that Atobe used startled the stoic man out of his thoughts. _

_The said person looked up from the document he was reading. "It's ok Atobe-san."_

_Keigo took his seat opposite of Tezuka and they both stared at each other for a while. Both had unreadable expressions on their faces, but the emotions that were showed in their eyes weren't hidden. The both of them were extremely polite to each other, too polite. _

"_So, Tezuka-san. What did you want to talk about?" Keigo asked glancing at the papers in front of him._

_Tezuka cleared his throat before starting: "As you probably know, I'm the president of the new law firm 'XXX' and I came here today to offer…"_

_They both engaged in a long conversation, talking about the possible problems, what they could offer to each other and other matters. From time to time Keigo's secretary would come and bring them water or they would suddenly fall deep into their own thoughts and concentrate on their next answer, argument or proposition. _

_Keigo sometimes threw out some comments that made Tezuka flinch or make him uncomfortable. In return, Tezuka would point out Keigo's mistakes and irritate him with his own 'jokes'. It was like a silent battle between them about who will snap first. Childish and stupid, but none of them wanted to give in. There was also a small glaring match between them, as their eyes battled battles that couldn't be seen. All kinds of emotions could be seen, dancing in the dark blue and brown eyes, throwing silent dares to the opponent. _

_But even with all the childish fights and glaring matches between them, they finished everything and were able to come to some kind of conclusion. Even if it was only a temporary one. _

"_Thank you for your time Atobe-san. I hope to hear your answer soon."_

"_I will contact you as soon as I make the decision Tezuka-san. I have other matters to attend to, so I must excuse myself now." Keigo gave a small nod to Tezuka before walking out of the room. Tezuka answered him with the same and after the doors clicked shut he slumped in the chair behind him. It had been a very long meeting and the way Keigo's eyes looked at him, with the clear dislike in them, was kind of scary. _

_He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, wondering what he should and shouldn't say to Fuji when he gets home.

* * *

_

Just remembering how it went Keigo had to smirk, he won the battle of stares and stingy comments against Tezuka. And the way Tezuka's eyes widened when he saw the wedding ring on his finger… Priceless!

Somehow that felt so good and he just had to brag about it to someone. And that someone was right now napping in their bedroom.

When Keigo saw Ryoma soundly asleep, curled up in a ball, as much as that was possible with his baby bump, his eyes softened and he breathed out a quiet "Aww." before going closer to Ryoma and covering him with a blanket. He sat on the edge of the bed and silently watched as the pregnant man snuggled in the warmth and after sighing in content continued with his slumber.

People might wonder what was so interesting in watching someone sleep, but to Keigo it was one of the moments he truly treasured. The sight of Ryoma's relaxed face always calmed him down and made him forget all his worries for a while. And sometimes Ryoma would accidentally bump into him, while moving in his sleep, and then snuggle closer to him or pull Keigo to himself and smile a little.

Just thinking about these little things made Keigo smile a loving smile, directed to Ryoma.

The sheets rustled and a still sleepy Ryoma sat up in the bed. He looked around, rubbing his eyes and after noticing Keigo he smiled: "Kei. How did it - go in your meeting?" Ryoma yawned in the middle of his sentence.

Keigo laughed at the cuteness that was his husband: "It was ok. Though, I don't think that I will agree to the partnership."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Because Tezuka is the president."

Ryoma, who had gotten out of the bed and was now midway to the bathroom, stopped and looked at Keigo, curiosity dancing in his eyes. "And that's a problem why?"

Keigo wanted to say something like 'Because I don't like him' but changed his mind, so that he wouldn't sound like a five year old child. "Even if I agree that he is very motivated about his work and we could benefit from having a partner like Tezuka, I don't like the way he does things and his demands in exchange of fulfilling our." Half of everything he said was a lie, but Ryoma didn't need to know that, now did he?

The sly smile that appeared on Ryoma's face showed that he didn't believe a single thing that Keigo had said. Well, not a single thing, just the most of it.

* * *

"So, how did it go? The meeting I mean?" Tezuka heard Fuji's voice just as he had closed the door behind himself. He started to take off his coat and shoes as slow as he humanly could. He didn't want to face his lover just yet; Tezuka needed time to gather his thoughts and think over what he should and shouldn't tell Fuji.

Tezuka was sure that Fuji already knew, or at least assumed, that he and Atobe wouldn't be on good terms and would have a battle of words and the fact that Atobe will probably reject the whole thing, so that he could tell Fuji… But about the wedding ring he had to keep quiet. One Fuji will find out that Echizen and Atobe married, which isn't even legal in Japan, (so how did Atobe manage to get through it and not be found out, still was a mystery to Tezuka, bet again, if you out a wig on Echizen he turns into a girl. So everything is possible) he will probably start to have weird ideas. Really, really weird, Fuji-ish ideas.

And Tezuka didn't want to go through more of Fuji's crazy ideas; he had enough of them for the rest of his life just from the last time, when Fuji found out that he has an apron fetish. Tezuka shuddered at the memory.

"Kuni-bu! Did you hear me?" Fuji asked again, peaking from the kitchen.

"Ah." Tezuka slowly walked in the kitchen and past Fuji, sitting down on one of the chairs that were place in the little room and watched as Fuji started to eat his wasabi sandwich again. "It was quite good, but I don't think Atobe will accept the offer."

"But of course he won't, what did you expect Kuni-bu?" Fuji said as a matter of fact. "After all that you did to Echizen… Oh! That reminds me, did you talk to him?" Eyelids fluttered a bit, revealing a small glint of icy blue, that seemed to bore in Tezuka's soul.

He gulped: "I told you already Syuusuke. About a month ago or so."

That day when Fuji had talked it out with Echizen he had made Tezuka promise that he will go and apologize and offer help to him. And there were no such option as 'no, I don't want to'. Fuji wouldn't have broken up with him, Tezuka knew that, but the threat of no sex for a month and nothing but wasabi to eat was there. Tezuka didn't have much of a choice in this matter…

He did talk to Echizen and apologize to him, he wanted to offer help too, but was rejected and glared at, by one very jealous Atobe. He did tell Fuji that, but he seemed to accidentally forget that from time to time. When the talk was about Echizen or Atobe.

"That's fine then." Fuji was smiling again and went to sit in Tezuka's lap, eyes still slightly open and the smile suddenly had a very sadistic edge to it. "Do you know what kind of e-mail I got from Atobe today?"

"No. Was it something good?" Tezuka played along, hoping that Atobe hadn't done what he feared he had.

The smile widened: "Oh! It was! Did you know that Atobe and Echizen married? Not the pretend kind of marriage, but a real one. With a pastor and ceremony and guests and all that stuff. He even added few pictures. I can show you the later. Wonderful, isn't it."

"Y-yeah."

"And you know? I thought about it for a while and you know what? I want to get married too. But not in Japan of course, neither of us is Atobe, so we'll have to go to a different country, like Canada or South Africa or one of the states in America." Fuji was speaking with such enthusiasm.

Tezuka didn't know what to do anymore. He was too scared to object and his life will probably be a bit different, not in the good way, and he had to blame Atobe for it.

But he had to admit one thing. Atobe sure knew how to get his revenge, almost as good as Fuji.

"And you know what else Kuni-bu? We could adopt a kid too!"

_Oh God! Please help me!

* * *

_

"You did what?"

"I just told Fuji that we married and sent some pictures. I'm sure Tezuka will appreciate it as good as Fuji did. He even called to thank me." Keigo calmly said, while reading the newspaper. Ryoma was sitting next to him and eating ice-cream with peanut butter and jelly.

"I highly doubt that Tezuka will call to say 'Thank you for making my life hell'. Because knowing Fuji he will drug and take him to another country if he has to, just to get married." and the he added: "If he wants to get married that is."

"I think he does." Keigo mumbled.

Ryoma looked up at him, but didn't say anything. He knew that this was somewhat a revenge to Tezuka, but didn't want to voice it out, thinking that it might be better to act like he hadn't noticed the smug grin on Keigo's face.

He returned his gaze to the TV show he was watching before and wondered what kind of torture Fuji had unleashed on Tezuka to make him agree. It was kind of fun to think of all kind of crazy ideas, that would be possible to do if Fuji was the one doing them.

But then his trail of thought wandered to the little one in his belly. Ryoma had started to wonder if he will be a good enough moth-, _parent_ to the little one. He already had a few good names written down, but then Keigo just had to offer his choice of names. They had little bit of a discussion about the issue of who will name the little one, but in the end they stuck to rock, paper, scissors. Ryoma won but allowed Keigo to give the chibi a nickname once he/she is born.

Ryoma smiled to himself and drew circles on his round tummy with his finger.

"Ne, Keigo. Do you think I will be a good parent?"

"Of course you will, love. Your mother has already thought you about the things you will need to know and promised to help you and my mother will be more than glad to help you too, didn't she say that at the wedding? You also had to babysit Nanako-sans little ones before. You will be the best mom there is, trust me." Keigo reassured him and kissed on the forehead.

Ryoma glared at him: "I'm not a mom."

* * *

**A/N: I decided to write a little about Tezuka and Fuji, so they would feel left out. ^^**

**Don't have a lot to say, so I'll just ask you to leave a review for me. :3 **

**A/N nr. 2: I did a little mistake fixing and added something in a few places, like where Fuji talks with Tezuka about marriage and stuff.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Me owns nothing, except Hayashi, Ryoma's chibi and the plot. **

**Warning: Possible grammar/spelling mistakes and missing letters. Also, mpreg and boyXboy relationships. No lemons in this chapter.

* * *

**

The sound of a phone ringing was flying through one of the Atobe mansion's rooms. With slow steps Ryoma walked to the phone. Passing by the pictures of himself and Keigo hanging on the walls, together with Keigo's relatives and Ryoma's parents. He stopped when he was right in front of the small, glass table, with the ringing phone on top of it, an opened letter from Fuji and an envelope with a few pictures peaking out of it.

Ryoma picked up the phone, directing smirk towards the letter: "Hello?"

"_Ryoma? That's you? Thank God it's not that annoying diva you dare call your husband._" The speaker sighed in relief and shouted something to someone next, or at least close, to him.

"And what would you do _if _it was Keigo?" Ryoma asked; humor clear in his voice. "And shouldn't you two be in America?"

Laughs echoed in the room Ryoma was in, coming from the phone, before the speaker answered: "_I would hang up, like all the other times. And why can't I visit my cute little brother? I couldn't make it to your wedding, so the least I can do is come and greet you now, when I have free time. For the next three months, or so._"

Ryoma furrowed his brows: "So you will come and annoy me for three, or so, months?"

"_Yup! Aren't I nice?_"

"Very." Ryoma sighed "So, where are you now?"

There was a pause on the other end and Ryoma was about to repeat his question, when someone yelled in his ear: "_RYOMA! How's it going?_"

"Good, but first answer me, where are you?" Ryoma asked, not bothering to start a conversation with the hyperactive blond, that had snatched the phone from Ryoga obviously.

Sounds of a struggle were heard and then Ryoga was speaking again: "_Come pick us up. We're at the Tokyo airport right now. See you, chibisuke!_"

Ryoma glared at the phone for a while, before slamming it back down on the glass table and walking, wobbling, out of the room and in the direction of the garage, calling for Kabaji along the way. Bad enough that his brother and the hyper blond was here to get on his nerves for three months, he had to go and pick them up too.

Ryoma wouldn't get out of the car, since he would look rather weird, having a baby bump, that wasn't small and almost unnoticeable, like just few months ago. Men don't usually have baby bumps. And that's why he will ask Kabaji to do the honor of driving and walking around the airport and looking for his brother and his boyfriend.

"Kabaji, will you do that for me?" he asked, after explaining the situation.

"Usu."

"And don't tell Keigo yet. I will be the one to do that." Keigo didn't like his brother, even if he hadn't even met him. Talking on the phone was enough to get Keigo pissed off for a while.

"Usu."

Ryoma sat on the leather seat of the shiny, black Audi A7 sportback* and waited for Kabaji to start driving. The scenery outside the car became blurry, as Kabaji pushed down the gas pedal and made the car go faster, making the motor roar.

It was one of the rare times that Ryoma left the house. He only left when he had to go to Hayashi for a check-up or when Keigo dragged him shopping and from time to time he went to visit his parent's, sometimes spending the night there. Ryoma himself felt perfectly fine spending his free days in the comfort of Keigo's mansion.

The car speeded down the road, getting closer to its destination – Tokyo airport, by the minute. Kabaji slowed down enough for Ryoma to be able to see the colorfully dressed people rushing to their destinations or just leisurely walking around and talking to their companions. He was mentally getting himself ready for the madness that was waiting for him at the airport and later at home. When Ryoga found out that Ryoma was able to carry a child (from Rinko) and about what Tezuka had done, Ryoga called him and the first thing he did was yell at his little brother about him being an idiot and only then did he gave him some comforting words and all kinds of ideas on how he could get back to Tezuka for hurting him so.

"Stupid older brothers." Ryoma quietly mumbled to himself as the black Audi parked in the airports parking lot.

Kabaji got out of the car and walked inside the big building, leaving Ryoma alone and locked in. He absentmindedly stroked his tummy and watched the happy, not long ago reunited families happily chatting and leaving. He smiled to himself, imagining how it would look like if he and Keigo would be in their places, holding hands, hugging, laughing and crying after not seeing each other for a long time. With little kids running around and getting into trouble wherever they went. "Such a stupid thing to imagine." Ryoma scolded himself. He was becoming more and more like a girl. And he didn't like it one bit.

The locks clicked and Ryoma turned his head just in time to see the door opening and Ryoga's head peeking in, a large smile on his face, cheeks flushed and breath uneven. He was obviously running.

"Chibisuke!" he screamed and dived in the car. His head was now in Ryoma's lap, grin still on his face.

"Get off, your head is heavy."

"How mean of you." Never the less, Ryoga got up so that he would be able to hug his little brother. "How are 'ya doing?"

"Ugh… Not so good anymore."

Kevin's face shoved up next: "HEY! You're cheating on me! With your brother?" his voice was as loud as all the other times he had seen Ryoma or spoken with him on the phone.

Ryoga sat down on the leather seat, like a normal person for a change, next to Ryoma and pulled Kevin by the arm. Kevin squeaked because of the sudden action, but managed to free his hand and after huffing went to sin in the front.

"Now, now Kevin darling. I would _never _cheat on you, you know that. And besides, chibisuke is not my type no matter how you look at him, plus he's my _pregnant _little brother_ and a married _little boy." Ryoga tried to pacify his pouting boyfriend.

Ryoma didn't say anything, only watched the bickering between his brother and Kevin and frowned, thinking about Keigo's reaction when he finds out that the two will be staying with them for a while.

* * *

"Whoah! So this is where you live now? Cool…"

They were back at the mansion, Ryoga and Kevin had made up during the ride, so they hadn't talked much with Ryoma, yet. Kabaji went to do stuff, leaving Ryoma, Ryoga and Kevin in one of the many, nicely decorated rooms.

While Ryoma was in the bathroom, chibi was playing tennis with his bladder now that he had started to move around and kick or punch, the two got comfortable in the soft, lavender colored sofas and drank the cool cola, brought by one of the maids.

Once Ryoma was back and seated in the lavender colored loveseat in front of them, Ryoga spoke: "So, is the diva treating you right?" the usual happy-go-lucky tone in his voice gone, seriousness replacing it. Even his face was void of smiles and grins, eyes hard and serious. "Not like that robot dude that knocked you up?"

"Keigo is not like Tezuka. He might seem a bit…"

"Narcissistic, over the top, diva, self centered, rich snob?" Kevin tried to help.

Ryoma directed a glare at the blond: "Yeah… But he takes care of me and chibi. Sometimes he even goes over the top, but that's just him, trying to make sure I'm ok. So you have nothing to worry about." Still seeing the doubt on Ryoga's face he added, "Oyaji already had _the talk _with him."

Ryoga still looked unconvinced, but grinned anyway: "Well, I'm, and that means Kevin too, gonna hang around close to you for a while, so I will be able to see the diva in action for myself. But man.." he let his eyes wonder around the room "You _do _live in style. Just like mom said."

Ryoma snorted: "I _did _marry a fashion freak, so what did you expect?"

"A castle with a moat, big stone walls and all that medieval stuff actually." Kevin had gotten up from the sofa and was walking around, inspecting the fancy vases and paintings. "Are those _real _rubies?"

"Might be." was Ryoma's nonchalant answer that earned him a glare from Kevin and Ryoga's laughing fit.

"Ne, chibisuke."

"Don't call me that."

"Doe's the diva know about us being here?"

The glass, filed with Ryoma's favorite grape soda, stopped midway from his mouth and Ryoma looked at Ryoga with a look that clearly asked 'Are you a real idiot or just pretend to be one?'.

"What? I just asked!"

Ryoma sighed and tried to suppress the sudden want to smack his brother, hard. "You just randomly decide to come and stay here for three months, tell me only when you have arrived in Japan and ask me if Keigo knows about you staying here, when even_ I_ found out about it like, what, 2-3 hours ago? Do you really think he can see the future or something?"

"Well how the hell should I know! I wouldn't be surprised if he could!" Ryoga shouted back, standing up in the process.

Ryoma was about to throw something nasty back at his brother, but Kevin's shout got their attention. "Ah, snow."

They both turned their heads to look at the big windows. And really, big, white snowflakes were falling down from the dark grey sky and swaying as the wind blew. The first ones that fell on the cold, hard ground melted almost instantly, but as they continued to fall, a white blanket formed on the ground, trying to warm it.

"It's already the end of November huh?" Ryoga's quiet, barely above this whisper, voice formed small mist circles on the cold glass. He had gone to Kevin and hugged him from behind, pressing them together, and placed his head on Kevin's shoulder.

Watching them Ryoma felt kind of lonely and cold, but at the same time he was happy for his brother and friend. But he still wished Keigo was here with him right now, watching the first snowflakes falling down and cuddling, whispering sweet words in each other ear and giggling about their stupidness.

* * *

"ATOBE-ECHIZEN RYOMA!"

Ryoma flinched, not even trying to hide the fact that he did. Even the strongest and most brave men would tremble in fear and crawl in a hole to hide once they would hear a pissed off Atobe Keigo coming their way.

Ryoma wasn't an exception.

The bedroom door was thrown open and an angry, _very, very angry_, Keigo stormed inside, an anime style vein popping* on his forehead and a demon lord like air around him. Ryoma smile weakly and squeezed the pillow tighter and closer to himself, too afraid to look directly in his husbands eyes, so his own were turned to the bed post, since it was such an interesting bed post. Made from brown wood, with carvings and some kind of fancy cloth around it…

"Atobe-Echizen Ryoma, look at me." Keigo's voice was pretty demanding.

Slowly Ryoma faced his angry husband and squeaked: "Hai?"

"What. Is. Your. Brother. And. The. Blond. Madness. Doing. In. Our. House?" each word was said with barely contained anger and it looked like Keigo was trying not to yell. Right now Ryoma really regretted not asking Kabaji to do this.

"Uhh.. They will be staying here… For a while."

Ryoma could see Keigo's eyes twitch: "A little while being how long?"

Ryoma gulped and got ready for a hissy fit from Keigo: "Three months, or so."

Strangely there was nothing, so he carefully opened one eye to look at his husband, who seemed to be frozen in place, eyes wide. He threw a look in the direction of the door to see Ryoga and Kevin curiously peeking in and snickering quietly to themselves. Oh how Ryoma wanted to tell them to disappear before Keigo sees them, but that was out of the question, besides, right now he had a broken husband to fix.

"Keigo hunny? Are you ok?" slowly he extended his hands and placed them on Keigo's shoulders, himself still sitting on the bed, and pulled him down to sit on the bed too.

"Three… Three months. That long?" Keigo stuttered and looked at Ryoma, disbelief on his face and worry in his eyes.

"Yeah. Ryoga said that he has some time free from the tennis competitions, like Kevin, so they wanted to visit me, since they didn't make it to the wedding."

"More like I didn't invite them." Keigo mumbled; somehow back to being himself, more or less.

Ryoma stroked his back in circle like movements and heard Keigo mumble: "Three months… I bet they will break everything they touch, and I don't even want to think about the noise." He faced Ryoma with pleading eyes, that somehow humored Ryoma so much, he had to restrain from laughing. "Please, make them stay at your parents house. Please. I beg you!"

Ryoma smiled a bit: "Sorry Keigo, I tried that, but oyaji didn't want them there and he said that since we have such a big house…" he didn't finish, because Keigo was already shedding tears just by thinking about all the broken stuff and noise and whatever else his brother and Kevin will be responsible of.

* * *

It was the middle of December, only two weeks, give or take a few days, until Ryoma's birthday and everyone in the Atobe mansion were already in the holiday mood.

Just as Keigo predicted Kevin and Ryoga had broken some of his expensive vases by playing volleyball inside the house, _not _in the specially designed training room that Keigo had. Ryoma enjoyed the show of an angry Keigo trying to catch an amused Ryoga and a sugar high Kevin. They ran around the house, passing by Ryoma from time to time, being careful not to bump into him or make him fall down and hurt himself together with the chibi in his tummy, or making sure that they didn't cause much noise while Ryoma was napping.

And today was just the same.

Ryoga and Kevin had sneaked inside Keigo's study and messed up his documents, computer passwords and books. Once Keigo found his study looking like a tornado had gone through it all hell broke loose. There was yelling, cursing, help calls and endless running away from the angered diva.

But today Ryoma didn't enjoy it as much as the previous times. From the early morning he felt these sudden pain attacks. At first there was quite some time between them, but gradually it became shorter and shorter.

As another wave of pain washed over him, Ryoma squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, refraining from moving. Once it was over he opened the book, given by Hayashi, about the last months of pregnancy and leafed through the pages in a hurry, trying to find something that would help him. When he came across the word 'contractions' and 'a sign of the start of the birth' the book fell out of his hands.

He heard footsteps behind him, as Keigo, Ryoga and Kevin came in. All flushed and panting from all the running around.

"Ryoma love. What's wrong, you look pale." Keigo crouched in front of Ryoma, worry etched on his face. Ryoga and Kevin were behind Ryoma and even if he couldn't see them, Ryoma knew that they were worried too.

He took a deep breath: "Keigo, just don't panic, but… Get me to the hospital. Fast."

* * *

**A/N: Hehehehe, cliffhanger! How I love these things. :3**

**You can pretty much imagine what will happen in the next chapter, so I won't go into details. **

**I will only politely ask you to leave me some comment, by pushing the nice button below.**

**Thank you! :3**

***I especially checked the car on the internet. Lol.**

***I might be wrong about the name of the thing, so correct me if i am.  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: It isn't and never will be mine. Hayashi and Ryoma's kid do belong to me though.**

**Warning: Possible grammar/spelling mistakes, missing letters/words, mpreg, boy/boy relationships. A lousy attempt at writing the process of birth, so if you don't feel like reading please don't. It will prevent you from writing about how much you hated it afterwards. :)

* * *

**

"_Ryoma love. What's wrong, you look pale." Keigo crouched in front of Ryoma, worry etched on his face. Ryoga and Kevin were behind Ryoma and even if he couldn't see them, Ryoma knew that they were worried too._

_He took a deep breath: "Keigo, just don't panic, but… Get me to the hospital. Fast."

* * *

_

The moment Ryoma muttered out those last six words the room fell into silence. Shocked silence. Even Ryoga and Kevin stood somewhere behind him all shocked probably, not to mention the face Keigo was making was sort of funny. The clock ticked, seconds passed by and Ryoma patiently, as much it was possible when you had just found out that you will soon give birth, for the shocked men around him to get back to reality.

Only when he winced in pain, not being able to suppress it this time, did the three snap out of the surprise. Keigo picked Ryoma up, not caring that Ryoma was not that light anymore, and walked in a fast walk towards the cars, Ryoga running in front of him yelling for Kabaji. Kevin was opening doors and stopping maids in Keigo's way.

"Ryoma love, don't worry, we'll get you to the hospital soon." Keigo tried to keep his voice steady.

Ryoma quietly answered: "I know."

"KABAJI!"

"He's not in today!" Keigo yelled back. "You drive!"

"What! I thought he's always here." Kevin's voice came from somewhere in front of them.

Keigo didn't answer. They had gotten to one of the black limos in the insanely large garage and Keigo put Ryoma down, gently, and helped him to get in the car. Kevin sat in the front passenger's seat, Ryoga sat in the driver's seat and the second Keigo banged the door closed behind him, stepped on the gas pedal, making the car roar as it speeded out of the backyard and down the street.

"Hurts." Ryoma winced and Ryoga in turn made the car go faster, the engine roaring.

Keigo was holding Ryoma's hand in his own, the other wrapped around his small husband. "Ignore the speed limits; I will pay for them later."

"I would have anyway." Ryoga growled. "Hang on chibisuke, just hang on." He said moments later, throwing a worried glance at his little brother, who was clearly in pain.

Keigo's fingers danced around the buttons of his cell phone, pushing the needed numbers to call Hayashi. The dial tone was cut off as the doctor answered, voice smooth and calm.

"_Hello, doctor Hayashi speaking_."

"It's Atobe. We're on our way to the hospital; Ryoma said that the baby is coming." And just to show the doctor that it was indeed happening Ryoma let out a scream, making two men in the car flinch, one to push the poor car to its limits and Hayashi to mutter a 'Oh my.'

"_I will get a room ready, come in from the back_." Keigo could hear him running through the corridors of the hospital, yelling something to the nurses. "_In the mean time_," Hayashi was speaking in the phone again, "_support his back_."

Since it was a limo Keigo could lean against the door and move Ryoma, so that he was leaning against his chest pretty easily. Ryoma himself was panting heavily and tears were streaming down his face, hands clutching the round stomach. He winced with every new contraction, as the waves of pane washed over him again and again.

Even in this state, Ryoma could only wonder how girls went through this and later laughed about themselves. He had heard his mother talking about the time when he was about to come in this world. She often laughed when remembered how his old man was panicking and running around the house and yelling and then her smile would turn gentle and eyes soften as she would remember the little Ryoma, crying his lungs out in her arms. Ryoma could imagine Keigo's mom doing the same.

But right now, he didn't feel the joy of birth as he felt like something was breaking inside him. He was starting to respect the female part of the human society.

It seemed that it had started to snow outside and it was hard to see the road, since Ryoga hit the brakes and cursed at the top of his lungs. Or maybe something else.

"Ryoga, what's happening?" Kevin asked just after another painful wail from Ryoma. "You can still see the road, so why did you stop?"

Keigo turned his eyes away from Ryoma, who was gripping his hand in a death grip and on Ryoga's back. He was sure that he could still continue to drive, since the snow wasn't that strong yet. Hayashi on the other line of the phone was telling something to Ryoma. It sounded like "_Breathe in and out. Try to relax_." It was a good thing that the elderly doctor wasn't one of those who didn't really care about their patients. He didn't hand up and helped as much as he could through the small phone in Keigo's hands.

"Shit. We're stuck in something. I can't move the car from this spot. Damn it!" Ryoga continued to curse. This _was not_ the right time for this shit to happen. His brother was crying in pain behind him and was about to give birth and the shitty, fucking car was not moving! "Fuck."

"Kei…go. Hurts." Ryoma let out another yell of pain and tightened his hold on Keigo's arm.

Keigo could almost feel the bone in his arm cracking from the pressure, but refused to make a sound, since Hayashi said it would be best not to.

Kevin had gone out in the snow to try and see what the reason for the holdup was, while Ryoga moved to the back to give some support to his little brother. Ryoma was sweating and crying from the pain, wincing after every few seconds. It also seemed like he was blacking out from time to time.

And then Ryoma let out the loudest scream yet.

"Doctor! What the hell is happening to my husband?" Keigo yelled in the phone, looking at Ryoma with worry.

"_Oh boy… I think you won't make it to the hospital._" Keigo almost dropped the phone and Ryoga widened his eyes. "_You will have to do in the car. Don't worry, I will tell you want to do._"

Keego didn't have the voice to answer. Ryoga was just as quiet as the purple haired man. The only sound in the car was Ryoma's soft cries and pants. Kevin soon got back in the limo, hair full of snow that was starting to melt as he got in the car filled with hot air.

"It's no good. We're stuck."

For the first time in almost two months Keigo and Ryoga were both thinking and saying the same thing: "Shit."

Ryoma on the other hand groaned as he had stopped crying, but was still panting as he glared a weak glare at them: "Will you shut up? Your yapping is annoying and definitely not helping."

"_Echizen-san, has the pain lessened?_" Hayashi's voice came from the phone.

"Yeah… It's not as painful as it was just moments ago." Ryoma said still leaning against Keigo's chest.

The three sighed in relief; at least Ryoma wasn't in pain anymore. Keigo even kissed Ryoma's sweaty forehead and wrapped his arms loosely around the smaller man. But the fact the Ryoma will have to give birth in the car was still there and frightened Keigo a little. He had read about it, just in case, but he didn't think he could do it.

"_That means that the birth will start any moment now._" Hayashi said. "_Someone must help you when the baby comes out._" The way he said it made Ryoga and Kevin shudder.

"I'll do it." Keigo announced without a seconds thought. Birth or no birth, brother or no brother, no one is allowed to see between Ryoma's legs, except himself. "Ryoga, take my place will you. Kevin… err… Hold Ryoma's hand."

The blond and his boyfriend did as they were told, each taking their positions. Kevin was delighted that he won't have to look between Ryoma's legs. Because he wouldn't want to be scarred for live and Keigo wouldn't let him live a second longer.

Keigo took off Ryoma's pants and boxers and bent Ryoma's legs, pulling the big T-shirt that Ryoma was wearing over them; thus making sure that the blond and big brother wouldn't see what they shouldn't (he was the possessive type after all ) and making something like a cover over Ryoma's lover half.

Hayashi was speaking again: "_Echizen-san, once you feel like it's the time to push, push like I told you to. It may hurt so be strong. Atobe-san, when you see the head coming out support it._" He wasn't even trying to give suggestions to the other two, since they could only help by holding Ryoma's hand or saying encouraging words.

Ryoma was starting to pant again. "Hurts again." Kevin's hand was gripped in a death grip and it seemed like the blond was trying to hold back tears.

Tears were coming out of Ryoma's eyes again and he winced every now and then. Soon Keigo could see the head coming and commented to Hayashi what was happening, in turn receiving instructions from the doctor. Ryoga was whispering quiet, encouraging words in his little brother's ear, not at all bothered by the fact that Ryoma probably didn't listen to him anyway. Kevin just tried not to scream as the bone in his arm was cracking and breaking.

After about a half an hour it all ended.

Ryoma let out a sigh of relief and soft cries filled the stuffy car. Kevin's arm was released and the spark of happiness danced in Ryoga's eyes.

"Congratulations Ryoma. It's a boy." Keigo held the small crying bundle to his chest. "Kevin, give me the knife you always have with you."

Kevin blinked in surprise, but took it out of his jeans pocket and handed to the purple-haired man. "Why do you need it anyway?"

"To cut the navel-cord you idiot. Even _I _know that!" Ryoga said and moved away from behind Ryoma to bicker with his lover. Leaving the happy couple alone as much as possible, considering that they were in a limo.

Keigo wrapped his shirt around the small new life and looked at his husband, who was now lying propped against the car door. His forehead and the rest of the face was covered in sweat and his hair all messed up, strands sticking to his face. He had a gentle and loving smile on his face, eyes soft and this time tears of happiness in the corners of his eyes.

Keigo gave the little baby boy to his husband and watched as the latter gently held him and watched with a smile as the small baby breathed in and out, clearly sleeping after taking his first breaths of air.

"He's small." Ryoma whispered. The emotions he felt couldn't be described in words; they were too many of them, too strong. He laughed and looked up from the sleeping baby in his arms: "He's mine."

"That he is." Keigo answered with a happy smile of his own and leaned close to Ryoma and kissed him softly but passionately. "That he is."

* * *

They somehow got to the hospital in the end. Ryoma had fallen asleep, the little baby boy in his arms and Keigo had his arms wrapped around them both. Ryoma was wearing pants again, but they moved to another seat since the one they used before was… Well.. They couldn't sit on it anymore due to various reasons.

Once Ryoga had parked behind the hospital and they got the sleeping Ryoma out of the car and in Hayashi's care, Keigo had muttered something about getting rid of the black limo once he has time for it. Kevin wanted to go and check if his arm isn't broken and Ryoga went with him, saying that Kevin will probably get lost once he turns at the first corner. Keigo was only happy that the noisy ones were gone.

"Well Atobe-san, I can assure you that both Echizen-san and your son are ok. Echizen-san is tired though, so you should let him sleep for a while." Hayashi patted his bosses back and smiled a knowing smile when Keigo sighed and nodded, confirming that he had heard everything.

"Thank you Hayashi."

Keigo went inside Ryoma's room and sat besides Ryoma's bed, his fingers already danced across the cell phone buttons, this time typing messages for his and Ryoma's parents, the new grandparents. He was sure Nanjirou will be a bit sad knowing that he didn't get a pretty granddaughter, but a grandson instead. His parent's would be happy just knowing that both Ryoma and the little baby boy were fine, just as Rinko.

"Ngh… Keigo?" Ryoma's slightly hoarse voice asked.

Keigo shot him a look and frowned: "You should sleep you know. Your face is pale."

"Don't want to." Ryoma mumbled and sat up in his bed, with Keigo's help. "My butt hurts."

"I can imagine."

Ryoma glared a weak glare at him, but then looked around the room, obviously looking for his son. "Where's Akira?"

"Akira?" Keigo blinked. "Why Akira? You could have named him 'Alexander' or something. It would be cooler that way."

"Because I wanted to." Ryoma's eyes landed on the small bundle in the crib placed next to his bed. A smile formed on his face as he watched the little one sleeping.

Keigo rested his head on his hand that was propped up on Ryoma's bed: "You sure smile a lot today. Not that I mind it, you have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen."

He could see Ryoma blush and laughed. He got up from the not-so-soft chair and got in the bed next to Ryoma, surprising the younger male. Ryoma was about to say something, probably to scold him for getting in his bed or something like that, but Keigo shut him up with a kiss.

"Sleep." He murmured against Ryoma's lips and gently made him lie back down. He got comfortable next to him and frowned again: "I should make sure they get better beds in here. This one is uncomfortable, not to mention small."

Ryoma rolled his eyes before snuggling closer to Keigo and falling asleep again.

* * *

**A/N: Just saying: I based Akira's birth on what I found in internet (Moms writing about how it felt and so one.) since asking my mom would be… Ugh.. awkward and not to mention embarrassing. o.O **

**Still hoped that you people liked it.**

**P.S. Just to remind you, this is my first time writing something like that (birth I mean), so don't be too hard on me… Please. **

**I would also like to ask you for a small review before you leave. ^^ **

**Please and Thank you! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Akira belongs to me, plot belongs to be. The rest is Konomi-sensei's.**

**Warning: Spelling/grammar mistakes, missing words/letters. Mpreg, male/male relationships.**

**Main pairing: Ato/Ryo, also called Royal Pair.**

**Side pairings: Ryoga/Kevin, Tezuka/Fuji.

* * *

**

**A/N: I'm back everyone! Who missed me? **

**Anyhow… My computer is finally fixed, so I can get back to writing new chapters for my ongoing fics. Luckily, everything that I had pre-written was saved so I don't have to start from nothing. :D**

**Have fun reading!

* * *

**

Ryoma felt a little awkward.

Ok, maybe not a little but A LOT.

When he woke up again in the hospital the first thing that his souse did was kiss him on the forehead and leave. Later he got a message that Keigo had to go to a meeting or whatever..

Needless to say that Ryoma sat in his bed with a pout on his lips for good five minutes.

Ryoga and Kevin never showed up after going to check Kevin's arm. But that wasn't strange at all because knowing his brother Ryoma could easily guess that the slightly older Echizen and his American boyfriend had occupied a janitor's closet or something like that and were 'relieving' or 'getting rid of stress' like Ryoga called their sudden disappearances.

The nurses ran in and out of his ward, sometimes to check on him and Akira and sometimes to just peek in and stare at him with fear or interest and sometimes even admiration. Ryoma couldn't understand why. So when Hayashi came during lunch time and explained him that Keigo had told the nurses that Ryoma's his new wife and now the whole female personnel in the hospital knew that their boss has a wife and a son, Ryoma was a bit embarrassed, happy, surprised and a lot of mad.

He was about to call Keigo and yell at him, meeting or no meeting, but Hayashi used that moment to start to explain him how to take care of Akira, who was still sleeping. So the new parent forgot all about calling Keigo in interesting names and carefully listened to Hayashi's suggestions on the DOs and DON'Ts.

Luckily, Ryoma already had some experience on taking care of little babies (Thanks to Nanako) so he figured he won't have that much of a hard time with little Akira. The only thing that left him mute was what Hayashi mentioned about feeding the little newborn.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

_Hayashi looked at the little baby who was sleeping in his crib: "Well… When he wakes up he will probably want to eat again." (The nurses fed the little baby boy while Ryoma was sleeping.) _

_Ryoma looked away from his notebook: 'Feed him…" Blink. "How?"_

"'_How' you ask..." Hayashi took off his glasses and started to clean them, "With your breasts of course. Just like all the other new moth—khmm.. Parents."_

_The notebook fell out of Ryoma's hands and clattered down the bed and on the floor, pencil together with it. The sound resonated in the room and woke up Akira. The baby's cries didn't let the young parent stay shocked for long. He picked up the small baby boy from the crib and gently rocked in his arms, humming a lullaby that Rink taught him._

_Hayashi placed his glasses back on his nose and smiled in his beard: "That's a nice melody."_

"_Mhmm… My mother taught me. I sang it when he was kicking around a lot and it calmed him down." Ryoma said, a fond smile on his face._

_Ryoma continued to rock his son even when he had stopped crying, but looked up at Hayashi and asked: "When you said about the feeding thing… Did.. Did I hear right?"_

"_Hmm…" the old doctor glanced at him for a moment, "About the breast feeding? Yes, I did say I like that."_

"_Bu-but… I don't exactly have… Well, you know… B-breast to feed with… A-and I well.. You know…" Ryoma stammered._

_Hayashi laughed in his beard again: "Oh don't worry about that Echizen-san! Your body has probably adjusted itself for the good of the baby already, so technically you should able to produce milk and feed little umm…" he took a glance at the name tag sticked on the crib, "Akira-kun. You can use instant milk when he grows up a bit but for now…."_

_There was a knock on the door before nurses head popped up when the door opened: "Hayashi-sensei, you have a patient calling for you. Room 37."_

_The nurse was gone in an instant and Hayashi started to walk in the direction of the door. "Anyway… I have to go now. Let me know if your bottom still hurts and if you have some other problems." He was about to close the door behind him when he looked at Ryoma, whose mouth was hanging open, and smiled: "Good luck Echizen-san."_

**~Flashback End~

* * *

**

And that's what happened just moments ago.

Akira was crying in Ryoma's arms now and Ryoma himself was too scared to move now. He had no problems about dealing with dirty diapers, baby baths, Keigo's hysterics, his dad, but breast feeding was something else. Ryoma _knew_ that he probably wasn't the first or the last male that had the same thing happen to him (meaning – being able to carry a child), but this… This was serious.

Ryoma placed the crying bundle in his lap, making sure the he won't fall out or move, placed a pacifier in his mouth. After that he slowly raised his hands and looked at them. After mumbling something under his nose he placed both of his hands on his chest and rubbed his nipples with his fingers. He furrowed his eyebrows. The things on his chest are not and will never be the proper baby feeding equipment, no matter how hard to try to imagine it differently.

"Stupid doctor." He mumbled.

But still, he slowly removed his hands from their places on his chest and slowly pulled the shirt over his head and dropped the piece of clothing next to him on the bed. Hoping that no one will come in his room for a while he hesitantly picked up the little baby boy, removing the pacifier from the little mouth in the process and held him close to his bare chest.

This was so… Stupid and _embarrassing_. Now, he wouldn't mind Keigo sucking (or biting or pinching) his nipples, only because it was for the sheer pleasure (but they haven't done _it_ yet) and Ryoma can kind of imagine how it would feel like, but this… This was painful at first and then just became a plain weird feeling.

Ryoma sighed:"There goes my pride and the last remains of my so called manhood." He looked down at his little boy: "But I guess it's worth it."

* * *

After making sure that Akira was no longer hungry (Ryoma refused to call that procedure 'feeding') he laid against the pillows in his hospital bed, Akira in his arms blinking happily and looking at him.

The quiet moment was rudely interrupted by an overly happy Nanjirou as he bursted in the room, Rinko and Keigo's parent's right behind him.

"Seishonen! Where's my granddaughter?"

Rinko reacted faster than Ryoma and pulled her husband's ear: "Stop yelling Nanjirou! We are in a hospital for goodness sake!"

Keigo's mother Junko and father Yuu ignored the loud couple and walked closer to Ryoma's bed to greet the new parent and their grandchild. Ryoma turned Akira in is arms so that he would be able to look at the room and that the grandparents would be able to see the face of their grandchild.

Junko, a very positive woman who didn't even do as much as blink after finding out about Ryoma, hugged the young male and kissed his forehead as a greeting: "Ryoma-kun, how are you feeling? Oh and what a cutie. Can I hold him?" she clapped her hands together and almost jumped on place.

"Better now that I've slept a bit Junko-san." Ryoma said and handed her Akira. "He's name is Akira."

"Oh my. Ryoma honey, are you ok?" Rinko had finished taking care of Nanjirou and was now cooing over the baby in Junko's arms. "Nanjirou look at how cute he is."

"Wait! What! That's a _he_? Where the hell is my granddaughter?" Nanjirou walked closed and inspected the new born, stepping on Yuu's foot at the process. He widened his eyes and looked at Ryoma, pointing a finger at the said man: "You did something wrong! I want my cute granddaughter! Redo it, now!"

Ryoma managed to only do as much as glare because Keigo's dad joined the conversation, shutting Nanjirou up even before Rinko did it: "_Echizen-san_, will you _please _act your own age for once and it is not Ryoma-kun's fault that he had a boy. And stop yelling in the hospital and at Ryoma-kun, he is still recovering." The elder Atobe took a breath "_And _will you stop stepping on my feet all the time? This _is _the third time already since we entered this building! _Plus, _I demand and apology. Right now!"

"What did you say, you rich snob? I can point and yell at my son as much as I want _and _I won't apologize. It's your fault at standing there." The elder Echizen stuck out his tongue and grinned.

Atobe Yuu just had had enough and he glared through squinted eyes at the immature male. Even if he wasn't quite ecstatic about his only son marring another male, who turned out to be pregnant, at first, now he had come to love Ryoma as his own son (with the help of his wife and a frying pan of course). So as the boy's father-in-law he thought that it is his duty to stand up for him, even against the boy's real father.

"Ammm…. Umm… Mom?" Ryoma looked at his mother with a questioning look, "Help?" he pointed at the two glaring males.

Rinko and Junko looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Both of them had pretty childish husbands, even if they themselves didn't want to admit it.

"Nanjirou/Yuu, get out!"

"Ehhh? But Rinko-chan, he was the one who started it!"

"Junko. This is a serious matter and I must see to the end of this."

The both women just gave them a stern look and kicked out of Ryoma's ward (Akira was safely in Ryoma's hands at that moment). Ryoma laughed at the whole antics of his and Keigo's parents. Who would have known that Keigo's stoic dad would have a childish side to him.

"Men…" Rinko mumbled to herself and took Akira out of Ryoma's hands.

Ryoma sighed: "Redo it? Is he an idiot?"

"As if you didn't know that already Ryoma. But Akira-chan really does look like a healthy little tyke. You must be proud Ryoma honey." Rinko gave her son a motherly smile and cooed at Akira, touching his cheeks with her fingertips.

Junko sat down on Ryoma's bed, near his legs and was also smiling a motherly smile as she recalled her cherished memories. "I remember the first time I got to hold Kei-chan. He was so small and fragile that I was afraid to drop or injure him. He was a loud one too, always crying when I left the room or didn't give him all may attention. He's so grown up now… Time sure flies by fast."

"Oh my, I bet you had a lot of hard time because of him." Rinko laughed, "My Ryoma was a sleeper, always so calm and quiet. He was the perfect dream child at first, when he was about a year old he started to ask for my attention even more, not to mention Nanjirou. That man spoiled him rotten, even with all the complaining about Ryoma not being a girl."

Ryoma furrowed his eyebrows and wanted to pout, but didn't: "Mom, stop it. It's embarrassing."

Rinko shook her head and chuckled to herself. Junko laughed a bit and glared at the door when her sharp hearing caught on the silent fight of words between the two grandfathers.

"Children, they are two overgrown children."

Rinko gave Akira back to Ryoma and huffed: "The nurses will be mad again. Dear God, are they five or something?" she sighed and turned to Ryoma, "I think we'll go now honey, your father is making too much of a fuss."

"Hmm.. Come visit again?" Ryoma asked, receiving a hug from his mother.

She smiled, "If your father promises to behave."

She opened the door and faced Nanjirou and Yuu. She walked past them, waving goodbyes to Junko, Ryoma and Yuu. Nanjirou yelled a quick 'bye bye' to everybody and ran after his wife, yelling something incomprehensible.

Keigo's parents stayed a bit longer. They talked about a lot of things concerning Keigo and Akira and Yuu complained about Nanjirou. In the end they both said their goodbyes to Ryoma and little Akira, leaving both of them alone in the white room.

Akira was sleeping now and Ryoma gently placed him in the crib, trying not to wake him. He himself was also pretty tired, even if he did sleep for a long time before.

He lied back on the soft pillows and pulled the blanked a bit higher, trying to snuggle in the warmth. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, hoping that Keigo would come back from his meeting or whatever the thing that he had to was.

* * *

Ryoma glared.

Keigo smiled back at him.

"Hell no Monkey King." A hushed whisper.

Keigo didn't lose his smile and held out the piece of clothing in front of him. "But Ryo-Ryo, it will be easier this way for you AND Akira." Keigo answered in the same whispers as Ryoma.

"Hell. No." Ryoma intensified his glare, "You wear it if you like it so much."

"But I'm not the one who has to _feed _Akira." Keigo watched in secret delight as those cheeks colored in a shade of pink after he had said that.

When Keigo had found out (meaning walked in the room while Ryoma was in the process of doing _that_) he just stood there with his mouth open from shock and watched as Ryoma turned redder by the second. After the shock had disappeared he went and kissed his short spouse on the lips and whispered a soft 'mommy' in his ear.

He wasn't allowed in Ryoma's ward for a while after that.

Right now they were sitting in their bedroom back at the Atobe mansion and Keigo was trying to force Ryoma into wearing something that mildly reminded of an apron. Only yesterday Hayashi gave the 'ok' for Ryoma and Akira to head home. Of course he also lectured the young parents about the DOs and DON'Ts again and checked Akira's health for the last time before he headed to his home for the first time.

Ryoma stood up, fists clenched at both sides of his hips and whispered in a deadly tone: "I will _not_ wear that _and _if you will try to talk me into doing that _one more time_ I will use your purple shirts as Akira's diapers."

The apron-like thing slid out of Keigo's hands and dropped on the floor. Keigo himself had lost his smile and was now trembling a bit. After a moment of silence between them Keigo also stood up and screeched, his voice a few octaves higher than usually: "Don't you dare! Those shirts were-"

He was cut off by the wails that came from the small bundle of blankets that was in the light yellow crib, not too far from the big king-sized bed covered in white sheets. Ryoma quickly strode from the loveseat he had been sitting on not too long ago to the crying baby and picked him up. He gently rocked the little boy in his arms and sang one of the lullabies his mother had taught him when she visited him at the hospital.

He shot Keigo a small glare, but the purple-haired man just laughed to himself, forgotten about the shirt threat.

_Really… The man that I married has turned into a worried mother. And he still denies it, Hah!_

Ryoma placed the again sleeping baby in his crib and went back to the loveseat where Keigo was sitting and watching as he came closer. Ryoma stopped and stared down at his husband. He opened his mouth to say something but Keigo grabbed his hand and pulled him down in his lap.

The older of the two chuckled and whispered in Ryoma's ear: "And now try to deny the fact that you have turned into an Oishi double."

Ryoma pouted and placed his forehead on Keigo's and looked into the dark blue eyes. He didn't try to think up and answer to Keigo's statement because they both knew that it was true and Ryoma couldn't think of a good comeback anyway. He just shrugged his shoulders and wrapped his hands around Keigo's neck.

Ryoma was the one who closed the distance between their faces and kissed his spouse. The kiss soon turned from a shallow one to a deep and sensual one with tongue battling tongue and soft moans vibrating in their mouths. Keigo's hands sneaked under Ryoma's shirt, but the younger male stopped them. Keigo made a growl of annoyance and pulled away from the fiery kiss.

Ryoma was a bit flushed and panted a bit.

"We can't Keigo."

"Why? It's not like anyone will bother us now that your brother and the other one are gone." Keigo ran his finger through Ryoma's hair, marveling the silky feel and pulled him closer.

Ryoma tired to resist, he really did, but the strong hands didn't let him go.

"A… Akira will… ngh… wake up." He managed to say.

"Not a problem." Keigo smirked against Ryoma's neck, "We can move."

"But-"

_Knock, knock._

They both, meaning Keigo, stopped their actions and listened to the butler speaking from the other side of the wooden door. "Excuse me Ryoma-sama, but there is a guest waiting for you in one of the guestrooms."

Ryoma got out of Keigo's lap and went to open the door. He came face to face with the elderly man, who had a bold head and gray mustache and was wearing glasses, but his eyes were closed.

"Who is it?"

The butler cleared his throat: "He called himself Fuji Syuusuke-san. Now, if you will excuse me…"

"Eh… what does Fuji want from you?"

Ryoma sighed and turned around to face his husband: "He's probably here to talk to me; he called and mentioned something like that yesterday evening." He threw a glance at the crib next, "Stay here and watch Akira will you."

Keigo sighed and kissed Ryoma's forehead: "Hai, hai… My princess."

Ryoma kicked him before leaving to meet Fuji.

* * *

Fuji was happily sipping his tea and waited for the golden-eyed male to show up. He did call yesterday evening and warn him, so there shouldn't be any surprises after hearing that he has come.

But it might be possible that the younger male forgot about his call.

But when he started to pounder over the possibilities he heard footsteps rapidly getting closer to him and soon Ryoma appeared in the doorframe.

"Sorry you had to wait." He breathed out and took a seat in front of Fuji, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh don't worry umm.. Ryoma-kun, I didn't wait that long." He could see Ryoma furrowing his eyebrows a bit but the man didn't say anything. "So, did you get the pictures I sent you?"

For a moment he watched as Ryoma tried to recall something but then he started to smirk and to Fuji it looked like he also tried hard not to laugh.

"Yeah I did. Keigo also saw them." He looked at Fuji with bright golden eyes that twinkled in amusement, "Can I ask you something?"

Fuji smiled: "But of course."

"How did you manage to get Tezuka into a pink tuxedo? Not that I'm saying that it didn't go well together with your dress… But, how?"

"Ohh.. That." Fuji sipped his tea, "Let's just say that Kunimitsu didn't like the idea of Atobe and other people knowing about some aspects of his life that he would rather keep to himself."

Ryoma laughed out loud this time, managing to choke out something that sounded like: "Marilyn and baby elephants and fluffy slippers kind of things?"

"Something like that, yeah." I chuckled to myself. "Actually, today I came to congratulate you Ryoma-kun."

He looked at me with confusion written all over his face: "Huh?" and then realization dawned on him, "Ohhh.. Ahahaha.. Thank you." He even blushed a bit.

"Hahahaha! It's ok, your head is probably still in a daze after all that has happened, right?" I sipped my tea again, realizing that there is nothing left of it anymore.

He sighed and a fond smiled found its place in his lips, "Too much to count. I still haven't really wrapped my head around the fact that Akira is here. Not that Keigo is helping me." The last sentence was mumbled under his nose, but Fuji still heard it loud and clear.

"So you named him Akira? It kind of fits considering that he is your child." Fuji sighed, "Now if only I could talk Kunimitsu into adopting… That man can be childish about the simplest things."

"Haaa…"

Fuji was about to say something else but his phone beeped. After taking it out from his pocket and reading the message he quickly excused himself and went out of the room to make a call. When he came back he apologized to Ryoma and left because of some urgent thing considering his photos.

* * *

"Well then, I'll see you around Ryoma-kun."

"Ahh… "

Ryoma was about to turn around and walk back in the house when Fuji suddenly yelled over his shoulder: "I forgot to mention, but some of the old regulars have come back to Japan. They might want to do a get-together thing."

Ryoma stopped halfway and looked back at Fuji's retreating back. He groaned and furrowed his eyebrows again; this was something he didn't want to go through. The old regulars probably didn't know that he and Tezuka broke up and that now he's married to Keigo AND has a child.

"Oh great…"

* * *

**A/N: Tadaaaan! A long chapter this time! I hope you like it though and it wasn't too rushed.. If it was, feel free to tell me and I will try better for the next one. :)**

**School starts next week (My summer break was three months long. :3), so I might not update as fast as I used to (not that I can call that fast -_-), but I shall try! **

**Review please! **

**Please and thank you! :3**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Akira belongs to me. Plot belongs to be. Hayashi belongs to me. The rest is does not belong to me, though I wish it would. **

**Warning: Spelling/grammar mistakes, missing words/letters. Mpreg and male/male relationships. Mentions of sex, but the action itself not graphically described.

* * *

**

**Main pairing: Ato/Ryo, also called Royal Pair.**

**Side pairings: Ryoga/Kevin, Tezuka/Fuji.

* * *

**

Previously:

"_Well then, I'll see you around Ryoma-kun."_

"_Ahh… "_

_Ryoma was about to turn around and walk back in the house when Fuji suddenly yelled over his shoulder: "I forgot to mention, but some of the old regulars have come back to Japan. They might want to do a get-together thing."_

_Ryoma stopped halfway and looked back at Fuji's retreating back. He groaned and furrowed his eyebrows again; this was something he didn't want to go through. The old regulars probably didn't know that he and Tezuka broke up and that now he's married to Keigo AND has a child._

"_Oh great…"

* * *

_

Ryoma was fidgeting a lot after Fuji had left, Keigo noted. And Ryoma _does not _fidget. _Ever. _So it was quite understandable for Keigo to worry.

Even when they bathed Akira and Ryoma fed him it seemed like his mind was somewhere far, far away. It was kind of disturbing actually. Seeing Ryoma so distracted and absent-minded Keigo had to wander what was wrong. The fact that it had something to do with Fuji was a given, especially if you knew what that sadistic demon was capable of (Tezuka in a pink tuxedo, I remind you).

"Ryoma, what's wrong? You look… Distracted."

Keigo's concerned voice made Ryoma turn his head in his husband's direction. They were both lying in their king-sized bed at 3am, Akira had finally fallen asleep, and Keigo deemed it ready to talk about Ryoma's sudden change in behavior.

The shorter man of the two smiled a small smile, clearly meant to reassure his worried spouse: "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"No you're not." Keigo frowned, "Ever since Fuji left you have been deep in thought and fidgeting a lot. Hell, you even drank my black, sugar-free coffee. And need I remind you that you _hate_ my sugar-less coffee."

Ryoma attempted to glare at Keigo, but if failed miserably. He sighed and placed his head on Keigo's shoulder, the other wrapping his arm around Ryoma's shoulders and pulling him closer to himself. They stayed like that for a while, cuddling and quietly breathing, until Ryoma sighed again.

"Well… You know…"

* * *

"Kuni-bu, I'm hooome!"

Tezuka glanced over the newspaper he was reading and answered with a quiet 'welcome back' to Fuji before continuing to get in touch with the latest happenings in Japan and the world. Maybe if he will seem tired Fuji wouldn't pester him about the adoption thing today. And just maybe he would also decide not to mention anything about his visit to the Atobe household.

_Though, that wouldn't happen even if I would be already asleep._

Fuji entered the small living room of their apartment, a big smile on his face. He was also a bit out of breath, as if he was running and his cheeks were lightly pink. He widened his already bright smile and walked to stand in front of Tezuka. The happy bounce in his walk only served as the start for the warning bells going off in Tezuka's head.

His newspaper was roughly pulled out of his hands and thrown somewhere in the relatively small living room. Though, his lap wasn't unoccupied for long since Fuji soon was sitting in it, facing his spouse, arms wrapped around the bespectacled mans neck.

"Ne Kuni-bu, I went to see Echizen-kun again today."

Tezuka only blinked and sighed: "That's… Nice."

"Aha!" Fuji giggled a bit, "Though I didn't see Akira-chan, Echizen-kun's little boy, or Atobe. But Echizen-kun looked really good and energetic. We had a little talk about stuff."

Tezuka really wanted to continue reading his newspaper, so he just nodded showing his sadistic spouse that he had heard what he had just said.

Fuji guided his hands across Tezuka's face, thus making him momentary forget about the piece of paper with words in black ink printed on it. "You know Kunimitsu…" Tezuka's glasses came off, "Echizen-kun looked so happy talking about his son…" the first buttons of Tezuka's button-up shirt opened by themselves, showing off a bit of Tezuka's skin, "So I was wondering…" a lick on the neck, "Why don't we consider adopting."

Fuji's hands skillfully traveled under the bespectacled man's white shirt, making the buttons pop open or rip off the shirt. The way Tezuka's eyes darkened with lust was a sure sign that there shall be some hot love making pretty soon. And Fuji was all ready to go at it, since that was his small plan all along. And maybe he could even make Tezuka agree to the adoption thing, just like he had done when he wanted to marry.

Tezuka yanked up Fuji's hands and held his wrists tightly in his slightly sweaty hands. Oh how he didn't like that victorious smile on Fuji's face and the predator-ish look in the sadistic mans eyes.

"You planned this didn't you." It came out as a low growl.

"Whatever do you mean, oh dear husband?" innocence was leaking though his words. Fake innocence if you must know.

Tezuka narrowed his eyes and whispered, "No kids." Before leaning closer and kissing Fuji. It was a battle of tongues and a lot of saliva exchanging but nonetheless a fiery and deeply sensual kiss that left both of them panting and slightly flushed.

"You know what Kuni-bu" Fuji leaned closer and whispered in Tezuka's ear, "The old team is baaack."

The stoic man groaned and decided to deal with that later. After some fun-time with the plotting demon in his lap that he calls his spouse.

* * *

The plane landed safely in Tokyo airport, carrying two of the old Seigaku regulars in it.

They both walked out of the airport with bags in their hands looking sleepy and a bit battered. The jet lag was already attacking them, especially the red-head who had a small, white bandage on his right cheek, still there even after he had graduated middle school so long ago.

His hair was a bit longer and could probably be taken in small pony-tale at the back of his head. He was wearing an outfit that would probably be perfect for summer, not the cold winter that had fallen on the never sleeping city.

He shuddered and wrapped the not too warm jacked around him tighter: "It's so cold nya!"

His companion laughed at his boyfriends antics but didn't comment on it. Instead the young doctor chose to look around for a taxi. He seemed to be dressed at least somewhat according to the weather, but still shivered with every cold breath of the icy wind. The ever present two bangs that always covered his forehead were replaced by many more, hiding that part of his face. The green, kind eyes were the same as all those years back, but he no longer worried about every little thing (Like his partner being cold)… Sometimes.

"Ah, there's a taxi right there. Let's go Eiji." The taller of the two said and started to walk in the direction he had pointed out.

The one that was just named as Eiji, put on a small pout on his face, but followed anyway. "Why is it so cold in Japan? It wasn't like this in Hawaii!"

"Eiji… I told you to dress warmly. And besides.." Oishi stopped his conversation with Eiji to give directions to the fat taxi driver, "You can't compare Hawaii and Japan."

"Mou nya."

Oishi laughed at Eiji's antics and patted the red-heads head. "Don't worry Eiji.. We finally have the chance to meet everyone."

At that Eiji brightened and flashed his famous smile and started to bounce on his feet: "That's right, that's right! I get to see Fujiko and O'chibi and Momo and everyone else again!"

They drove off deeper inside the busy city, the snow seemingly swallowing them and the rusty, yellow car they were sitting in.

* * *

Tacibana Ann, no Momoshirou Ann was sitting in her brown, soft couch in the living room of the small house that she and her husband, Momoshirou Takeshi, owned.

Her hands were moving in rhythmic and well known movements. The knitted yellow sock, almost finished was dangling on her tummy; the other was lying on the sofa next to her.

The TV was on and some show for children was on, playing an anime about some sort of imaginary creatures. Ann glanced at the two year old girl sitting in front of the TV and looking at the screen almost hypnotized.

"Sachiko, don't sit so close. It's bad for your eyes."

The little girl with black hair, braided in two braids looked back at her mother with her big, purple eyes and gave a curt nod, "Okay momma."

The big innocent smile on her face was all it took to take the little anger that Ann had away and she smiled fondly at the little girl.

Then she turned her eyes toward the round clock hanging on the wall and frowned slightly. Her husband should be home soon from America. He had been sent there for three months because of work, even when he didn't know anything other than 'yes',' no' and 'I don't understand' in English. Honestly, Ann was worried that her husband, being the hotheaded man that he is, will start a fight because of something stupid.

She sighed and resumed to knit the small wool sock.

A small hand touched her swollen belly and she looked at her daughter.

"Momma, is Sachiko's little sister ok?" she looked a bit worried.

Ann placed the unfinished sock down and let Sachiko crawl in her lap. "Mhmm, she's doing great. Why are you asking sweetie?"

The little girl suddenly changed her worried face to a happy one and smiled that childishly happy smile of hers: "Momma was sighing and looked worried. But if she's ok then Sachiko is happy."

Ann had to laugh: "Mommy was worried yes, but not because of Uta. It's because daddy is late."

As if on cue there was the sound of keys rattling and door being closed and soon an 'I'm home' came from the hallway. Sachiko laughed and jumped out of Ann's lap and rand to meet her dad, almost slipping on the wooden floor. Ann had to laugh before she got up from the soft sofa and slowly waddled to meet Momo and give him a welcome home kiss.

* * *

Back at the Atobe mansion there was silence in the master bedroom. Only the shuffling of maids that hurried to do their task could be heard thought the many hallways of this place, but the bedroom where Ryoma and Keigo cuddled on the warm bed was quiet, only the occasional noises that Akira made in sleep and the shuffling of sheets disturbed the rooms stillness form time to time.

"So that's why you were slightly distracted." Keigo muttered.

"Hmm…"

He looked at his barely awake spouse and sighed: "You know Ryoma, you don't really have to attend their get together party. You can just say that you have stuff to do or something like that." After a moment he added, "And besides… I don't thrust them."

Ryoma looked up and yawned before asking: "Why? It's not like they like me in that way. And even if they were I already have you, so…"

Keigo laughed and kissed Ryoma on the forehead. "That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"Not gonna tell you."

Ryoma tried to glare but it came out as a pout instead. The sight before Keigo could only be described as cute, even if the man in his arms was already twenty. He kissed Ryoma's forehead again and then moved down to kiss the soft cheek and then the neck.

Ryoma tried to push Keigo away, whispering out a bunch of excuses in the process. "Akira will wake up! Keigo, don't, you hear me. Akira will…"

"He won't if you will be quiet. And besides, he's sleeping in the next room, so there shouldn't be any problems."

"But.."

Ryoma was silenced with a kiss and soon he was pinned to the bed, Keigo on top of him and panting almost as hard as Ryoma himself. A hand reached out and stroke Keigo's face and small smile formed on Ryoma's lips.

"Our first time huh?"

Keigo leaned down and kissed the shorter man again, "Yeah, our first. Maybe that's way it feels so sensual and exciting."

"Maybe Keigo… Maybe…" Ryoma cupped Keigo's face with his arms and pulled him down for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, hmm.. Well yeah, I don't have anything to say about this chapter but I would like to rant about other things instead.**

**So, there is a poll on my profile that I would like you to check out. It will stay there until the end of September and then I will close it. Vote now and decide the update time!**

**Second, I'm going to Switzerland for ten days on Wednesday and will be back on the 17****th****, so until then no updates. (Maybe I will gain a bit of plot ideas, who knows?).**

**The third thing I would like to share with you is this thing that a friend pointed to me; I believe all authors should know this:

* * *

**

_**THIS IS AN IMPORTANT NOTICE TO THE GOOD PEOPLE ON FANFICTION-DOT-NET**_

_I am so mad right now I can barely type. Going around FFN right now is this guy named Lord Kelvin who is reporting stories using something called RedBooton. I'm not sure I get all the minor implications of the situation, but what I understand is that they report you if you a.) have anything even remotely implying / ography, or b.) you suck at grammar and spelling. And maybe also if you break any of the other, more minor rules of the site._

_AND THEN THEY DELETE YOUR ACCOUNT. I KID YOU NOT._

_This is an extremely real warning: several stories that had explicit content have disappeared completely and without a trace, and their authors are nowhere to be found. Even if you don't have anything truly adult posted, you are at risk if you use poor choices of vocabulary. (The example I read was using the word "cock" in place of the word "rooster." Completely innocent, but still in danger of being deleted.) And like I said: they get you for excessive issues with spelling or grammar by using the guideline that all work posted is supposed to be relatively free of errors._

_AND THEN THEY DELETE YOU OFF THE WEBSITE._

_Easy things they look for (the list came from Lord Kelvin himself):  
1. Title not G rated.  
2. Summary not G rated.  
3. Violence above current rating.  
4. Language above current rating.  
5. or explicit above current rating._

_And if you violate any of those standard rules, they go all Mikami on your ass and DELETE DELETE DELETE!_

_Is this getting pounded into your heads yet?_

_The useful link I found on the issue is to the right, in the brackets. Copy-paste it into the browser and remove the spaces for the whole story. {http:/ /civilinitiative . . /2010/08/ redbotton-issue-and-what-it-means-for .html}_

_This notice will be taken down after exactly a week, as I learned that Author's Notes with no real fanfiction content are (yet another!) violation of the rules of the site.  
_

_If any of you find this information I posted in this informative chapter to be incorrect, PLEASE let me know!_

_Best of luck,_

_CK

* * *

_

**I don't really know if it's true, but i have noticed that some of the fics that i wanted to re-read are gone, just like their authors, so maybe it is true after all, who knows. So yeah, that's all I really wanted to tell you. **

**I wait for your feedback like always. Please and Thank you! :3**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All the main characters **_**do not**_** belong to me (Akira, Hayashi and Momo's children belong to me). The plot is mine tough. **

**Warning: Spelling/grammar mistakes, missing words/letters. Mpreg and male/male relationships. Mentions of sex, but the action itself not graphically described.

* * *

**

**Main pairing: Ato/Ryo, also called Royal Pair.**

**Side pairings: Ryoga/Kevin, Tezuka/Fuji, Momo/Ann, Oishi/Eiji. Others will be revealed later in the story.

* * *

**

"Fujiko-chan~~!"

Fuji only had enough time to turn around and spot a mop and red hair before hands were thrown around his neck and a body was pressed co very close to his own.

But even after such a long time the killer hugs that the hyperactive red-head used to give hadn't change. He could still recognize the little things about it. He still remembered the warmth.

A chuckle escaped Fuji's lips: "Hello Eiji."

The cat-like, hyperactive red-head grinned from ear to ear, refusing to let Fuji go (or breathe actually). Laughs were heard from the left of them. Two of the three were laughing, not really trying to hide it. Tezuka looked just as stoic as always but if one would look close enough; a small smile was gracing his lips. A very, very, _very _small smile, but a smile non-the-less.

Oishi, still smiling, went and helped Fuji out of the death hug. He also had to cheer a pouting Eiji up and then have everyone walk in the old, well known Kawamura sushi restaurant. The new and proud owner, Kawamura Takashi, following them and closing the door, leaving the 'closed for today' sigh out on it.

The small and cozy sushi restaurant was still the same as it was years ago. The furniture had changed though and the old tv was replaced by a newer one, but the homey feeling was still there and the delicious smell of fresh sushi* lingered in the air.

"So, Taka-san…" Fuji started while sipping the warm tea, "how about the party? Is everything ok?"

The kind-faced man only laughed nervously and scratched his head: "Yeah.. No problem. It's just that… Umm…"

"What nya?"

Taka laughed again before getting up and walking to stand on the other side of the table, in the chef's spot. "I need to know how many will come."

"Everyone will come." Fuji stated. "But maybe they will take their other halves with them…"

"It's possible."

Tezuka pushed up his glasses with the tips of his fingers and sighed. Why did they have to make the easiest thing so damn troublesome? "Does it really matter? Besides even if you know the number of people it won't help much. If Momosiro is coming that is."

"Tezuka is right Taka-san." Oishi smiled.

Taka laughed nervously again and just like before scratched his head. "Hehe.. I guess you're right guys."

"Then it's settled." Fuji drank his remaining tea and popped a wasabi roll in his mouth. "Now we just ha-"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT NYA?"

"E-eiji!"

The poor red-head ran around the room, trying to find something to drink and calm his burning mouth. Just before the scream he used his superb reflexes and swiped a roll off Fuji's plate. Too bad he didn't know (or just simply haven't learned from past mistakes) that those were the usual wasabi rolls that Fuji loved so much.

Fuji chuckled darkly and opened his eyes a little. "That's what you get Eiji, that's what you get."

Tezuka, on the other hand, really wanted to go home and sleep. Last night was after all… Exciting.

* * *

"You'll come too? Or stay home?" Momo asked his pregnant wife.

He was getting ready for the Seigaku get-together party that took place at the old Kawamura sushi restaurant. Shirts were lying on the floor and bed, Sachiko trying to wear some of them and failing to do so.

Giving a small nod to his reflection that was clad in a pair of black jeans and a red t-shirt Momo turned around to face his messy bedroom. And just in time to see his little daughter in the process of trying to get out of the much-too-large-for-her t-shirt. She was stretching it with her hand and legs, small ripping sounds could be heard and there were small holes here and there already.

"Sachiko! Don't do that! You'll rip it."

"But daddy! Sachiko can't- ghu—Help!"

"Stand still will you? He—Wait! Stand.. Still.. Sachiko!"

_Riiiiip~~~_

Just when Ann came into the room both Momo and Sachiko had stopped, a piece of light blue fabric, that use to be a shirt, in their hands and on the ground. Momo was half crouching, half standing in shock; Sachiko on the other hand was lying on the floor; panting and a bright smile on her face.

"What just happened here?" she asked, a smile playing on her lips.

Momo just shook his head and plopped down on the floor, releasing his hold of the fabric and watching as it flutters down and touched the wood so very gently. "Nothing really… Just… Something. I guess."

Ann sighed and walked to her depressed (a little) husband. Once she was next to him her hands started to stroke her husband's hair, combing them a bit and relaxing Momo. He even leaned against her legs, a hand going up and fingertips running across the fabric worn over the swollen belly.

"Sachiko didn't want to do that Takeshi. We can always buy a new shirt." She sounded like a mother calming down a hysterical three-year-old.

A sigh escaped Momo's mouth: "I know, I know. But… It's just that… It was my favorite one."

"Yes, yes.."

The two-year-old girl had gotten up from the floor and was now slowly crawling in her fathers lap. Once she was there her arms wrapped around Momo's neck and an apologetic hug followed soon after. No one could fight against the cuteness of a child, especially Momo, so he hugged her back, sighing again.

Once Sachiko had run off to somewhere he looked up at his wife and asked: "Are you both coming too? Or only Sachiko? Or I'm going by myself?"

"We're coming too. It's been so long since I last saw Tezuka-san and Fuji-san. There's Oishi-san and Kikumaru-san too, as well as Echizen."

Momo got up and kissed Ann on the forehead: "I see Kaidoh and Inui-sempai almost every day, so I want to see the rest of them too."

Ann just smiled and sent Momo to see what their daughter is doing. There was a suspicious clattering noise and then complete silence. Which was never a good thing.

* * *

Even if it was almost the end of January the snow storm was as strong as it was almost one month ago. People tried to stay inside, where it was warm and cozy, together with their family and maybe a pet, sitting around the tv and watching an old movie while drinking a hot cocoa.

But even the cold wall of white that blinded whoever was outside couldn't stop the nine used-to-be Seigaku regulars and their respective other halves. Some came to the show covered sushi place by car, some by train or bus, some already lived there and some chose the most challenging way; going by foot.

The hoods covered the faces of the two figures as they walked through the seemingly deserted city. Their footsteps soon disappeared in the white snow, covered by hundreds and thousands of snowflakes.

"Kaoru, are you ok back there?" though, the words came out all blurred and were soon silenced by the howling wind.

The one that was talked to put some effort in walking a bit faster to be right bides the taller of the two. "What did you say?"

"I asked are you alright?" another muffled sound.

"Fshuu~~. It's ok."

Inui didn't bother to say something back, it would be useless anyway. So they just continued on their track, moving slowly but surely in the direction of their destination. Soon they spotted a dim, yellowish light in front of them. It was an unclear and blurry but still a light, a light that was showing them the way.

Once they got right at the door and Inui was already reaching out to open it, they could hear the laughs and lively talks between the people in there. All eager to find out whatever they could about their old, un-heard-for-a-long time friends and their new families or other halves.

Once the door was open and the cold air mixed with snow blew in, making the people inside shiver. After the wind was cut off did the many faces look at the two figures standing there, still wearing the winter coats and hoods over their heads and faces.

"Inui, Kaidoh!" Oishi called and ran to them, helping them out of the bundles of clothing, "I'm glad you made it 'till here. After all, it's dangerous to walk around in this kind of weather."

"You made it just in time. I just made a new batch of food." Taka's voice came from somewhere behind Oishi.

The first that Inui did was take out a red notebook and write something in it really quick, before hiding it again and murmuring to himself: "Ii data."

"Inuiii.. Are you still doing that?" Eiji's somewhat scared remark made another wave of laughter erupt in the room. Even the little Sachiko giggled from her mother's side.

Kaidoh sat down next to Inui and Oishi, mumbling a short greeting followed by a hissing noise. And once again the talk subject went back to works and family and hobbies, of course tennis was a part of that too.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Oishi asked, a cup of tea in his hands, "Inui, you're Kaidoh's personal trainer right?"

The latter nodded a bit, his glasses glinting dangerously. "Yeah. That way I can also travel together with him and we don't have to worry about our relationship. It's pretty convenient, ne Kaidoh?"

"Fshuuu… Ahh." The bandana wearing mans cheeks colored in a light shade of pink.

Momo used this chance to start a fight with his old rival: "Ehh~~~ What's that what I see Mamushi? A _blush_? Oh my… How nice."

"What's wrong with that, huh? Peach-butt?"

"What did you call me snake-face?"

"You heard me! You idiot!"

"Now listen here you-"

"Takeshi!"

"But Ann-chan, he just.. I mean I didn't even-"

"Sit down."

"Hai."

"Oh my Momo. You sure are well trained now, aren't you?" Fuji chided in and happily started on the sushi that Taka had just brought. "Oh and congratulations Ann-chan, if I can call you that. I believe I haven't said that to you yet, have I?"

Ann only smiled as she placed the blanket over the sleeping two-year-old: "Thank you Fuji-san."

"I wonder when O'chibi will come. I wanna see him, nya." Eiji whined and looked with pleading eyes at Oishi.

The latter coughed nervously: "Maa, maa Eiji. I'm sure he has to take care of something before coming here."

Taka drifted away from Inui's and Tezuka's talk about the current tennis pro's and the new improved versions of Inui juices to try and calm Eiji down as well. "Echizen will come son. I called him about 10 minutes ago. Don't worry Eiji."

The information had an immediate effect on the hyperactive, cat-like red-head. He looked at Taka with tear-filled eyes and a large smile on his face, as if sending the chef a silent 'thank you'. The tall man just laughed and returned to Tezuka's and Inui's talk.

"Oh yeah, Tezuka-sempai. What _is_ Echizen doing that he is this late?" Momo asked, a bit of worry in his voice.

That question caught Tezuka off guard and somehow, his own words Y_udan Sezu Ni Ikou _flew around in his head, as if mocking him for letting his guard down. He glanced at Fuji, who didn't seem the least bit affected by the sudden question. No help from there it seemed.

He sighed and pushed his glasses up a bit: "I don't know."

Strange looks were thrown at him and Inui asked, the notebook in his hands and a pen ready to write again: "How come? You _are_ dating, aren't you?"

"We aren't anymore." Tezuka stated, "We broke up last summer."

The room fell into a shocked silence. Even Ann was looking at Tezuka like he had grown another head in the past 20 seconds. Once could see the confusion in the old regulars eyes clearly, refusing to process the information.

The first one t come out of shock was surprisingly Oishi. "W-wait.. You.. _Broke up_? But why? I mean.."

"You were like the fated pair or something!" Eiji yelled, jumping up on his feet.

This is why Tezuka didn't want to come to this get-together. Now he had to explain himself to the regulars as to why he dumped Ryoma. Luckily, or maybe not, Fuji now came to his aid.

"It just didn't work out Eiji. Though," a mysterious smile appeared on his face, "_we _did work out."

That was another shock to the regulars + Ann. Tezuka and Fuji getting together. And then there was the break up between Tezuka and Ryoma. Somehow, even if the information was so tiny and almost unimportant, to them it was like dropping a bomb on some random city.

Momo rubbed the bridge of his noise in an attempt to understand. "Wait, so you broke up and then started to date Fuji. But what about Echizen? I mean, I don't think that he's al-"

Right at that moment the door of the sushi restaurant opened and the cold wind mixed with snow invaded the warm room again, some of the snowflakes starting to melt as soon as they were blown in the slightly stuffy room.

Echizen Ryoma entered the restaurant, closing the door behind him and shaking the snow out of his slightly damp hair. "Konbanwa…" he looked up "What? Did something happen?"

"Echizen… You're taller…"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about not updating for a while. I had school stuff to do and it took all my free time away from me.**

**As for the latest news about my fics – the poll ended and if you don't know already, then I will be updating my ongoing fics on Fridays only. Whether it's only one or more at a time depends on how motivated I have been during the week.**

**Oh and sorry about the cliffy.. Is that considered a cliffy? I doubt it. Anyway, I hope that you liked the chapter and will leave a nice feedback for me to read and go all overly happy because of it, as usual. **

**Thank you already. :3 **

***I don't know if sushis have a smell or not. I haven't tried them.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All the main characters **_**do not**_** belong to me (Akira, Hayashi and Momo's children belong to me). The plot is mine tough. **

**Warning: Spelling/grammar mistakes, missing words/letters. Mpreg and male/male relationships. Mentions of sex, but the action itself not graphically described.

* * *

**

**Main pairing: Ato/Ryo, also called Royal Pair.**

**Side pairings: Ryoga/Kevin, Tezuka/Fuji, Momo/Ann, Oishi/Eiji. Others will be revealed later in the story.

* * *

**

Previously:

_Momo rubbed the bridge of his noise in an attempt to understand. "Wait, so you broke up and then started to date Fuji. But what about Echizen? I mean, I don't think that he's al-"_

_Right at that moment the door of the sushi restaurant opened and the cold wind mixed with snow invaded the warm room again, some of the snowflakes starting to melt as soon as they were blown in the slightly stuffy room. _

_Echizen Ryoma entered the restaurant, closing the door behind him and shaking the snow out of his slightly damp hair. "Konbanwa…" he looked up "What? Did something happen?"_

"_Echizen… You're taller…"

* * *

_

It was like everyone had suddenly forgotten what they had been doing until now. The eyes looking at Ryoma were wide in surprise, as a reaction to the changes that had happened to Ryoma, during the while that they hadn't seen each other.

Well, he had gotten taller and his hair was a bit longer than two years ago when they all saw each other at Momo's wedding, before everyone went their own way, some to study, some to chase their dream of professional tennis career, some didn't really know what to do. But, except for the fact that Ryoma was now married to Atobe and had a child at the age of twenty was nothing too shocking…

_Yeah, riiiight… _Ryoma thought to himself while taking off the warm winter coat Keigo had forced him to wear, _I wonder if they know that their one true pairing is no more. And Keigo is going to come with Akira later, before we go to his parent's house. _

He wanted to ask someone where to dump his, now slightly wet, coat when something red clouded his vision and cut off the air supply to his lungs, a loud wail came from next to his ear, almost making him deaf. "O'chibi! I missed you so much! And, oh my God, you're taller that the last time we saw each other. And, and, and a bit softer too…" Eiji pushed himself away from Ryoma, hands still holding at the younger's shoulders. Once he took a look at Ryoma his eyes started to water at the corners and a sob escaped his mouth, "And to think Tezuka dumped you!"

Ryoma was once again trapped in Eiji's bone-crushing hug, only this time the hugger seemed to be crying on his shoulder and saying something unintelligible. Thankfully, Oishi was right at them and managed to pull the sobbing Eiji off of Ryoma and guide back to his seat, at the same time not letting the red-head run back to the slightly taken aback Ryoma.

"Ah, Echizen, you can put that there." Taka said, pointing to a small closet that was masked as a part of the decorations decorating the room.

Ryoma mumbled a small 'thanks' and after putting his clothes in it sat at the table, between Kaidoh and Ann, trying to get as far as possible from Tezuka, at the same time pretending that he wasn't really there in the first place.

After the first greetings and the usual questions, like 'How are you?', 'What are you doing?' and 'How are you feeling?', it had finally come back to the news about him and Tezuka breaking up, so that Tezuka could hook up with the smiling sadist of the Seigaku ex-regulars and he with.. Well, that was still an unknown information to the people in this room. With the exception of Tezuka and Fuji, of course.

Oishi looks nervously at the bespectacled man and then at the newcomer to their party. He coughs nervously before blurting out in a slightly hushed voice: "Umm… Echizen, is it true that you and Tezuka… Ah, I mean… You know…"

"Ah, so you know that he… _We _broke up." Ryoma's voice was steady, not letting the slight hate towards his ex show. Clearly Keigo had taught him that.

Ann places a warm hand on his shoulder, as if saying 'I'm sorry for you' and when Ryoma looks at her there is a gentle smile on her face, a smile that a mother would give her children when they need calming down and reassurance that she is with them, protecting them.

A smile that Ryoma catches on his own face a lot lately.

He smiles in return, reassuring her that everything is ok. "We just weren't meant to be. I think that we both were just too blind to see it… Or just didn't really want to admit it." Ryoma looks at Tezuka from the corner of his eye, as if making sure if it's ok to tell..

_Oh what the heck! I deserve to have some fun after all that he's done to me, damn it. _Ryoma takes a deep breath, some of the people around him looking curiously at the young man and some (Tezuka) look like they want to get out of the room for some reason. "But then again, Tezuka had some help in realizing, or maybe finally seeing that there is no future for us." Ryoma looks pointedly at Fuji, signaling him to take over.

He's been around Keigo too much, is what Ryoma thinks to himself when Fuji smiles brightly and gladly continues the explanation, knowing too well that Tezuka will suffer (Mostly from Oishi. Never underestimate a former mother-hen. _Never_.).

He coughs a little and his smile becomes wider and brighter with each word that comes out of the sadist's mouth. "Yes, yes, I agree. After all," he gives Tezuka a glance, "Kunimitsu was a very, khm, _loose_ boyfriend. Not that he can be one now, because of certain reasons." Another look, this one promises pain if Fuji were to know of any type of cheating on him, "But he did knock on my door quite frequently, while he was still dating Echizen-kun."

The look on everyone's faces is at first that of a shock. As seconds think by and the only sound in the room, for a while, is the rhythmic ticks, coming from the white clock, hung on wall and the steady breath of the two-year-old Sachiko, it's soon replaced with anger and disbelief.

Oishi seems too out of it to even blink, but when Eiji whispers quietly, the question meant for Ryoma, he seems to snap out of it and point a deadly glare at Tezuka, the latter having cold shivers run across his back.

"O'chibi, is… is that _true_?" Eiji isn't yelling for once, his voice barely over a whisper.

Ryoma nods his head in approval.

Inui's pen is moving across the blank pages of his notebook, a strange look is shot at Tezuka and Fuji, his partner looking down on the table. Momo is the first one to say something that is probably on everyone's mind: "That's… just not right. Not right at all."

Tezuka has the sudden want to massage his temples, which he does and sighs, still not looking at Oishi, who still hasn't said a word. "It is the truth, I will not deny it, but it doesn't mean that I just did it without a reason."

"Oh really?" Ann asks, her voice just as sweat as Fuji's, "And would you mind telling us your _reasons_ then? Because as far as _I know_, it would have been less painful for Ryoma-kun to be just rejected or dumped, than knowing what's going on and not being able to do anything about it." Momo nods his head, agreeing to his wife's opinion.

Oishi seems to have decided to act based on Tezuka's answer, which might, or might not be a good thing. Taka is also being really quite, as well as Kaidoh, but he's excused knowing his character and the way he acts during these kinds of talks.

Tezuka sighs again. "Can we please not talk about it? Echizen and I have already talked it over and our lives continue."

When Tezuka says that Ryoma has the sudden urge to throw something at his ex, something that might, at least, make him go to a hospital and if lucky, stay there for a while. And from the looks of it, Fuji is thinking something along those lines too, only a bit more _detailed_.

Ryoma couldn't tell what really made Tezuka shiver and let the others know that what he just said is bullshit, his glare or Fuji's open eyes burning holes in Tezuka's head.

"Actually, Tezuka, you came to talk to me only _after _Fuji did that and _made _you. As far as I know, and care, you might as well never show up in front of me and I will be happy." Ryoma said; voice calm and even, but eyes serious and unforgiving. He even sipped some tea after saying that, Fuji smiled at him and nodded in approval.

Oishi got up and walked to stand in front of Tezuka (as much as that was possible with the table and Fuji in the way) and looked down on him, the killing aura spreading. "Tezuka.. We have been friends for a long time now, but I must say… This is probably the lowest thing that you have done and with Echizen. _Echizen _for goodness's sake! Just like Ann-san said, it would be best if you just had rejected him when the poor kid confessed."

Tezuka didn't seem too affected by the Demon Oishi looking down on him, on the outside that is. Though, he did wonder why everyone was so bent on making him talk about his emotions, it's not like it mattered anymore. "Oishi," he looked up, over his glasses, "Why do you wish to know what my reasons are?" Oishi opened up his mouth and was about to say something in return, but Tezuka was faster with his answer, "It doesn't matter anymore anyway. I'm happy together with Fuji and as far as I know Atobe is taking more than a good care of Echizen. Just ask him yourself."

This, Ryoma was not expecting. Well, later maybe but not so fast. All eyes turn on him now and he can see Tezuka sigh in relief. Damn him, Fuji has been around him too much. Though, on the good side, Demon Oishi is now regular Oishi and it seems that Fuji still has some painful things in mind for Tezuka.

"Ehhhh~!" Eiji leans closer to Ryoma, supporting his weight on his hands that are on the small wooden table in front of him. "Is that true O'chibi?"

"Ii data. Never suspected those two to get together." Inui mumbled to himself and then glanced at his own other half, "What about you Kaoru?"

Kaidoh blushed and mumbled quietly to himself: "I always thought that Atobe-san likes Echizen, fushuu~~~… Just never thought that in that kind of way."

Inui tapped his chin with the pen that was in his hands and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah, he did look interested."

"Eehhh! No way, that's like, like…" Momo tried to think of something but then just waived with his hand, as if saying sorry. "Nah, I don't know what to say."

"Oh, that's nice for you Ryoma-kun. Congratulations!"

"Thank you Ann-san." Ryoma smiled back at her, trying to ignore the nagging feeling that something will happen. Bad or good, that's still hard to tell.

"Nya, O'chibi! So you _are_ together with Atobe? That's so cool!" Eiji is trying hard not to jump over the table and on Ryoma, giving him one of his deadly hugs.

Taka silently got up and unnoticed went to make another batch of sushi and probably to get out of the madness that is his old team, Ryoma thought while watching Taka's back retreating in the safeness of the kitchen with lots of sharp objects.

Inui kind of looked up from his notes: "So, how long are the two of you together?"

"Sadaharu, that's too personal. Don't ask people these kinds of things." Kaidoh furrowed his eyebrows a bit and turned to face Ryoma, "I'm sorry about that Echizen."

Fuji chose this moment to add in a happy tone: "Ah, Echizen is no longer Echizen. He's 'Atobe' right now. Isn't that right," a glance sideways, "Tezuka?" eyes shift back to Ryoma, a sweet smile on his face, "Or am I wrong?"

"No, I'm technically 'Atobe' now, but you can still call me Echizen, I'm too used to it already." Ryoma sighs and looks at the people around the table, hoping that no one will get funny ideas. Or maybe it was too late already?

Surprisingly, Taka-san is the first to respond. A metal plate clatters on the ground, thankfully empty of sushi or whatever else Taka was about to put on it, and lied there, in front of feet. "Eeeeehhhh? You are now Atobe, Echizen? But then, that would mean that… How?"

"Oh, come on Taka-san! It's Atobe nya!" this time Eiji did go around the square, wooden table and glomp Ryoma, forcing the air out of his lungs for the second time that evening. "I bet he threatened to do something scarier than killing to some priest, nya. Ne, O'chibi?"

Ryoma grunted and wheezed in response and Oishi was once again there to try and pull his boyfriend off the poor man and let him get some air in his lungs. Though, Oishi did look happier for some reason, unknown to even Eiji and Inui. When asked about it, he gave a sunny smile and said: "Al least now Atobe-san will have to bear the responsibility and won't be able to hurt Echizen."

But even if he said that there was some kind of eerie sound to it that the people in the room didn't really want to question.

"But Ryoma-kun," Ann asked, petting the head of her two-year-old, who was sitting in her lap and looked still half-asleep, "Is Atobe-san really, you know, in love with you?" there was a bit of concern in her voice.

Ryoma was about to reassure the troubled mother for, soon to be, two children when the restaurant door slid open and some stray snowflakes flew in, as usual melting once met with the hot air. Together with them came in someone clad in dark purple coat, that went to his knees and had a furry hood attached to it.

Once in and safe from the cold wintery wind, that person took off the hood, revealing a slightly flushed Keigo, whose hair looked beautify perfect and wild at the same time, strands falling on his slightly damp face and sticking to it. He turned to the occupants of the room and smirked flicking some stray strands of hair out of his face.

"Ore-sama is here, be awed."

"Damn…" Eiji whispered to himself, "He hasn't changed one it."

Keigo threw a glare at Eiji, making the red-head snicker and hide behind Oishi in fake fear from the rich man. Keigo rolled his eyes and turned his face in Ryoma's direction. "Ryo, we should get going, they will be late otherwise."

"Hai, hai." Ryoma got up and went to get his own coat from where he had left it. "Where's Akira?"

Keigo helped him get in it, "In the car. Kabaji is there too, so everything is ok."

Fuji seemed to brighten up after hearing the name 'Akira', while others tried to figure out who exactly _is_ Akira and what does he have to do with Ryoma. As well as get over the shock of seeing Keigo offering his help and even doing stuff for someone else besides himself.

"Can I go see him, and take a picture or two while I'm at it?" Fuji questioned, already standing up, hands holding a 'Nikon' camera.

Ryoma looked at Keigo, stopping his tries to button up the last two buttons and then back to Fuji, "Sure. Just don't wake him up if he's sleeping."

Fuji was out of the door even before Ryoma had finished talking to him. After that Keigo buttoned the last two buttons that Roma had so much trouble with and both said their goodbyes. The room was left in stunned silence, only Eiji was still giggling a bit to himself.

Momo blinked. "Did he say 'Ryo'?"

* * *

When Fuji returned he had a lot of photos with a cute baby boy, dressed in a baby suit for cold winters in the shape of a cat. With ears on the hood and even a picture of a tail on the back, though Fuji didn't see it since the baby was sleeping and Ryoma didn't want to move him.

"That's cute nya."

"Fushuu…. It really is cu-cute."

"Ii data."

"Oh my, what a cute little thing. But why is he with Atobe-san and Ryoma-kun?" Ann asked, watching the once again hyper Sachiko running around the restaurant with one eye, "Is he a relative's child that they baby sit or something?"

"Akira-chan?" Fuji stored the camera back into its bag and away from danger, "On no, no. He's not a relative's child."

"That what is he to them?" Oishi asked sipping the warm tea that Taka had just brought.

Fuji's smile widened a bit as he said: "Ryoma's biological son."

Needles to say, that the tea that Oishi was drinking at the same time ended up dripping from the few closest people and pooling in little puddles on the table.

"WHAT?"

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter of 'Make Me Happy' done and posted up for you to enjoy. I feel empty of inspiration and imagination this week. But since my fall break from school is next week, maybe it will come back.**

**As you all know, I still have that poll going on, so if you still haven't casted a vote, you are welcome to visit my profile and do that. It will be up until the next Friday, when I will upload, hopefully, the last chapter of 'Gifted'.**

**You know what I want and I give my thanks if you did it! X3**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All the main characters **_**do not**_** belong to me (Akira, Hayashi and Momo's children belong to me). The plot is mine tough. **

**Warning: Spelling/grammar mistakes, missing words/letters. Mpreg and male/male relationships. Mentions of sex, but the action itself not graphically described.**

**Also, I'm not too familiar with the development of a baby (I wonder why?) and internet can help just this much, so if anything is false, feel free to point it out and I will try to fix it. Tips are very welcomed too. :D

* * *

**

**Main pairing: Ato/Ryo, also called Royal Pair.**

**Side pairings: Ryoga/Kevin, Tezuka/Fuji, Momo/Ann, Oishi/Eiji. Others will be revealed later in the story.

* * *

**

"Oh, he's so _cute_." Junko giggled, while the little baby boy made something like smile up to her, his puffy light black fluff oh hair rubbing against her arm. "Aww, come here little one." She nuzzled her nose in Akira's tummy.

Keigo leaned down and whispered in Ryoma's ear, his hand sneaking around the younger's waist at the same time and pulling him closer. "You won't get Akira back that soon you know. Now that she has finally gotten her hands on him." He managed to place a light kiss on his husband's cheek.

Ryoma hmm'd and looked at Junko playing with Akira, who was sleeping on her legs, face up and eyes wide, looking at the woman. His cat suit was placed on one of the soft chairs and now he was wearing a light green body with all kinds of animals on it and the wets spots under his chin were becoming bigger, since his moth was open and he was drooling, which he did a lot now.

"Ryoma-kun? Can little Akira recognize sounds? Or he hasn't started to?" Junko asked, holding Akira in her arms and coming closer to her son and Ryoma.

Ryoma though for a moment, at the same time taking Akira from Junko's arms. "A little. He recognizes when someone is talking and when something falls down, or it's a toy making that sound. But I can't be sure." He cradled the drooling Akira in one hand to reach for a paper tissue, to wipe his small chin dry. "Hayashi-sensei said that he's just fine and will do everything when he wants to. Or something like that…"

Keigo got up from where he was sitting besides Ryoma and went to look out of the window, a steaming cup of black tea in his hands. "Okaa-san, it sure is snowing hard outside, will Outou-san be able to drive through this?"

Junko sighed and placed her left hand on her left cheek, shaking her head a little, "Honestly, I don't know Keigo dear. Yuu hasn't called yet, but I doubt that he will be able to go somewhere in this weather." Junko looked at Akira, who was still staring around with wide eyes, the color of those eyes a strange mix of brown and blue, and smiled, "But as long as you three are here I don't mind him staying in the office for the night. After all, Akira is cuter than Yuu anyway. Aren't you little one?" he rubbed her finger along the baby's round tummy.

Ryoma laughed a little and looked at Keigo, the man smiling back. The familiar jingle meant for a new message came from Ryoma's cell phone. "Keigo, will you check that please?"

"Your wish is my command, Ryoma-sama." Keigo laughed and enjoyed the glare sent his way. "Ņow, where is it?"

"On the small round table near the door. Yeah there."

It took a while for the older of the two men in the room to read it and then let a grin spread on his lips. Junko sneaked behind him and read the message over his shoulder, then also laughed a little. "You're going to like this Ryoma." Keigo said, shutting the little phone shut and placing back on the table.

"Oh really?" the toy elephant in his hands stopped moving, as Ryoma looked up at Keigo, eyes glinting.

Keigo smirked back. "Really."

The soft jingles once again started to jingle and Akira blinked twice. "Well then, mind telling me? Oh dear husband of mine." Ryoma sounded interested.

"In fact I do. Fuji sent a message telling that Oishi fainted." After Ryoma gave a 'go on' look the smirk became a bit bigger and he continued, "Because, he had told him that Akira's your biological child."

"So?" Ryoma took the yawning baby in his arms again, "They might as well think that I got some woman pregnant or something." He said it as if it was nothing special, not worth to think too much about.

Junko gasped, but then a thoughtful expression settled on her face. She murmured something and looked around for something to write on. Keigo, on the other hand, furrowed his brows and crossed his arms in front of himself, placing his weight on one foot. "I _will not _let you go off and make women pregnant, in fact, I will not let you go off and have anything more than friendly relationship towards anyone. Or they will disappear."

Ryoma laughed, holding Akira close to him as he got up and walked closer to Keigo. He moved his finger, signaling the taller to lean closer, which Keigo, did and once the purple-haired man's face was close enough Ryoma kissed him on the lips. Once he leaned away from the slightly stunned Keigo, the smirk adorned Ryoma's face now.

Ryoma smirked, "So, what else Fuji wrote? Apart from the fainting Oishi-san."

"No… There wasn't." the daze was still there as Keigo said those words.

"Oh, love's in the air! Isn't that nice Akira, your parents love each other so much." Junko said and poked his little nose, "I just wish Yuu would come back faster, I'm starting to feel a bit left out." There was a pout on her lips now.

Keigo sighed and started to guide Ryoma towards the bedroom meant for them. "Okaa-san…"

* * *

After they had spent three days at Keigo's parent's house and come back home the first thing that Ryoma got was a message from Fuji. In there was a question, whether he, Oishi and Momoshiro can go and visit him and Akira two days from now. Ryoma thought about it, didn't tell Keigo, and answered with a 'yeah sure, why not'.

"They have come." Kabaji muttered from where he was standing in the doorway and then disappeared. Fuji was the first that showed up after Kabaji, the usual smile on its place.

He waved his hand; the other was cradling the Nikon camera. "Hello Ryoma-kun. How are you?" Right after him, Oishi and Momo shyly walked in too, their eyes looking around the glamorous place and everything that decorated it.

"Good, I guess. And you?" the young parent looked wryly at the camera, "You're not gonna use that are you?" then he spotted the other two, who were looking at an expensive looking painting at the moment. "Oishi-san, Momo-sempai. Hello."

Oishi was the first to return the greeting, tearing his eyes away from the fat angels and a mother holding a baby drawn on the canvas. His smile was a kind one, "Echizen, ah no, Atobe? Oh no, it doesn't sound right… Khm, ok then." He took a deep breath to calm down and started from the start, "Echizen, it's nice to see you again."

"Same here Oishi-san." Ryoma gave a small nod and rolled Akira and his stomach. The baby stayed like that for a few seconds and then rolled back to sleep on his back, the picture of a little boat and sun showing on his t-shirt's front.

"Damn…" Momo whispered, coming closer and crouching down next to Ryoma, "So this is your kid Echizen?" he made a goofy smile and wiggled his finger in front of the baby's eyes, "How cute. Unlike your dad here, neh, little one?"

Fuji took a picture, Ryoma glared up at him. "His name is Akira. Oh, by the way, Ryoma-kun…"

"Hmm?" The said man looked up from his son, who was waving his little hand in the air, in the direction of his face.

"Where's Atobe? Knowing him, he would be here with you if he were to know about us coming." There was a glint of blue, "If he _knew_ that is." The smile that practically screamed 'I know what you did there' crawled on Fuji's face.

Ryoma furrowed his eyebrows and poked lightly Akira's nose. "I don't know what you're talking about Fuji-san. Keigo is at work right now, so he can't be here and glare at you."

"Oh, but Atobe being the man he is, I'm sure, is capable of taking a day off." Another click.

Ryoma was about to say something back to the smiling sadist, but then Oishi came between then, hands in air and smiling a nervous smile, "Stop that you two. There is a child in the room and it's not good to fight like this. Ok?"

"But Oishi." Fuji frowns a little, "We're not…"

Momo also gets up from his crouching positing next to Ryoma and puts his hands in the pockets of his jeans, "Little kids are sensitive to this stuff, so it's better if you stop." He glances at his used-to-be best friends (but that doesn't mean they are no longer friends. They just think of others as best buddies) and laughs a little, "I'm sure Echizen knows this without being told."

"Thank you Momoshiro." Oishi sighs and then sits on one of the sofas in the room, Fuji next to him. Ryoma picks up Akira in his hands, but doesn't get up from the floor. Momo chooses a comfortable looking wreathed chair.

Fuji places his precious camera on the little table, "So, Ryoma-kun, Oishi asked me to organize him a meeting with you." A smile, "Since he doesn't know your number. And as for Momoshiro," he laughs a light laugh, "He just wanted to see Atobe's place."

"Fuji-sempai, that's not it. It's not." Momo huffs, "I just wanted to talk to my old buddy. Atobe-san's place has nothing to do with it." Then he adds: "Though, it's kind of nice."

Akira's drool is wetting Ryoma's hand, but the male is too used to it already. "Oishi-san wanted?" he glances then at Oishi, questioning look in his eyes. "If this is about Tezuka and Fuji-san, then-"

"No, no, no. It's not, trust me." The man coughs, "I wanted to ask you about, umm… How was he called, Akira-kun?" receiving an approving nod in return he continues, a little braver than before, "I wanted to ask you, whether he truly is your biological son?"

Ryoma's questioning look was first directed to Fuji, who just smiled back, "He didn't trust me. Isn't that hurtful?"

"Haaa…" Ryoma wiped the drool from Akira's mouth. "As for your question Oishi-san - yes, Akira is my son." He looked up and added, "Biological son, Oishi-san, biological."

"Ok, ok, I understand that, but then, who is the child's mother? I mean, you clearly told everyone that you are gay. And the fact that you married Atobe, even if it's not possible in Japan, just proves it."

Now Ryoma had to seriously think what to say. Ok, some crappy lie about him getting a random girl pregnant won't do. Keigo paid dome girl to carry his child? Ryoma would never agree to that. Surrogacy was not something he and also Keigo, favored. So what is he going to say? Something like – 'Hey guys, guess what? I can give birth! Ain't that cool_?_'

_God, I sound retarded even to myself. _Ryoma sighed.

Luckily, Fuji was present. "Oh you don't have to worry about that Oishi. It's possible that Ryoma-kun doesn't really want to talk to you or maybe just isn't comfortable of telling you his _little secrets_." He smiled at Ryoma, the latter frowning a bit. The smiling devil will surely do something. "Because, it is possible that Ryoma-kun himself was the one that carried the cute little thing whose name is Akira for nine months. Don't you think so?"

There was silence, before Momo slowly raised on hand, as if asking permission to speak,"Fu-Fuji-san, I'm sorry but… I don't think it's biologically possible for males to, khm, give birth." His voice was shaking a bit.

Ryoma looked at Momo, then to Fuji and lastly at Oishi. The slightly widened eyes, mouth that was hanging open and shaped like an 'o' and lastly, the way the older man looked at Ryoma and then at Akira, gone into his doctor self, and the seriousness glinting in his eyes. It seemed that he understood.

"But like I said, sempai. Echizen is a man," Momo explained, "and men can't have children. _Women_ can." It sounded like he was talking to a three-year-old. "Isn't that right, Oishi-sempai?"

The one that was being talked to flinched and glanced around, trying to understand what exactly is happening. "I'm sorry, what did you say Momoshiro?" he asked after calming down, a nervous smile playing on his lips.

"Like I asked," the other sighed, "Men can't have children right? I mean, they can't get pregnant."

"Well, there _are_ cases when they can, but those are extremely rare." Oishi said, eyes shifting quickly in Ryoma's direction and then back at Momo, "Those men are, were, special. But I don't want to talk about that anymore. And besides," this time, he sighed, but then smiled, "As long as you two, Echizen and Atobe, are ok with taking care of a child and the child is being cared for, it's ok."

"And you worried about Oishi taking Akira away from them Momoshiro. Aren't you glad now?" Fuji said as a matter of fact, pleased by Momo's reactions.

"Sempai!"

Ryoma ignored those two and got up from the floor, Akira in his hands, and went to the door, on his way there he stopped by Oishi, "Do you want tea? There's coffee too."

"Tea please."

"Fuji-sempai! Stop it already!"

"But Momoshiro, you asked me yourself."

* * *

"God job Akira." Ryoma said; a little proud of his little ones accomplishment.

Akira, at the mean time, was lying on his tummy, drool dripping on the blanket underneath him and legs moving up and down as he tried to see more of his surroundings. And here Ryoma thought that his little boy won't like lying on his tummy.

While Ryoma was watching Akira, a small, motherly smile on his lips, strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, startling Ryoma. But he soon relaxed in Keigo's embrace, even sighed in content. He felt a chin being put on his shoulder, a warm breath ghosted over the exposed skin.

"How was your day?" Ryoma whispered, knowing all too well that Keigo would hear. So close his face was to his own.

The humming that vibrated in Keigo's neck tickled a bit. "The same." A small laugh, "I'm more interested in what you did today. As I can see, Akira likes to lie like that it seems."

"He started to like it just now." Ryoma raked his fingers through Keigo's hair, successfully messing up the hairstyle Keigo had.

Keigo hummed again and gave Ryoma a light peck on the cheek and then got up, only to disappear in their bedroom. Ryoma watched him leave, wondering if he should tell about the visit from his sempais, or shouldn't.

_Oh well, he's bound to know about that anyway._ The thought ran through Ryoma's head, so he returned to watching his son. But his eyelids felt so heavy and he suddenly was so tired. Te sleep pulled him into the wonderful world of dreams, even though he knew he shouldn't go. Akira was still on the ground and needed looking after, then probably feeding and putting to sleep.

When Keigo came back in the living room he found Ryoma asleep, still sitting on the ground and Akira happily rolling on the ground, drool all over the place thanks to him. An affectionate smile found its way on his face and quiet laugh escaped from his mouth.

First, the man took Akira and brought the baby to his own little bed, after that he carried Ryoma to their bed. He kissed his spouse for goodnight and after taking Akira in his arms left the room. "I guess it's just you and me for tonight, neh, Akira?"


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All the main characters **_**do not**_** belong to me (Akira, Hayashi and Momo's children belong to me). The plot is mine tough. **

**Warning: Spelling/grammar mistakes, missing words/letters. Mpreg and male/male relationships. Mentions of sex, but the action itself not graphically described.**

**Also, I'm not too familiar with the development of a baby (I wonder why?) and internet can help just this much, so if anything is false, feel free to point it out and I will try to fix it. Tips are very welcomed too. :D

* * *

**

**Main pairing: Ato/Ryo, also called Royal Pair.**

**Side pairings: Ryoga/Kevin, Tezuka/Fuji, Momo/Ann, Oishi/Eiji. Others will be revealed later in the story.

* * *

**

It shouldn't be so interesting, or even entertain actually, but why, _why_ was it so hard not to keep looking? Baby's do this all the time, so why should this time be so special? Well ok, Akira is special, but still… Watching that little boy waddle around the room, that round baby butt, clad in bright yellow body with bears on it, moving from side to side, as the enthusiastic panting, from the excitement that the baby felt, was filling the room.

Even if he just learned how to crawl on his own that didn't mean that Ryoma should be so enchanted in watching his little baby boy move from one point of the room to the other, right? Besides, now there were so many things to do. Like making sure that nothing harming is left on the floor or there aren't any places he could run into or things he can swallow easily.

"Akira, don't go there!" Ryoma picked up the now quite heavy boy and carried away from the hallway.

Keigo chuckled, "You know, even if you carry him back and forth, Akira will still go there. It's like his instinct." he returned to reading his newspaper, "Or so I've heard."

He could feel Ryoma's glare burning holes through the paper in his hands, just as another happy baby squeal could be heard from where Ryoma and Akira were. He would never tell this to his spouse (due to various reasons), but he liked to tease him and then see that small pout on the grown man's lips. He did that when he thought that no one sees him. Oh how wrong Ryoma was (and still is).

"By the way, Ryoma?" he finally gave up on trying to read the news and placed the newspaper next to him on the couch, "How are Momoshiro's kids doing?"

Ryoma leaned against the armchair, "Ann said that Sachiko and Koutaro are both good and Momo has finally gotten over the fact that he won't have a second daughter." He smirked, "He still insists on calling the poor kid Uta."

"I'm sorry for him." Keigo laughed and bent down a bit to wiggle his fingers in front of Akira's face, making the baby smile, his one tooth in the front showing. "But you're still cuter Akira." He picked the seven-month-old up and placed in his lap, not even caring that the slimy jar lid that was in Akira's hands, fell on his pants.

Ryoma laughed from where he sat; "Now you're just trying to suck up Keigo."

"I'm not."

"Oh really?" raised eyebrow.

Keigo does the same in return, letting Akira out of his lap. Ryoma doesn't move away from his spot on the floor, but Keigo can see his eyes following Akira, making sure that he is where Ryoma could see him. He caught Akira and placed him back on the carpeted floor, getting out of the couch after that and walking to his spouse. He crouched down, so that they were at the same eye-level and let his hands rest on his legs. "I told you, I'm not. I was just stating the truth."

"I still don't believe you." The sitting man smirked and leaned closer to Keigo, "Besides, Akira isn't the only cute one here." Ryoma got up and went back to shepherding his son.

Keigo laughed, "I can see that."

He got a glare and a cute sight of Ryoma sticking out his tongue in return. Not to mention the happy squeal from Akira, as he was picked up again.

* * *

"Do we really have to go?"

"Yes we do Keigo."

"But I don't want to."

"I don't care, stop whining already. Aren't you the mature adult here?" Ryoma smirked, "Or you lied about that?"

Keigo frowned, "I don't whine, I complain." He took Akira's mobile baby chair in the other hand, his left already gone tired and starting to hurt. "I still don't see why I should go to Momoshiro's kid's birthday; I don't have a good relationship with any of them."

It was the middle of July; the sun burned everything that wasn't hidden in the shadows and people gathered mostly close to water fountains and places where air condition was on full blast. Those who didn't have work, or school, went to the sea for as long as possible. Ryoma never experienced the sensation of a hot house, fill with the humid air and unbearable heat; Keigo's mansion was kept cool and comfortable 24/7, for both the comfort of its owners and the personnel working in it.

It was also the reason Fuji started to visit Ryoma more often. They just talked about what's going on with the others; what are they doing and what might happen if… Though, Fuji just shared his knowledge about the fights between the couples and how they were solved.

Ryoma rang the doorbell to the Momoshiro residence, in hopes that someone will hear it over the laughs and screams of the three and four-year-olds. The door slowly opened and a slightly tired looking Ann greeted them. "Ah, Atobe-san, Ryoma-kun, welcome!"

She stepped aside, somehow managing to evade the three hyper kids running past her and allowed the two to step inside. "I'm glad you could make it." She smiled down on Akira, "And you too Akira-chan."

"Thank you for inviting us, Ann-san. I just hope we won't be much of a bother." Ryoma takes Akira out of the baby chair and gives Keigo a pointed look, "We probably won't stay too long, since it mostly depends on how Akira sleeps and all that."

Ann laughs and waves her hand dismissively in the air, "I know, I know." She gives Akira a better look and smiles again, "I'll show you where you can lie him down, so that Akira-chan can continue sleeping. Koutaro is not up too."

"You saved me." He looks at Keigo, "You can go and see who else is here, but check if we have the radio with us."

Keigo rummages through the red Coca-Cola backpack and pulls out a small blue baby radio. "I'll take the second one with me already." He gives Ryoma a little peck on the cheek and moves in the direction of the biggest noise.

"You sure are loved, Ryoma-kun." Ann gave a knowing smile and walked up the stairs to the second floor of the house, "Takeshi does those little sweets things very rarely." she sighed.

Ryoma rolled his eyes when Ann didn't see; she has had a bit of Momo rubbing on her if there is the talk about cuteness and all that lovey-dovey stuff coming from her. She wasn't the kind of person that would talk about this stuff with others, except maybe close friends, which Ryoma really wasn't.

Ann quietly opened the closed doors, leading to the room where the two-month-old was peacefully sleeping in his crib. Ryoma laid Akira on the big, double sized bed and made sure that he won't roll out of it, while moving in his sleep by placing the pillows next to him on both sides. After that, he covered the sleeping kid with a thin blanket and left the baby radio next to him.

He got out of the room carefully, as not to wake up the little ones and followed Ann down to the first floor of the house. "Who else is here? Except for Sachiko's friends parents?" he asked, the curiosity getting the best of him.

"Kikumaru-san and Oishi-san were here yesterday already, because they had something up for today already. But Fuji-san came, together with Tezuka-san," she said Tezuka's name with a bit strained voice, still not having forgiven him for what he did almost a year ago, "And maybe Sakuno will come later."

Ryoma was really tempted to ask who Sakuno is, but decided not to; he will wait until she comes (f he will still be here) and then see if he can remember someone named like that. Though, he had a strange feeling that he _should _know her.

When they walked in the living room, decorated with balloons, ribbons and glitter and whatever else Sachiko had thrown in behind her mother's back, only to find a happy looking Fuji, frowning Keigo, unhappy looking Tezuka and a bit freaked out parent's that Ryoma didn't know.

Ann huffed: "Fuji-san, what did you do this time?"

Fuji smiled back at her, waving a greeting to Ryoma, "Oh, this time I didn't do anything. Atobe did." He pointed to the frowning man, who was glaring daggers at Tezuka at the moment.

"I merely defended myself against Tezuka, noting that would be considered shocking." Keigo said, his frown disappearing when Ryoma sat down next to him. His arm crawled to wind around Ryoma's waist, somehow escaping the eyes of the other guests. "Tezuka should learn to keep _certain _things to himself."

"Like what?" though, Ryoma could already guess what it was.

"Things like who I'm living with and what I am doing." Keigo smirked, "As well as his own personal affairs." He sounded strangely pleased, not like the frowning man just moments before.

Fuji chuckled, "Well, I don't really care if people know about my preferences, just like Atobe, but maybe you, Ryoma, feel otherwise?"

"Hmm?" Ryoma took the offered glass of juice, alcohol wasn't something he wanted to drink right now, "As long as no one starts to stalk me I'm fine. But," his eyes became really scary, "if this affects Akira in some negative way, I can't guarantee a happy end to whoever did it." A shiver crawled up anyone's spine that was in that room when Ryoma said that.

Fuji seemed to only brighten up, "I will gladly help you when that time comes."

Keigo looked at Fuji and then at his husband, the frown once again on his beautiful face. "No more Fuji visits, he's starting to rub on you too much Ryoma." He even pulled Ryoma closer to himself in reassurance.

Precisely then at that moment Momo walked in, a plate with freshly grilled meat on it, the steam filling the room with the delicious and mouth-watering aroma. "Food's done!" he announced, the usual goofy smile adorning his face.

* * *

"No, no, no…. You do it like _this_." Fuji showed a pose one more time, watching as the kids tried to copy what they saw.

Ryoma had started a talk with one of the mother's that came with her daughter to Sachiko's birthday party. It turned out that she had a girl, about Akira's age, at home, her husband baby-sitting her. They were so into the talk about the many things that their little ones did that it seemed like they have gone into their own little world.

Keigo was entertaining a fully awake Akira, who was sitting on his lap, and at the same time talking to Ann about what should he expect Akira to do next after learning how to crawl. Ann was only glad to supply the rich man with her own experience and give some tips and suggestion on what to do. Only adding something to what Hayashi had told him and Ryoma already.

Tezuka was also taking with the only other man in this party, a dad to a little, frail looking boy. Their talk varied from business things to cars and fishing.

Just then the doorbell rang again, startling Ann a bit. She got up and with quick steps went to let the late guest it. They could hear her taking and the new guest answering with something like '_I'm sorry, I got lost again._', but they couldn't be sure, the laughs and squeals of the kids were too loud.

Fuji saw Ryoma's confused expression, a proof of weak tries to remember why this phrase sounded so familiar to him, and giggled, deciding to help the man. He leaned down, mouth not too far from Ryoma's ear, "Ryoma, do you remember Ryuuzaki-sensei?"

"Ah, yeah. What about her?" It seemed that Ryoma either didn't feel, or just ignored Keigo's glare on them.

Fuji smiled, "She had a granddaughter, right? The one with the long twin braids, that had a crush on you and a loud-mouthed fangirl of yours as her best friend. Sakuno is her name." he watched as Ryoma seemed to remember something, "That's the friend Ann was talking about before. The one that would be a bit late."

"Granddaughter….?" A moment of silence between them, "Oh, that one! The one who sucked at playing tennis right? I remember her… I think." Ryoma glanced back at Fuji when he pulled away from Ryoma.

"Sorry for the hold-up everyone!" Ann came back, a brightly wrapped present in her hands for Sachiko, "Sakuno, my friend here, had something to ask me and then we kind of started to talk too much." She laughed a bit, "Here, Sachiko, a present from Sakuno. Remember to thank her."

The four-year-old grabbed the middle-sized box from her mother's hands and looked up with sparkly eyes, the impatience could be seen in them, "Ok momma, will do!"

Sachiko ran to the shy looking woman that was standing behind Ann, her short hair covering her eyes, so when she talked to the little girl no one could really see her face, except the lips that were moving. Once she was done talking to the once again hyper Sachiko she turned her face towards the ones that were still here and haven't gone home already.

Once her gaze landed on Ryoma her cheeks colored a bit redder and her hand went up to cover her mouth. Since Keigo was sitting closer to her he could hear the quietly whispered name of his spouse. He looked suspiciously to her and then at Ann. He got up, the sleepy looking Akira safely in his arms; his head leaned against Keigo's chest and eyes droopy, obviously heavy from the sleep.

"I think we'll go now Ann. Akira's getting sleepy." He gave Ryoma a pointed look, something only the two of them understood, "Right, Ryoma?"

The latter also stood up, walking to Keigo and getting Akira out of his spouse's hands, "Yeah, I think we should go home now. Or it will be harder to put him to sleep later." He stroked the short, black hair on his son's head and gave Ann an apologetic smile.

"Oh don't worry about it, I know how it is." The mother of two waved her hand dismissively in the air, "I'll see you out, ok?"

Sakuno follows Ryoma with her eyes that have grown in size from seeing him talk so familiarly with Atobe and taking the child from the aforementioned man's hands, her hand still covering her mouth, not letting her speak.

* * *

Sakuno sits on the chair that Ryoma was occupying not too long ago, the glass of champagne clutched in her fingers. Most of the guests soon followed Ryoma and Keigo and went home, Fuji and Tezuka between them, so she was almost the only one left.

"Sakuno-chan, what's wrong? You're so quiet all of a sudden." Ann asks, Koutaro blinking up at Sakuno from his mom's arms.

Sakuno manages to force out a small, reassuring smile: "Uhuh, I'm just tired, that's all." She glances on her half empty glass of alcohol, "Umm… Can, can I ask you something, Ann-chan?"

"Sure, go ahead!"

"Why did Ryoma-kun go home with Atobe-san? I thought that he was going out with Tezuka-sempai." She laughed a quiet laugh, "Or did I miss something again?"

Ann waited for a moment to answer her friend, thinking over what and how to tell Sakuno about what happened. She sighed, "Tezuka dumper Ryoma-kun, about a year ago. I don't really know the details, so.." she saw Sakuno's fingers clutching the glass a bit tighter, "And then… He got together with Atobe-san."

"Is that so…." Sakuno mumbled to herself, rising the glass up to her lips and drinking from it.

* * *

**A/N: School is seriously trying to kill me. I'm not kidding, that's why there is only one update (and so late too) today. Well, anyway… I hope that you liked it anyway. :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All the main characters **_**do not**_** belong to me (Akira, Hayashi and Momo's children belong to me). The plot is mine tough. **

**Warning: Spelling/grammar mistakes, missing words/letters. Mpreg and male/male relationships. Mentions of sex, but the action itself not graphically described.**

**Also, I'm not too familiar with the development of a baby (I wonder why?) and internet can help just this much, so if anything is false, feel free to point it out and I will try to fix it. Tips are very welcomed too. :D

* * *

**

**Main pairing: Ato/Ryo, also called Royal Pair.**

**Side pairings: Ryoga/Kevin, Tezuka/Fuji, Momo/Ann, Oishi/Eiji. Others will be revealed later in the story.

* * *

**

Her high-heels clacked on the wooden floor as he stepped inside her apartment, not bothering to take them off she stormed right in the living room and pulled out an old photo album. Pictures, from when she was still a middle-school student stared blankly up at her.

_Tezuka dumped Ryoma-kun, about a year ago. I don't really know the details, so.._

Her fingers ran over one of the faces shown in the old photo, the color on its surface already paled and the face unclear, yet one could still tell who it was. So she had a chance now; a chance to get the one she loved (still, even after so many years) besides her.

_He got together with Atobe-san_

Nails scraped ugly, white lines in the photos as she tch'ed in anger; Tezuka was one thing, but some guy from the sidelines, that had almost nothing to do with her love… _Unforgivable_. She will have to do something about this.

Almost maniacal smile crept on her face as she continued to scratch the pictures in the album, leaving only her and Ryoma's faces untouched. She started to laugh, not really knowing about what, but somehow she just couldn't stop now.

"Ryoma-kun…" she whispered out, holding the profile picture of Ryoma in her hands and lifting it closer to her own eyes, "Soon, you will be mine."

* * *

_It is kind of strange_, Ryoma thought while walking out of the bathroom, _Maybe I should go and see Hayashi just in case?_

Though, he had the small suspicions about what the hell was wrong with him. But before he goes and tells Keigo, and turns this into something bigger that it already is, it will be better if he first finds out if what he thinks this is is truly what he thinks.

After all, his spouse loves to exaggerate things and make rash decisions when it has something to do with his family.

After taking a look at the old, western style clock that stood in his and Keigo's bedroom (and finding out that it is, in fact, 4:32 pm) he sighed and went to get his cell phone. While scrolling down the list of names and finally getting to Hayashi's Ryoma couldn't shake off the strange feeling that suddenly got over him.

Like, something bad might happen soon.

"_Yes, Hayashi speaking. May I help you?_" the old and tired voice spoke through the phone, shaking Ryoma back onto the current problem he's facing.

He clears his throat: "Ah, it's Ech-_Atobe_ Ryoma here."

"_Oh my!_" Ryoma can hear Hayashi's voice brightening up and the old man chuckles, "_What would you want from this old man Atobe-kun? If it's about Akira, then I assure your husband that was only a slight cold._" The amusement played along the words as Hayashi laughed another good-natured laugh.

Ryoma smiled too, "No it's not about that." He got a pen ready, just in case, "I was wondering when can I go for a check-up? Well, more like, when do you have some free time?" he tapped the pen against the white paper, leaving small, dark blue dots on it.

"_Let me see here._" Hayashi murmured something to himself and continued in a louder voice, "_How about… Two days from today, at three? I have a place free at five too, but I don't think that your husband will let you come so late._" He was once again laughing.

"Yes, yes… Your sense of humor is still the same, as I can see. At three will be fine." With quick movements Ryoma wrote down the date and time, after which he placed the small piece of paper in his pocket.

There was silence between the two. Hayashi was the one to break it. "_Why exactly would you want to come for a check-up?_" but it seemed to Ryoma that the old man already had a good guess what might be wrong with him.

"I'll tell you once we meet. I don't want certain someone to hear." Ryoma checked the watch one more time, making sure of something. "It's just for making sure."

"_In that case, I will just keep my thoughts to myself and wait for Friday. I'll see you then, Atobe-kun._"

"I'll see you then." Ryoma repeated and shut the phone, a sigh escaping past his lips at the same time. Now all he had to do was to think of an excuse to get out of home Friday and talk Keigo into babysitting for a little while. Or he could just ask Fuji; Ryoma was sure the smiling man would be more than happy to do it.

He sighed again, his feet already bringing him out of the room and in the direction of the biggest living room in the house. Keigo should be home soon, together with Akira, and Ryoma would have to ask him about Friday. But how to do that, without causing suspicions to the man?

When Ryoma sighed for the third time and walked in the living room a happy squeal that could only belong to Akira, could be heard in the house and not soon after that the little kid crawled into Ryoma's field of vision. Keigo soon following him.

"Akira, Keigo. Back already? I thought that your meeting will be longer than this." Ryoma gave his hubby a 'welcome home' kiss on the cheek and ruffled Akira's soft fluff of hair.

Keigo didn't answer immediately. He first caught Ryoma and gave him a real kiss. His hands on the shorter man's hips, his tongue, slipping past the wet lips, tangling with Ryoma's and luring sweet moans out from the shorter that melted into the kiss. When he pulled back, liking the slightly flushed cheeks and dazed expression Ryoma was wearing, did he talk.

A smirk, "It was shorter because of Akira. His cuteness charmed those old farts and they signed the contract without a second thought. I told you this will work." Another kiss was planted on Ryoma's slightly swollen lips.

"Stupid." Ryoma pouted, "Using my child for things like that. Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" Ryoma asked, but there was no anger in his voice. More like humor that was also shining in those golden colored orbs.

Keigo placed his chin on Ryoma's head, at the same time ticking his spouse off by reminding just how short he was. "I asked for your permission first, remember? Besides, Akira just sat there and looked cute, he didn't have to do anything else." He laughed after that.

"I didn't know that you would be using him for that." Ryoma broke free from Keigo's embrace and walked over to his son, who was now biting a stuffed monkey's head. "So that ends your contract signing week, or you still have something to do?" he poked Akira's nose, "Just remembered, Momoshiro called. He said that Oshitari wasn't able to connect with you, so he was asked to check if something had happened."

Keigo plopped down on one of the couches and removed his tie. "Probably my cell phone was off because I had a meeting or something like that. I called him later anyway, so everything's fine."

"Hmm… If you say so." Ryoma mumbled to himself and went to sit next to Keigo, who had started to watch the news. He snuggled next to him, pulling his legs up and resting his head on Keigo's shoulder, the latter wrapping an arm around Ryoma.

They stayed like that, one watching the television, the other making sure that Akira doesn't eat anything that he shouldn't. "Ryoma," Keigo started, "I won't be home starting tomorrow until Saturday evening. I have to go to a conference oversees, just found out about it today. "

Ryoma looked up at the purple-haired man and hmm'd. "Well, since it's your work, it can't be helped, now can it? We'll be fine on our own. It's not the first time." He poked Keigo in the side and smirked.

"Hey!"

* * *

That evening, when Keigo was in bath and Akira asleep, Ryoma sat in the King-sized bed watching his phone with a weird look on his face. He couldn't decide between two choices – to call or not to call.

_That is the question. _He thought and shot a glance at the bathroom door.

Just then, as if the person he wanted to call had some kind of sixth sense (maybe he actually did; Ryoma wasn't sure), the phone rang, the ID flashing the name of one Fuji Syuusuke on the screen. Ryoma stared at it and slowly picked the mechanical thing up and answered the call.

"Hello."

"_Oh Ryoma-kun, you finally picked up. I thought that you might be sleeping already._" Fuji's overly happy voice flew through the speaker.

Ryoma had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. "No one goes to sleep at eight, if he isn't Akira's age or younger, Fuji-san." There was a laugh at the other end. "So… What did you want from me?"

"_Hmmm? Me? Oh nothing much, nothing much. Just wanted to know whether you would like to get Akira's pictures from Sachiko's birthday party, that's all._" There was some kind of noise in the background as Fuji talked and Ryoma had the sneaky suspicion that Tezuka was not pleased about something.

He thought for a while, "Yeah, I would actually. And I have a small favor to ask you too." Ryoma glanced at the bathroom door again.

"_Oh my._" Fuji sounded surprised, "_And that would be?_" that surprise had turned into interest in mere seconds; even faster.

"Are you free this Friday? At about two in the day?" he leaned against the soft pillows, sleep now taking over his tired body, even if hadn't really done anything that would ask so much energy from him.

There was a pause on Fuji's side. "_Let me check. Wait for a moment please._" The sound of paper shuffling and the clicking of a keyboard was the only thing that Ryoma heard for a while. His eyelids became heavier by the second too. "_Yup, I'm free. But why are you asking Ryoma-kun? Do you want to have a date with me by any chance?_"

"Hell no." Though, Ryoma managed to blush red before saying that. "I just need someone to watch after Akira that day and thought that maybe you-"

Fuji didn't listen to the end, "_I would be delighted to Ryoma-kun! I'm sure that Akira will have fun with me and I assure you, he will be safe with me, us._" It was as if Ryoma had made Fuji's whole week with that small request.

"I know that Fuji-san." A small smile graced his lips. "And thank you, for agreeing to this." He closed his eyes, already drifting in dream land.

"_You are very welcome._" Fuji chuckled again, "_You sound tired, so I won't bother you any longer. Good night, Ryoma-kun._" And the line was cut off; the rhythmical beeps now replaced Fuji's voice and slowly started to annoy the half-asleep Ryoma.

He allowed the phone to slide out of his hand and lie helplessly on the covers, as Ryoma himself sighed in contempt and curled up as a cat for sleep; no longer worried about this Friday and Keigo's reactions.

When his spouse came out of the hot bath, steam flowing though the door and floating around him when he opened the door, Ryoma was already soundly asleep. The clothes he wore during the day were uncomfortably clinging to his body and not really allowing him to move like he wanted during his sleep.

Once again Keigo couldn't stop the gentle, yet slightly amused, smile from tugging the corners of his lips up. Gently, he lifted Ryoma's upper body up a bit and pulled off the loose t-shirt the younger man was wearing, Keigo's fingertips brushing over the warm skin in contact. After that was done, the jeans were also taken off; Keigo had to control himself in order not to attack the sleeping man.

After a quiet 'Good night, Ryoma' and a kiss on the forehead Keigo covered them both with the warm blanket and pulled Ryoma close to himself, the latter snuggling into the warmth of his spouse and murmuring something in his sleep.

No one could have thought that soon this peacefulness would be shattered.

* * *

**A/N: Mystery~~ :D**

**And sorry for the shortness, this is something like a filler chapter (do things like that exist?) for the upcoming action (and stuff).  
**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All the main characters **_**do not**_** belong to me (Akira, Hayashi and Momo's children belong to me). The plot is mine tough. **

**Warning: Spelling/grammar mistakes, missing words/letters. Mpreg and male/male relationships. Mentions of sex, but the action itself not graphically described.**

**Also, I'm not too familiar with the development of a baby (I wonder why?) and internet can help just this much, so if anything is false, feel free to point it out and I will try to fix it. Tips are very welcomed too. :D

* * *

**

**Main pairing: Ato/Ryo, also called Royal Pair.

* * *

**

Ryoma knocked on the grey apartment door, one hand holding a sleeping Akira close to himself while the other went further from the door to straighten the backpack hanging on his right shoulder. It was Friday, the day of his check-up at the hospital. Keigo had left yesterday morning, so he didn't have to think of some kind of excuses for sneaking out of the house.

He didn't have to wait long for Fuji to show up in front of him, the same smile as always on his lips; today it wasn't a sign of possible mischief. "Good morning, Echizen. I was waiting for you to show up."

"G'morning Fuji-san. Thanks again for looking after Akira for me." Ryoma stepped inside the apartment that Fuji shared with Tezuka.

From what he could see, it looked quite nice. It was clean and well kept; everything had its place and fitted in the whole picture nicely. Probably because the people living in it were really taking care of their surroundings and did everything to feel good in here.

He placed his backpack on the floor, Fuji taking a hold of Akira while Ryoma took off his shoes and allowed the elder to lead him deeper into the apartment. The small living room was quite cozy, colors well matched and the chairs and sofas looked new, just bought. "Nice."

"Thank you Echizen. At least you know to recognize my decorating skills… Unlike someone else I know." Fuji laughed a bit and went to put Akira in some other room, since they didn't want to wake him up. After coming back he padded to the kitchen, "Do you wish to drink something? I just bought a new type of tea. It's quite good if I say so myself."

"It's not some weird flavor, is it?" Ryoma wanted to make sure before agreeing. Everybody knew about Fuji's strange tastes in food and such.

"Cherry flavor, cherry." A few strange sounds came from the kitchen where Fuji was and Ryoma visibly relaxed. Nothing strange will be fed to him after all. "Do you want something to eat too? I still have something from yesterday's dinner left."

Ryoma relaxed in the sofa and yelled back, but not as loud as to wake up his son: "Nah, I'm fine."

When Fuji showed up again, he had a hot cup of tea in each hand. "If you say so. That backpack that you took with you, it has Akira's things in it, doesn't it?" Fuji made himself comfortable in one of the chairs.

"Um, his food, water bottle with chamomile tea and diapers. Also, some toys and a change of clothes, if he gets the ones he's wearing dirty or wet." Ryoma sipped his tea, burning his tongue a bit. "Hot."

"Wonderful!" Fuji smiled even brighter, "He'll have a lot of fun here, I assure you. Maybe we'll go to the small park near here."

Ryoma laughed a bit. "That's great. Just don't let him eat strange stuff; last time we went out for a walk he ate a worm. Good thing Keigo didn't see it happening." A sigh escaped Ryoma's lips.

Fuji giggled to himself, "Hahaha! I'm sure Atobe would have done something overly stupid. But yeah, little kids do tend to put everything in their mouths. I'll be careful then." He drank from his own cup. "Taking about Atobe, couldn't he babysit Akira?"

"Ahh… Well… He went away for business meeting oversees. Will be back just tomorrow evening, so… Well, you get the idea." He looked at Fuji from the corner of his eye. "But Tezuka's not here either. Work?"

This time the one doing the sighing was Fuji. "That stupid coward of a man. He went somewhere right after I said that you were coming over. I bet he won't be coming back until you will take Akira home with you in the evening." The smile was gone from his face.

"I don't think that that's a sign of lacking bravery though." Ryoma quietly said to himself.

"Then what is it Echizen-kun? The only thing that comes in my mind is unwillingness to see you; who he has hurt and treated so badly. And abandoned when he was needed the most." Anger seethed from his words. Something that Ryoma, or anyone else, has heard very rarely.

A sad smile touched Ryoma's lips and he let out one word. A single word that made Fuji look at him with open eyes. "Disgust."

"E—Echizen…" the tea was completely forgotten by now, "Are you serious? Not even Kunimitsu would be.."

Ryoma cut him off at that point: "Do you know how he looked at me, when I told him that I'm carrying his child? The coldness and horror and, most of all, pure disgust was all I could see in his eyes. Even the tone he used pierced like needles. Not to mention how he called me." A small laugh, "Just because he has talked to me and offered his help… The way he feels about me and Akira hasn't changed. At least, I think so."

"So basically… what he thinks about you is.." Fuji trailed off, letting the unfinished thought hang in the air. A heavy anchor, that didn't let the earlier good mood come back up.

They sat like that, silent and deep in thought, for some time, the tea had gotten to that point when it was neither hot or cold - just plain tasteless. Ryoma was the one to break the glassy air around them. "I think I will go now, I might be late otherwise."

"Oh. You should, in that case. When you're coming to pick up Akira-chan, call me to know. I will have time to get him ready then." Fuji seemed to have returned to his usual self. Seemed.

"Haaai. Will do." Ryoma was already putting on his sneakers, already terribly worn out.

Fuji hesitated for a beat, not really knowing if it would be alright for him to ask, but did it anyway. Curiosity did get the best out of the cat, like it says. "What exactly will you be doing, if I may ask?"

"Eh?" Ryoma looked confused for a moment, "Ahh.. Well.. I just have to make sure of something, nothing serious." He scathed the back of his head, right behind the right ear. "Or something along those lines."

A small, imaginary light bulb started to glow above Fuji's head, together with the all-knowing leer. "Saa… I guess Atobe will be quite pleased to know, if your suspicions were to turn out right after all. Ne?" he did a small head tilt at the end, Ryoma's cheeks coloring a bit darker pink at the same time.

"Sometimes, you can be so… I don't even know how to call you." Ryoma mumbled to himself and opened the door. "Whatever. Bye Fuji-san."

"Bye, bye Echizen-kun!" Fuji waved to Ryoma's retreating back and smirked. Atobe sure was one lucky man.

* * *

A knock made Hayashi look up from the paper with his last patient's data on it. He checked his watch and pushed the papers away from the middle of the table. "Come in Atobe-san."

"Hello." Ryoma did a small nod with his head and after closing the door behind him, settled on the chair in front of Hayashi, meant for patients. "Looks like I made it in time."

The old man chuckled and took of his glasses. "Yeas, That you did. Now then," he gave Ryoma a knowing look and continued, "What did you wanted to make sure of?"

"I think I might be.. erm… expecting again." Ryoma once again couldn't stop the redness from coloring his cheeks. This, unlike the last time, was a bit embarrassing.

"Oh my, oh my. You two sure have been busy I see." Hayashi chuckled, slightly enjoying the sight of the blushing man in front of him. "Well, I guess you are having the same symptoms as when you were carrying Akira-kun, yes?" receiving a nod as an answer he continued, "Hmm… Yes, well, just to make sure I guess we could do the same test as before. Ok, Atobe-san?"

"Ahh…"

* * *

The doctor's office was pretty quiet, Hayashi still not being back from wherever he went, so Ryoma had pretty much nothing to do, only sit and wait. It was quite frustrating actually, just sitting there and waiting, not being able to do anything else.

Not to mention how nervous he felt and the slight panic that overtook him when he thought about telling Keigo the possible news of another heir of the Atobe corp. He had a sneaky suspicion that Keigo will be even more hyped up that before, for a lot of reasons.

He heard voices coming from the hallway; Hayashi's was mixed in the whole bunch and seemed to be coming closer by the second. When the door creaked open Ryoma managed to see a pair of nurses, dressed in the typical light pink uniforms, that giggled when they noticed him and scurried off to do their job.

Hayashi looked sternly back at the two young nurses and shook his head: "When I was young…" he was smiling that usual, old man smile when he looked at Ryoma though. "I hope I didn't make you wait too long Atobe-san. But I did get the results."

"Haa.." Ryoma really couldn't get anything else out of his mouth. "So.. Umm… Have my..?" he trailed off, knowing that Hayashi would understand anyway. "Yes."

A good natured laugh filled the room. "No need to be so nervous Atobe-kun! You've been though this once already, the second time is usually easier." He patted the young man's shoulder. "But yes, you indeed are pregnant again, that you were right about. Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Ryoma smiled a small smile, his left hand touching his abdomen, as if waiting for something to happen. "For how long?"

Hayashi sat in his own seat. "Not long, about four to five weeks. It seems that you are experiencing the symptoms faster than when you had Akira-kun. But it's nothing strange, don't worry." Hayashi wrote something down on a piece of paper. "This should help in making it easier for you."

Ryoma nodded as a small, quiet 'thank you' and took the offered piece of paper. After thanking the old doctor he left. While making his way out of the hospital, through the labyrinth of corridors and cabinets, he read through the small memo, not really understanding some of the words at first. Once he was out, Ryoma tucked the small piece of paper in his pocket, the other hand fumbling with his cell phone in the pocket of his jeans.

Whether it was a coincidence or not, but at that moment someone called out for him. A slightly high-pitched voice, probably a woman's that still held a bit of childishness to it, but that may as well be there for a reason.

"Ryoma-kun! It's you, isn't it? Ryoma-kun!" Somewhere, at the back of his head, Ryoma seemed to recognize that voice. He did a small step back, but not really turning around, and zeroes his eyes on the young woman running his way, her short hair dancing in front of her face.

Once she was close enough, panting from the small run she had from wherever she came from to Ryoma, a shy smile bloomed on her pink-ish lips. "It really is you, Ryoma-kun. Do you remember me?" she asked, studying Ryoma's face now.

"Eto.." he hesitated a bit, "Sorry, do I know you?" he furrowed his brows in thought. For a moment there, a dark shadow crossed her brown eyes, but was gone just as fast.

"I'm Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki Sakuno. My grandmother was your coach in Segaku." She blinked a few times.

Ryoma widened his eyes a little. "Ohhh! I remember; the one with the long hair. You were at Sachiko's birthday party too, came right before we had to leave." He looked at her more carefully, "You hair's shorter."

Sakuno laughed a little: "Thank you." She brushed some loose strands of hair out of her face, "Are you.. umm… busy at the moment? Since I met you here, I.. umm.. Would like to have a chat with you, about how you have been doing and such…" she smiled again.

Ryoma checked the time on his cell phone. "Can't today, I have to go to somewhere right now." He started to push the buttons needed to call Fuji, "Maybe some other time."

"_Sorry, but you won't be going anywhere, Ryoma-kun._" Sakuno whispered quietly to herself when Ryoma was far enough and snapped her fingers. Two men jumped of their hiding places, following Sakuno's command, and ran after the retreating man.

Once they were close enough, one of them covered Ryoma's mouth with a white cloth, soaked with chloroform probably, and caught the limp body, when it fell backwards. The two exchanged glances and carried the passed out Ryoma to a well-hidden car, near the hospital, in some shady alley.

Sakuno was already waiting there, sitting in the car and writing a text message to someone. When she looked up a crazy-looking smile crawled on her lips, "Ryoma-kun. Put him here, with his head on my lap. It will be comfier to him that way." She ran her fingers through Ryoma's hair, looking at him with dreamy eyes. "Drive us to my place, then I'll pay you." She quietly said and caressed Ryoma's face with her fingers.

"You are mine now." She leaned down and kissed the sleeping man on his cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Dudududuuuuuunnnnn~~~**

**Yes, I know that I'm being seriously immature about this, but I can't help it. I had NO late-night courses **_**this whole week**_**. Do you know how much free time I had since… Well… A long time ago? I bet you don't.**

**Still, damn Sakuno came out creepy and maniacal-ish. *shudders* I wouldn't want her to stalk me when it's dark. **

**But yes, something finally happened and I hope it all made sense, somehow. So, have a school free weekend! :D**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: You could say that I stole moist of the characters, so they in no way belong to me. The ones that you don't know however.. I made them. Me. Yes. :D **

**Warning: Shitty grammar and spelling, male pregnancy, yaoi, crazy stalkers that kidnap people, swearing, violence (maybe). Very far from reality, trust me, I made this.

* * *

**

"Syuusuke, I'm back." Tezuka called out to his spouse.

He had spent the whole day outside of his own home, doing things he would normally leave for the weekends or when Fuji had work. Today was an exception though. The exception being Echizen's son. Even though he was technically the father, Tezuka had a bit of a hard time to actually embrace this simple fact for oh so many reasons.

So, he chose to pretend to have no connection with the child what-so-ever, leaving all the fathering to Atobe. It was for the best, both for himself and the child. No child would want a cold parent, no matter the gender, so for the sake of the child, it was for the best if he pretended not to know him.

But, when the happy squeals of a baby boy, accompanied with his spouses laughs and the imitations of squeals, Tezuka started to wonder if it would be all right to go out again. Though, it might not be right, knowing that Fuji had probably already heard him and all that.

"Mitsu, you're back!" Fuji's head popped out of their small living room and then the whole body followed it. The man padded over to where Tezuka was standing in the hallway to give a 'welcome home' kiss on the lips. Just like every other time.

Tezuka rested his hands on Fuji's hips. "Yeah, I'm back." He then saw the small human baby crawling out of their living room, probably following Fuji. "Why is he still here? I thought Echizen would have picked him up by now."

"About that…" Fuji got out of Tezuka's embrace and went to pick up Akira. "He hasn't called me yet. He said it shouldn't take long to take care of whatever he had to take care, but… It's already dark outside; I'm starting to worry a bit." He sighed and petted the kid's head.

"Maybe he forgot?" Tezuka suggested, feet already bringing him to the kitchen. He was in need of coffee.

Fuji looked at his back quite angrily. "Don't be foolish! Echizen would never forget his own child. He's not like _someone_ that I know." He followed Tezuka though. "Maybe I should call him instead? Just to make sure."

Tezuka thought for a moment; it _was_ strange for Echizen to disappear like this, he had never done this before. "Do that." He would never admit it, but he felt a bit worried about Echizen, somewhere deep inside his heart.

"Hold Akira-kun for a bit then. I don't want to drag him around the place." Fuji smiled at Tezuka and passed the baby on to him before leaving the small kitchen area.

"Wait! What do you- Syuusuke!" Tezuka tried to call back his husband, with no successes by the way.

Sighing, Tezuka looked at the two brown eyes staring up at him shining in some kind of baby wonder that Tezuka couldn't understand. And in the first place, he was not good with children - they hated him, just like he hated them. And especially when the child in his hands was the one he really didn't want to hold…

When Fuji came back from the short phone cal Akira was already crying in Tezuka's arms, though there was no sound effects coming from the baby boy. Tezuka however, was staring at the poor boy with stern eyes, emitting the 'be quiet or else' aura of his.

"You're scarring him, Mitsu." Fuji scolded his husband and took the baby boy in his arms, gently petting his head and trying to calm him down. "Echizen's phone is off; I couldn't reach him at all. And he hasn't been back at his house either. Maybe something did happen after all."

"Maybe we should wait a bit more, in case that thing went longer than he thought it would?" Tezuka asked while heading to pour the hot water in his cup, the calming aroma of the coffee started to fill the small kitchen. "But then his phone wouldn't be shut off."

"Should we call Atobe then?" Fuji wiggled his finger in front of Akira's face, sounding all happy, but only because he didn't want the little boy to feel that something is wrong; babies are sensitive to those kinds of things.

Tezuka seemed to think it over a bit. "If he is not back by the next morning we'll call him. I wouldn't want to worry him, if it turns out to be nothing important. It would be quite rude." He sipped his coffee. "And because he cares deeply for Echizen."

"Uhmm…" Fuji took a moment to study his spouse's face and then returned to entertaining Akira. "Let's go Akira-kun; we have to take a bath now, don't we? Yes we do." And once again, the carefree tone he used was faked.

* * *

Slowly Ryoma opened his eyes, but then was forced to shut them again as a wave of pain stung his head. He also felt like vomiting, but he could also write that off as a symptom for something else. Still, he felt sick and his head was spinning around and around, hands felt too heavy to be moved and whatever he was sleeping on poked uncomfortably in his back,

He somehow sat up and took a few deep breaths; it was the best he could do to try and wish away the sickness. Though, the sharp incense that filled the room didn't help him much.

Once Ryoma had somehow managed to calm down did he look around the room, hoping to find out at least something about where he was, since, the last thing he remembered was Ryuuzaki's granddaughter and a couple of men attacking him.

The room where he was in was dark, probably because it was already night outside. He tried to reach out with his hands, but something was binding them, so that he couldn't reach very far or move away from the bed he was using right now. The room itself was pretty small, juts enough for one small bed and that's it.

Even if Ryoma wanted to swear out loud and yell for explanations he didn't; whatever was happening with him now was bad and whoever was responsible might not like it if he were to be woken up in the middle of the night. Ryoma had to make sure nothing happens to himself and his baby - that was the only important thing right now.

"Keigo…" he whispered out and lied back, removing the bottle of perfume from underneath him.

* * *

"Yes.. Yes. Yes, I know what you mean. No, wait, not that, just.. Wait! Don't write that there, just hold on. No, wait-" Keigo looked angrily at his phone and closed it, whatever had happened at the other end will probably make everything for him even more troubling. It was always like that.

He sighed and leaned back in the leather chair, eyes closing and hand going up to rest on his forehead and fingers started to make little circles where his temples were; he was so tired. All those meetings and business talks and planning and whatever else had happened tired him out so; the jet lag and lack of sleep didn't help his condition at all.

And there was this.. _feeling_. Like, something has happened with Ryoma. But, Keigo knew that there was no way that Ryoma was in danger; he had made sure of that when coming all the way here, especially, since as of late his spouse seemed to be a bit sick. But that feeling didn't leave him, as if warning or trying to tell him something was wrong.

A knock on the door, "Sir," a women's voice came from the other side of the door, "there is a call for you. Will you answer it?" she had a business like tone, formal and sharp.

"Yes, yes, I will." Keigo sighed tiredly and got up. His body desperately needed rest; that he understood when he swayed a bit after standing up a bit too fast. "Do you know from who is it?"

"From someone called Mister Oshitari. Do you still wish to speak with him sir?" the woman didn't look fazed at all when Keigo appeared in front of her looking like someone who had just woken up not too long ago. Maybe she was used to it already?

"Yes, thank you." Keigo took the offered phone and shook his head; the lady really looked like she had a stick up her… bottom. "Atobe speaking. What do you want Oshitari?"

"_Atobe. I was starting to wonder if they will let me talk to you. Your phone is off by the way._" Oshitari sounded a bit ticked off, probably problems on his end and now all this.

Keigo drank from his glass of brandy first and then talked, "I know it is. So, what do you want? Another problem with your account or something?"

The man on the other end of the line laughed: "_Atobe, do you really think that I call you only when I have some work problems?_" Oshitari seemed to write something on his laptop since the distant clattering echoed in the background.

"Yes." Was Keigo's immediate answer.

"_I'm hurt_." Oshitari faked the pained expression that colored his voice for a moment. "_But, for real. I wanted to ask you, do you know where your hubby is? I tried reaching him, but it never got through. And I was told he's not home yet._"

That made Keigo freeze. His fingers still limply held the glass in them, but it was in danger of falling down. The feeling of the fear and panic that he had felt before, steadily grew bigger and overwhelmed him, so that he couldn't really speak at first. "They said… That Ryoma's not home yet?"

"_Yeah_." Oshitari continued as if it was nothing, not notching the hint of panic in Keigo's voice. "_I told you already, his phone is off too. I wanted to ask him a couple of questions regarding his old man, but now…_"

"Sorry Oshitari, I have to go now." Keigo hurriedly spoke and somehow even managed to keep his voice steady. His fingers itched to call Ryoma and make sure, just to be safe.

Oshitari on the other end suddenly stopped talking for a second, confusion washing over him. "_Wait, what ha-_" the rest, Keigo didn't hear anymore.

His fingers moved in lightning speed as he ran them across the small buttons, the alcohol forgotten on the table, of his cell phone, just turned on. The numbers of Ryoma's number started to form with short pauses between each other and when the green button for dial was pushed they were replaced by the beeping tone.

Keigo begged to be able to hear Ryoma's slightly annoyed voice giving a short and curt, yet filled with affection 'what?' from the other end of the line. But it never came, only the robotic voice of some woman telling him that the phone is out of reach. He then called his house, but the servants told him what he had heard from Oshitari.

'_Master Ryoma and your son left at the middle of the day and still have not returned He said that he will go and meet Fuji-san, but that is all we know._' Those words rang in Keigo's head again and again, making him imagine the most impossible scenarios playing out. Not only Ryoma, his son was also missing. He felt like a half of him had just died right now and there.

Keigo didn't need much time to come to the decision to leave America right at that instant, he couldn't sit through of the few meetings and business talks he had left not that the prickling feeling of fear was now taking over his body. First, he should really call Fuji to find out of Ryoma had gone to him, but it was probably late night there.

"Doesn't matter." Keigo growled and quickly threw the few clothes and stuff that was lying around the room, in his suitcase, "Ryoma's more important than that." He stopped and took deep breaths, calming himself down. "Ryoma's more important."

* * *

**A/N: -sigh- Sorry you had to wait so long for this, I bet a lot of people will throw stuff at me now. Making them wait and then giving this. The next chapter should be more interesting in the least; that's what I'm hoping for anyway. **

**-hint hint- Ryuuzaki, the old one, will show up. –hint hint-

* * *

**

**27.02.2011.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: You could say that I stole most of the characters, so they in no way belong to me. The ones that you don't know however.. I made them. Me. Yes. :D **

**Warning: Shitty grammar and spelling, male pregnancy, yaoi, crazy stalkers that kidnap people, swearing, violence (maybe). Very far from reality, trust me, I made this.

* * *

**

**Ayiingott's thoughts are with the people of Japan. Let us all be with those in need in our thoughts and hope that the horror left behind will soon fade away to give place to hope and a brand new day.**

**Japan, be strong. I know you can do it and get through this!

* * *

**

Fuji and Tezuka were now worried. Not slightly or mildly worried, but really worried.

It was already the next day and still there was no sign of Ryoma. They, meaning Fuji, tried to call Ryoma's cell phone, with no success, and after that he phoned the Atobe mansion, in hopes that Ryoma might have shown up there at some point. But there too they hadn't had any sign of the man.

"Something is wrong Kunimitsu. Ryoma doesn't do things like this; he's not that kind of a person." Fuji mumbled while sipping his coffee. The fingers of his left hand were clutched around Akira's toy. "I'll call Atobe now."

Tezuka, who was glancing in the direction of the hallway from time to time, frowned. "Should we really?"

"Of course we should! We should have done that _yesterday_!" Fuji raised his voice, but then hushed down immediately. Akira was sleeping and none of the two wanted to wake him up. "It was wrong of us to think that Echizen might show up later." He turned to walk to the phone.

"Syuusuke…" Tezuka started.

The brown-haired man glared at the bespectacled man and hissed. "Don't '_Syuusuke_' me Kunimitsu. I don't care what you feel towards Echizen or _your son_, but Atobe needs to know this. _Needed_ to know this the first thing we got suspicious. So stop being so prejudiced and shut up." Leaving his spouse behind Fuji went out of the living room.

The bespectacled man stayed behind in the living room, shocked and confused. And a bit guilty. There was the guilt that slowly crept around him, in him even, making him think over everything that has happened until now. Think over what he had done and the people he hurt with his actions.

Tezuka shook his head; this was a bad timing to start thinking about those kinds of things.

He could hear his spouse trying to get a hold of Atobe in the other room, without much success, and sighed. This was so messed up. So very, very messed up. Tezuka got himself together and left the living room too, only his destination wasn't the room where Fuji was.

Tezuka already had his shoes and jacket on when the sounds of his doorbell being broken started to fill the apartment, accompanied by someone manhandling his front door. Akira woke up in their room, woken up by the loud noises and Fuji shoved up from the small room, phone in hand and eyes open.

"What the hell is going on?" Fuji asked. "Who is that? He woke up Akira, damn. Kunimitsu, take care of the things here, ok? I'll go and try to lull Akira back to sleep." He threw the phone on one of the small cabinets, lined along the wall, and after giving Tezuka the orders disappeared in their bedroom.

Tezuka merely frowned and swung the door open; half worried about it breaking and half thinking of ways to get out of this situation faster. He still had an Atobe to find and bad news to deliver to the said Atobe. But, it seems that someone took care of everything for him.

"Atobe?" Tezuka, for the first time in a while, sounded surprised. Even if this wasn't the right time to be.

In front of him stood the same rich man that never lost his cool and could come through the most difficult of deals and problems with a calm and collected face, but now he was panting and the purple locks of hair were mused up, as if he had just gotten out of the bed, his eyes held fear and urgency that usually was hidden well.

"Thank god…" Keigo let out a sigh of relief, but it soon was replaced by something that Tezuka couldn't name. "Ryoma, is he here? And Akira?" Keigo's fingers were clutching the doorframe so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

Tezuka pulled him in the apartment and closed the door behind them. "Akira's here. Echizen is… We don't know where he is. But, how did you find out, about Echizen's disappearance?" he watched Keigo's reactions to what he had just told.

"Akira is here?" It seemed that some of the worry and fear had faded away from Keigo's face and eyes, but the biggest part still stayed. "I got this… Feeling. And Oshitari told me that Ryoma is nowhere to be found and the people from my place too. At least Akira is here." He slumped against the door and slid on the floor.

Never before had Tezuka seen this man like this. But then, as he imagined something happening to Fuji and not knowing where he was, alive or dead, he could imagine the horror streaming though him, but that was only a little bit of what Keigo was feeling right now. The helplessness that must be tormenting Keigo right now could only be known if you had once gone through it.

Keigo ran his hand through the messy purple hair and somehow got himself up from the floor. "Can I see Akira? To make sure, at least." He sounded so weak now.

"Fuji!" Tezuka didn't answer to Keigo's question, though he didn't need to. Keigo was the boy's father now, he had all the rights to see the child if he wanted. And the man needed this.

Fuji showed up from his and Tezuka's bedroom with Akira in his arms, the boy's cheeks were still wet from the crying and he sniffed a lot. The blue that flashed showed worry and soon Akira was in Keigo's arms, clinging to the man and crying again.

* * *

"I think Akira feels that something is not right." Fuji said and watched the rich man clinging to the boy in the same desperate manner the boy clung to his stepfather. "Just like you felt something is wrong."

"He's a smart brat." Keigo whispered out. "He can tell something is wrong, Ryoma has never left him alone for this long."

They all were now sitting in Tezuka's and Fuji's small living room. Keigo had told them what he knew, what he had felt and how he ended up here, and Fuji told Keigo about the last time he saw Ryoma. Yesterday when he left Akira before leaving for his appointment with someone and promised to be back soon.

"Where was he going anyway?" Tezuka asked the one question that seemed to be on the others minds as well. Tezuka allowed his eyes to travel to Keigo and stay there, waiting for an answer.

Keigo cursed under his breath. "I don't know. I'm married to him, he's the most important thing in my life and yet, I don't know where he's going and what he's doing in his free time. Hell, he didn't even tell me." There were notes that reminded of the hidden pain that Keigo felt right now, playing along his words. "Damn."

"Hospital." Fuji was looking at floor now. "He went to the hospital. Probably."

Both Keigo and Tezuka looked at Fuji with wide eyes, one in a questioning manner, the other in worry clearly flashing in those dark blue eyes. "How the hell do you know that?" Keigo asked, not bothering to be polite. Akira was still clinging on to him.

"I kind of could guess from the way he was acting. But you better check if he really did go there. I might be wrong." Fuji sighed. If there would at least be a note left from either Ryoma or whoever had taken him, if that was what had happened. "I have a vague idea _why_ he went there, but it is not my place to tell you Echizen's reasons."

Keigo hesitated for a second, but then gave the once again sleeping Akira back to Fuji, who took him to his and Tezuka's bedroom again, so that the boy could have a peaceful sleep. Keigo, in the mean time, took out his cell phone and dialed Hayashi's number, knowing far too well that Ryoma didn't trust any other doctor.

Tezuka left the room too. Why, Keigo didn't know, but appreciated the gesture.

"_Yes, Hayashi speaking. May I help you?_" the old doctor's voice cracked though the speaker. He sounded a bit tired, as if he hadn't slept for a while.

"Hayashi, this is Atobe. I have something to ask you." Keigo kept his voice steady. He thought it was better if Hayashi didn't know of Ryoma's disappearance. It was some kind of a hunch, another feeling that he got. "Did Ryoma went to see you yesterday?"

The doctor laughed a good-natured laugh, "_Yes, he did come. Congratulations by the way, you must be quite happy hearing the good news._" The old man laughed again.

"Huh?" Keigo couldn't comprehend what the old man was saying? What good news? Could there even _be_ some kind of good news when Ryoma is nowhere to be found? Only if it's about Ryoma's current location maybe, but everything else… "What news?"

"_Ara?_" Hayashi sounded surprised, "_Atobe-kun didn't tell you yet?_" there was a pause again, "_Well then, I might as well tell you myself. I'm sure Atobe-kun won't mind. He came here to make sure whether he is pregnant again. As you can probably conclude by now, you are going to be a daddy, Atobe-san. So, congratulations!_" Hayashi slowly explained it to Atobe, the smile in his voice could be easily heard.

If Keigo wasn't sitting he might have lost his balance and strength in his legs. A daddy, he will be a daddy. "Oh God." A low whisper came out of his mouth. "He's—Holy crap."

"_That's a good reaction you have there, Atobe-san._" Hayashi yawned on the other line. "_He should avoid any kind of stress and physical activities for a while, or at least until the morning sickness stops._" Something happened at Hayashi's end and the doctor sighed, "_I'm afraid I must go now. Tell Atobe-kun to come and see me next month for a check-up. Oh, one more thing, I suggest he doesn't talk much with the young Ryuuzaki girl, she's not very stable at the moment._"

Keigo, who had been listening until now not being able to say anything, quickly sat up in the couch. "Young Ryuuzaki girl? Who's that?"

"_Ryuuzaki Sakuno, he seemed to know her. Either way, she's…. not right in the head at the moment, so you sho—Oh my, sorry I really have to go now. Take care._" The next thing that reached Keigo's ears was the beeping of the dial tone that signaled the end of the conversation.

The phone in Keigo's limp hand still continued to beep. The man himself stared off with empty eyes at the wall in front of him, some sort of mix between shock and fear once again playing on his face. He heard neither Tezuka nor Fuji coming back and trying to talk to him. The words, things Hayashi just told him were replaying in his head again and again, like a broken record.

"Atobe. Hello, Atobe. You there?" Fuji waved his hand in front of Keigo's eyes. "Oooi..?"

"Ryuzaki Sakuno, who is that?" Keigo weakly asked, not seeing the hand in front of his eyes still.

Both Fuji and Tezuka blinked, exchanging glances between them. When Keigo looked up at the two of them did Fuji hesitantly ask: "She is… Our old coach's, Ryuuzaki Sumire's, granddaughter. She was in the same year as Echizen. Why do you ask?"

"Hayashi said that he saw her and Ryoma talking, after he had given Ryoma a check-up. I think." Keigo frowned, and then averted his eyes from both Fuji and Tezuka. "He said she's crazy." The fingers around his cell phone no longer were limp, but blindly danced around the buttons.

"Wasn't she in Sachiko's birthday party?" Tezuka thought aloud, "Doesn't that mean she is not dangerous?" he took a seat again.

Keigo looked at the random numbers pushed on his cell phone and after glaring at them shut his phone and placed back in his pocket. "Crazy has many definitions and there are many ways to be crazy, you know."

_Ryoma, be safe. Both of you.

* * *

_

Oshitari walked inside one of Atobe Corp. buildings, his eyes still trained on some document, carefully reading thought it once again. He had just finished yet another meeting with people that knew Ryoma's dad, including some of the old regulars of Seigaku.

Now the only ones he had to meet were Ryoma and the old coach of Seigaku, Ryuuzaki Sumire. Oshitari didn't dream of getting in touch with the legendary tennis player himself though, if the paparazzi and people of the tennis world hadn't found him yet, then there was no hope for someone like him.

Except maybe Inui.

"Maybe I should call Ryuuzaki next? I can't reach Echizen after all… Ah, a mistake, damn it." He tried to hold his stack of papers and the black briefcase in one hand, as the other searched his pockets for a pen. If he won't correct the mistake now, it will stay there forever.

"Excuse me." An elderly voice made Oshitari stop walking and atop his futile searches for the pen, some inside his jacket's pockets.

He turned to look at the elderly woman, wearing a light blue jacket with simple black pants. "May I help you?" he asked politely, not really wanting to do this now; he still had a mistake to correct after all.

"Could you please tell me where I could meet Atobe Keigo? I have to talk to him; my name would be Ryuuzaki Sumire." She simply said and continued to look at Oshitari with her piercing brown eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I'm lazy and I won't make excuses. Yes, I was playing 'Bubble Shooter' all day while listening to Atobe's character songs (His voice is sooo hot) and wrote about two words for this a day.**

**And now, I update this on a Monday, because I know how much you people were waiting for this (even though this chapter is fail). And today is a Latvian celebration thing for me that probably no other country has! Originality! Yay! :D**

**A/N2: ff/net was an asshole and error-ed every time i tried to update a story. Was i the only one he flipped off, or there were others?**

**A/N3: I actually somehow managed to get this up. ff/net is an ass right now. D:  
**

**

* * *

21.03.2011.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: You could say that I stole most of the characters, so they in no way belong to me. The ones that you don't know however.. I made them. Me. Yes. :D **

**Warning: Shitty grammar and spelling, male pregnancy, yaoi, crazy stalkers that kidnap people, swearing, violence (maybe). Very far from reality, trust me, I made this.**

* * *

**Previously:**

"_Excuse me." An elderly voice made Oshitari stop walking and atop his futile searches for the pen, some inside his jacket's pockets. _

_He turned to look at the elderly woman, wearing a light blue jacket with simple black pants. "May I help you?" he asked politely, not really wanting to do this now; he still had a mistake to correct after all._

"_Could you please tell me where I could meet Atobe Keigo? I have to talk to him; my name would be Ryuuzaki Sumire." She simply said and continued to look at Oshitari with her piercing brown eyes._

* * *

"Atobe is not even in this country right now." Oshitari answered without a seconds thought. He then quickly pushed all of his things in his black briefcase and turned to fully face the old coach of Seigaku middle school. "I can try and get in touch with him for you though."

The old lady sighed and waved her hand in the air. "No. If he's not here I'll just come by another day. It was nothing important anyway." She seemed to be tired, exhausted even.

Oshitari narrowed his eyes just for a tiny bit. Since she was here now it would be a shame to lose his chance to get a good insight on Samurai Nanjiroh's childhood days. "Well, in that case, may I ask for a favor from you?" he used his usual politeness while asking.

"What kind of favor?" the old woman gave Oshitari a calculating look. She had learned not to trust those that worked in this type of business over the years.

"Oh, nothing like what you are thinking of right now." Oshitari chuckled and tired to find some empty chairs on the big lobby room. "I just wanted to ask you a few questions about Echizen Nanjroh's childhood, when he was under your guiding wing, sort to speak."

Ryuuzaki followed where Oshitari led her, albeit a bit unwillingly. She sighed when she suddenly found herself sitting in one of the unexpectedly comfy chairs, with a voice recorded on the small table that was placed between her and Oshitari, the man himself was already pulling out some sort of papers from his briefcase.

The elderly woman sighed again, leaning back in the chair. "What exactly do you want from me?"

"You see, I'm doing a small… let's say an article, on Samurai Nanjiroh. So I'm gathering information on him by interviewing the people that know him the best." Oshitari explained and got his pen ready, as well as an empty sheet of paper. "Now then…"

* * *

"What will you do now Atobe?" Fuji asked the businessman; Akira was in his arms again, still soundly asleep.

Keigo straightened out after making sure that his shoes were tied and turned to face the former tensai. His face no longer held the worry, fear and utter helplessness that were there moments ago. "First, I will find that Ryuuzaki woman, and then I'll get her to tell me what she knows."

After Fuji and Tezuka had told him about Sakuno, Keigo only needed about ten minutes to think of his plan of actions and come to the decision of what to do and how to do it. But it took him some time to gather his emotions and make sure that nothing out of the ordinary will show on his face and in his actions. The last thing that Keigo wanted to do was make the people around him suspicious and start rumors that would make them worry.

"I won't tell about Ryoma's disappearance to anyone for the moment. I hope you two understand." Keigo took Akira from Fuji and balanced the toddler on one arm.

"Of course." Fuji patted Akira's head, the little boy clutching his dad's jacket in response, "We won't tell anyone either. Since, you don't want people to start panicking and worrying about Echizen's disappearance."

Tezuka stayed quiet all this time. It seemed that he was either thinking about something or just trying to be considerate and not say anything that would seem rude to Keigo. Of course, he was worried about Ryoma. But…

"Will you really take Akira with you? Won't it be better for him to stay here?" Fuji asked once again, the worry true in his voice.

Keigo shook his head. "You've done enough as it is; thank you for that. If anything happens, I will just ask my mother to look after him for a while. Besides," he then threw Tezuka a look that spoke of a million things at the same time, "I don't think that Tezuka will like it, if Akira stays here."

"I am not against-" Tezuka started, but didn't finish. He shook his head and then tried again. "It will be better if he's with people that he knows the best."

"I believe so too. I guess." Fuji leaned on Tezuka's arm, their fingers entwining together. Fuji wasn't smiling and his eyes were shadowed by the loose locks of hair that covered his forehead.

Keigo already has one hand on the doorknob, ready to leave. But before he did so, the rich man bowed his head a little and quietly said: "Thank you for everything." With those words he left the apartment and headed to his car.

"He's trying hard to keep himself calm and in check." Fuji said when they could no longer hear Keigo's footsteps as he walked down the stairs. He was still leaning on Tezuka.

The bespectacled man didn't answer, only held Fuji's palm in his own, not looking away from the door.

* * *

"Now then…" Oshitari reached out for the small button on the voice recorder to start it, but then the oh-so familiar voice calling out his name made the secretary hold his actions. "Atobe?"

His boss, the powerful businessman, Atobe Keigo was walking to him; a toddler in one hand and a small suitcase in the other. His outward appearance spoke of seriousness and… Some mix between fear and worry? Of course, it didn't show, but Oshitari had learned to read Keigo's every facial feature over the years.

"I thought you were oversees? What are you doing here?"Oshitari got up, noting from the corner of his eye that Ryuuzaki was doing the same.

"Something urgent suddenly came up." Keigo answered his secretary and then his eyes stopped on the old coach that Oshitari had wanted to interview. "Who is this?" it seemed that today Keigo had no wish to be kind to people that wanted to meet him.

Oshitari quickly gathered his stuff yet again. "This is Ryuuzaki Sumire, if you remember her from our middle school days. She wanted to meet you, but since I thought that you are still oversees…" he didn't finish what he wanted to say.

"Good day, Atobe. I want to talk to you about the street tennis courts. I guess you have some time now, that you are back here, even when your secretary told me you had other things to do?" Ryuuzaki shifted her weight on the left foot and crossed her arms in front of her.

Keigo didn't really listen to her reasons for being here, not when he found out who she was. She was here and that was all he needed. "I understand." He started to move in the direction of the elevators. "Please follow me to my office, where we will be able to talk it over. Oshitari!" he turned to give his secretary a look over his shoulder, "I do not want any interruptions, got it?"

"Of course Atobe." Oshitari merely answered, a little disappointed that his pre-, a valuable informant was taken away.

On the way to Keigo's office Akira had woken up, a little surprised about his surroundings, but other than that he was quite energetic and seemed to have no worries in his own little world. For a kid that will be a year old in about four months he was the perfectly fine, even without someone important next to him.

"You have a nice kid there, Atobe." Ryuuzaki laughed out. She was poking Akira's nose, the kid trying to catch her finger during the small walk from the elevator to Keigo's office.

"He is, isn't he?" Keigo laughed too, already searching his pockets for a key to the wooden doors that will lead to the peacefulness of his office. "Before we get to the matter that you are interested in, mind if I ask you a question of my own?"

The door clicked shut behind them and the outside noise was reduced to nothing, but the ticks of the clock that was placed on Keigo's desk.

Ryuuzaki watched Keigo place Akira on the carpeted floor, taking out some of his toys too and only when he turned to look at her, obviously expecting an answer, she sighed and agreed. "Fine. It seems like it _is_ something rather important."

"Thank you Ryuuzaki-san." Keigo kept his face calm and voice steady. "Please have a seat." He took his place behind the desk and waited for the elderly woman to do so too.

When she sat down Keigo seemed to think something over and then started to talk. "I do not know, if you are informed, but I am in a relationship with Ryoma at the moment. But that is not what I wanted to speak with you about. The thing is…" he stopped, trying to control his emotions, "Ryoma has been missing since yesterday and as far as I know, the last person he saw was your granddaughter, Ryuuzaki Sakuno. So, what I wanted to ask is, do you, by any chance, know her whereabouts?" it didn't sound like a question, more like an order to speak.

The old Ryuuzaki seemed to be in some kind of shock, some of the healthy pink had left her face and her eyes seemed to have widened a bit. "I—I'm sorry… but… Wait a moment for…" she didn't really know how to respond to what Keigo had just told her.

"Certainly." Keigo said and allowed his eyes to wander to his son, innocently playing on the ground with his toys.

"The thing about you two… I knew. Oishi told me, but…" Ryuuzaki spoke after a short while, Keigo's attention once again on her,"Are you sure he is really missing? I mean, he might have went somewhere without telling you." The old woman tried to find a reason of her own for Ryoma's disappearance.

Keigo's finger twitched. "I thought so too, but he doesn't answer his phone or has contacted us. And besides, Ryoma is not the kind of person that would leave his son alone." His voice had started to tremble with the last words that left his mouth.

The old woman was crying now, he body shaking and fingers clutching the worn out sweat-pants she was wearing. "His son? I though the child was yours. And Sakuno… Oh God…"

"It's a long story." Keigo willed himself to stay calm and keep the fear away. "But, as said, about your granddaughter… Do you know where she might possibly be?"

"The last time I heard of her, a few weeks ago, her parents made her go to the therapist again. At some point her lover for Ryoma-kun had gone wrong and turned into obsession. It was painful and, at the same time, frightening to watch her. She finally got a normal job-" Ryuuzaki then stopped talking and looked at Keigo with wide eyes, the earlier confusion gone. "Did you say she was the last person seen with Ryoma-kun?"

"Yes. Ryoma's doctor saw them both talking outside the hospital right after Ryoma had finished with his checkups. So I thought that perhap-" he didn't get to finish since Ryuuzaki was no longer listening to him.

She rummaged through her pockets, all the while mumbling something to herself. When she finally got a hold of her phone she turned her attention back to Keigo. "I visited her a few weeks ago, like I told you, to see if she is doing fine and taking her medicine. And, that was the first time that I had seen her so… Strangely happy and mad at the same time." She briefly explained before turning her attention to the cell phone.

The old woman then dialed a number and called someone. After the first dial tones no one answered and she hung up, only to call someone else. After having a brief talk with, what Keigo assumed, her son she quickly hung up and tied calling the first, at least Keigo thought so, person again. After hanging up again Ryuuzaki sighed and looked grimly at the small device in her hands.

"My son, her father, hasn't been able to get a hold of her for about a week now. They even went to her apartment, but she wasn't there and it was as if… She wasn't planning on coming back either." Ryuuzaki clutched the phone in her hands. "This must be her doing, right?"

Keigo closed his eyes, not too sure what he should be saying or doing right now. On one hand, he knew what had happened to Ryoma and that he probably is still alive, but on the other hand, Ryoma's whereabouts were still unknown and whether he was ok and whether or not something had happened with the small life that he was carrying in himself was still unknown too. It was hard to keep thinking straight and not panic.

"Thank you for your help. I will send people to your granddaughter's old apartment and ask them to research her recent activities. Are you ok with that?" he asked, already reaching for the phone on his desk. "And, I will ask you not to tell anyone that Ryoma's missing. I do not wish to cause commotion."

"Of course. That is a wise choice." Ryuuzaki got up and slid her cell phone in the pocket of her sweat pants. "Please, tell me if you find something out and do as you see fit about Sakuno. This, after all, has gone too far. I will be leaving now, my problems can wait."

Keigo smiled a small smile for the first time during this whole time when he had known nothing about his spouse. "I will… Thank you."

* * *

She was back in his room again. She just sat in there and watched him, his every move and asked question from time to time. She fed him, was ready to dress him, if needed and when he had to go to the bathroom she would put a leash around his neck and bind his arms, so that he wouldn't be able to escape.

The strong incense was still lingering in the air. It made him sick.

"Someone is calling you." Ryoma carefully pointed out to the crazy woman that sat in front of him. "Is it ok not to pick up?"

Sakuno smiled back at him, her eyes never leaving Ryoma's face. "No, it's alright. I only need you now, Ryoma-kun." The way she said it, it was scary. "Because you see, I finally met you again and after all these years I have you all for myself. Not even _that nuisance _will be able to take you away from me now." She giggled.

Ryoma could guess what he was talking about and it didn't calm him down. She was crazy. Mad and not right in the head. He was afraid to think what will happen if she were to find out about his real relationship with Keigo.

A wave of dizziness hit him suddenly, the same acid like taste flowing in his mouth and tears gathering at the corners of his mouth. His morning sickness was no longer only a morning one; now he was forced to empty his stomach at random moments during the day and night.

Sakuno didn't seem to mind much.

"Oh my, again? Are you ok Ryoma-kun? But I bet you are, it's just the incense's fault, right?" Sakuno picked up the bucket of what was left of Ryoma's lunch and left the room, with a strange bounce in her feet. "I'll be back soon."

Ryoma coughed a few times and followed her with his eyes. "Keigo…."

* * *

**A/N: Guess what? It's 2:30am in the morning (or something like that) here and I have finally finished this.**

**After being a lazy slob and doing nothing but reading 'Noblesse' for a whole week and listening to CaramellDansen and KAT-TUN for this whole evening, I have finished this chapter. **

**I hope you had fun reading it, for now… I will finally sleep. -.-**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: You could say that I stole most of the characters, so they in no way belong to me. The ones that you don't know however... I made them. Me. Yes. :D **

**Warning: Shitty grammar and spelling, male pregnancy, yaoi, crazy stalkers that kidnap people, swearing, violence (maybe). Very far from reality, trust me, I made this.**

* * *

It has been two days already since Ryoma has been missing. Keigo's men had gone to Sakuno's apartments and turned the place upside-down, only to find nothing that would be of any help to finding the man. And after tracking down her credit cards and calls and whatever else was there that had to do with her name there was also a bit of a dead end.

The only thing that could give them some kind of information about the crazy woman was a company of freelancers that had been hired by her. The only problem was the fact that there was suddenly no such firm and all the records about it were gone.

All day Keigo had done nothing but waiting for the men that worked for him to bring him good news, but… There was none. Only weak threads that could possibly lead to where his beloved was, but their path was still surrounded by thick mist, making it lead to nowhere.

"Ryoma…" Keigo quietly whispered, "Please be ok, please." Since he was alone now, the otherwise strong man let the trembles and fear show in his voice.

For the middle of August the nights were so very cold, that Keigo wasn't able to sleep. Or maybe he just missed the warmth and feeling of another besides him. But now… It seemed that this will be the second night in a row that will be spent staring blankly in the darkness of his bedroom.

There was a soft crying sound coming from the small room that was connected to Keigo's and Ryoma's bedroom. The sound made Keigo snap his head in the direction of the nursery and, after the few second that were used for him to understand that Akira was crying he got up from the bed.

With fast steps the man was in the small room and already had the crying baby in his arms. He had learned from Ryoma just what to do when Akira wakes up in the middle of the night. He couldn't always let Ryoma handle things alone, so, even though he was one of the top business men in the world, he was also a caring daddy.

"Shh.. Akira, shhh… It's ok; there is no need to cry. Shhh…" Keigo gently rocked the baby together with his own body. He had heard Ryoma singing nursery rhymes, but he opted not to do that. He settled on gently moving around the room and whispering quiet words to the baby.

Usually Akira slept through the night without waking up in the middle of it, the times he did were rare. The little boy was probably starting to feel that something isn't right, that someone isn't with him. He was starting to miss Ryoma, probably.

Keigo made sure that the blanket was covering the little body, as Akira was beginning to sink back into his sleep. "I miss him too kid, I miss him too."

If only there was a way he could make all this as if it never happened. If only he had asked Ryoma about his plans before leaving. If only he could find something that would lead straight to where his beloved was kept. If only he could do _something_.

"I miss him too."

* * *

The sharp rays of the sun woke him up, not bothering to be gentle about it. Slowly groaning as he tried to sit up, or at least gain a bit more comfortable position, Ryoma opened his eyes, hoping to see the familiar sights of his bedroom. Instead, the minimally decorated and almost empty room where he was kept showed itself before him, the hot air still heavy with the smoke from the incense.

Ryoma had gotten used to the sickly smell that the incense sticks gave out when they were burning. And Sakuno hurriedly changed them every time they were about to burn out, so he had a suspicion that they weren't _just _incense sticks. And the way she acted, almost as if he was a bunny trapped in a cage, for her to play with…

The thought alone made him sick.

Ryoma looked around the room, for some reason the crazy woman wasn't here. Only a tray of food was left for him. If it were like the days before she would be here, waiting for him to wake up and eat. But she wasn't. It was either she was busy with something, or has gone out.

The man scooted over to the edge of the bed (the handcuffs were removed yesterday, since he wasn't able to fight her back anyway) and stood on his feet, holding on the bed for some support. He got dizzy every time he moved around too much and the last thing he wanted to do was fall and do harm to the life he carried under his heart.

"It's ok, it's ok." Ryoma repeated to himself, one hand placed on his abdomen, "It's ok, I'll just move slowly, with little steps." The quiet mumbling to himself helped a bit, as if it was a reassurance that all will go alright.

He wobbled around the bed, not letting the piece of furniture go, and then slowly made his way to the closed door. When Ryoma was right in front of it he no longer knew what to do. What if she was still here? What will happen if she is? How will she react? Will he be ok?

Ryoma shook his head. "No, no, no. Don't think about the bad things. The good ones, good ones." He took deep breaths, calming down and thinking only of good things. Like Keigo and Akira that were waiting for him.

The pregnant man reached out his hand and grabbed the round doorknob. He twisted and turned it, but the round thing didn't budge – he was locked in this room. And since there was no crazy stalker/kidnapper woman running to him just from the sound of the doorknob being moved, it was only logical to conclude that no one was home. He was left alone, in a locked room with food and nothing else.

Ryoma muttered a curse under his breath and tried to get back to the bed, still not steady on his feet. He had gotten used to the boring sight outside of the window that was created by a few more multi-story block-houses in the distance, a MC Donald's shack and a gas station. It was clear that wherever he was kept, it no longer was close to where he should be.

With nothing better to do, and the need for food, Ryoma sighed and started to eat the pretty much tasteless food that Sakuno fed him. Now, he remembered coach Ryuuzaki as someone who knew how to cook, but this woman… Her food was horrible, but since there was nothing else to eat and he needed nutrition, especially now, Ryoma had no other choice but to eat what was given to him.

Once he had finished with the horrible food there was the sound of keys rattling and footsteps coming from the other side of the doors that kept Ryoma locked in the room. Soon, high-pitched yells of some unintelligible words followed the rattling and banging. Woman's and a man's voices mixed together as the two yelled at each other, about reasons unknown to Ryoma.

Something shattered and something fell down. There was a sound that sounded like a slap and after that… nothing. There was only this eerie silence that kept stretching on and on. And Ryoma didn't like it. If the man were to know of him being here (and in this helpless state) god knows what will happen to him and not only him.

But no one came.

Since there was no clock in this godforsaken room Ryoma had no idea how long has it been since they had started the fight, or even what time was it now. But the lightly dark yellow color of the sky told that it was getting closer to the end of the day already.

More yelling, then a bang and once again silence filled the rooms of the apartment. Though this time, the hectic sounds of someone running around in the hallway followed the silence and then the door to his room was opened wide open. Sakuno stood and looked with big eyes at Ryoma, her left cheek red and a bit swollen, tear streaks on her cheeks and her short hair all mussed up.

"Ryoma-kun… You... You are the only one! Only you understand my love! Right!" she sounded even madder that she was as she made her way to Ryoma, "You see... That man... Hibiki just doesn't understand that I don't need him now… Since I have Ryoma-kun, I don't need any other man. He just doesn't understand our love, hehe-hahahaha!"

Shivers ran over Ryoma's body when she crawled in the bed and touched his face with her hands. They were cold and sweaty and made him feel unpleasant, disgusting even, but he didn't move. Right now she was able to do some horrible things to him. He didn't worry about himself; the small flicker of life under his heart can only be protected by him now.

Sakuno suddenly dug her nails in his cheeks, the sudden pain making Ryoma hiss, and leaned uncomfortably close, their noses almost touching. "I know you don't talk much Ryoma-kun, but you know… I want to hear that you love me. Say it. Say it _now_." She whispered and even stopped blinking.

"I…" saying those three words that were only meant for Keigo to her almost made Ryoma nauseous, "I.. lo—love you." No matter how much Ryoma didn't want to say those words, it was best that he does as she wishes now.

"I knew it! I knew you loved me, Ryoma-kun! I told him!" Sakuno stared to laugh maniacally and released her hold on Ryoma's face. "I knew it."

She then placed her hands on Ryoma's legs and sighed. The crazy look disappeared from her face and she placed her head on Ryoma's lap. The man himself tried to resist the urge to push her down and stayed still, very still. She relaxed her body and slowly drifted off to sleep, no way concerned about the one she was sleeping on.

Ryoma couldn't do anything. His only choice was to sit though this, no matter how much he wanted to use this chance to escape, because he had already learned that Sakuno was a very weak sleeper. Every little noise would wake her up, no matter what it was.

Something shone suddenly from her pocket. But it wasn't reflecting light, more like it created it. And from the looks of it, it was a mobile phone, placed on silent mode for whatever reasons. Seeing this as a chance, Ryoma slowly moved his free, left, hand closer to the pocket of the horrible pants that the crazy woman was wearing. Trying not to move too much or make sound and wake her, he swallowed before reached out to the small part of the device that was peeking out.

After taking it between his two fingers he started to pull it, slowly and carefully. Little by little it came out more and more, Ryoma keeping an eye on both Sakuno's reactions and the phone. When he finally got the device, Ryoma once again slowly pulled his hand to himself and hid the phone under his pillow, so that he could use it when Sakuno will once again go out.

At least now he had a way to let Keigo know he is safe.

* * *

On the third day of Ryoma's absence Keigo's men found one of the men that had worked in the freelancer company that Sakuno had used. He was dirty, smelled of cheap alcohol, urine and other things that shouldn't be named.

Keigo was on his way to see him when he also got the news that a pretty large sum of money, that seemingly was used to pay the freelance company, was taken off from Sakuno's parent's bank account a week before and Sakuno's parents had no knowledge what-so-ever where had the money gone before they were told.

But there was one thing that Keigo couldn't understand no matter how hard he thought. How had the crazy bitch known where Ryoma will be on that certain day? Because, there was no way that she could have know if even Keigo had no knowledge of Ryoma's plans.

"Atobe-sama, this way please." One of the men working for Keigo directed the millionaire in the right direction.

The special force that worked under Keigo was originally meant for keeping an eye on the business partners whose ways of working were a mystery, or had a bad reputation. Also, they were the ones that kept the underground part of Keigo's deals and partner in check. They were special people that mostly did the things that no ordinary people could, not leaving anything behind and making sure that Keigo's name never appeared whenever the 'mysterious' deaths and cases of missing persons appeared.

Even Ryoma didn't know about this side of Keigo's job.

When the door to the room where the smelly bum was kept opened, the aforementioned bum's face lost its color when Keigo walked in, face emotionless and cold, reassuring that the man will not leave this room physically fine.

After Keigo heard all the information that his men had gotten about the freelancer he walked a bit closer to the shivering man and quietly asked: "Tell me everything you know about that woman and why was she using your services. Also, I need to know where the man that you kidnapped is. Now."

One of the guards, that were in the room, showed the freelancer a picture of Sakuno, so that the dirty drunkard would know what they were talking about. After giving the picture a long look he swallowed the saliva in his mouth before starting to talk.

* * *

**A/N: Who knew that Keigo was secretly an evil yakuza boss and a loving daddy and husband at the same time? I did. :D **


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: You could say that I stole most of the characters (the ones you knew from the begging), so they in no way belong to me. The ones that you don't know however... I made them. Me. Yes. :D **

**Warning: Shitty grammar and spelling, male pregnancy, yaoi, crazy stalkers that kidnap people, swearing, violence (maybe). Very far from reality, trust me, I made this.**

* * *

Sakuno didn't leave the small apartment for the next three days.

Ryoma couldn't find the right time to call, or at least message, Keigo, to let his spouse know that he is ok and well, nothing too horrible had happened to him, yet, and just calm Keigo down. Ryoma knew all too well that Keigo is worried sick – all that nonsense that Keigo made him do and did himself when he was still carrying Akira served as proof to that theory.

Ryoma had turned the phone off, for it had only two bars of battery left and the model that Sakuno was using didn't hold out long with two bars of battery. If only he had an idea where his own phone was, maybe he could somehow sneak out of the room he was trapped in and get it when the crazy lady is asleep or gone out…

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno's voice made Ryoma snap his head in the direction of the doors, "Have you seen my phone, I think I lost it somewhere." She didn't sound too worried or sad. More like, she just wanted to have a reason to talk to Ryoma.

Ryoma, on the other hand, felt like all the blood had turned cold in his body and for a second didn't know how to react. He took a deep breath and then finally said: "No, I haven't. Maybe you dropped in outside somewhere?" good thing that Sakuno didn't see him, his face would have told that he is lying. Even if his voice was steady and even, his hands had started to tremble.

"Oh well…" Sakuno sighed, "I will just get a new one. If I hadn't thrown out your phone I could use that, but it was possible that that demon would use it to track you here… " Ryoma heard her footsteps coming closer to his room and right after that her head appeared in the doorway, "I will protect you and the children that we will someday have." A maniacal laugh escaped from her mouth and then she was gone again.

The mention of having children with her made Ryoma gag. The thought alone was disgusting enough. The only person who Ryoma wanted to have that kind of a deep relationship was Keigo. The only person that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with was Keigo. No one else but Keigo.

But the part of Sakuno throwing his phone out was the next thing that he registered in Ryoma's buzzing and weakened mind. That meant that Ryoma really had no choice but to use Sakuno's phone that was under his pillow right now. Only, when will he be able to use it? With Sakuno almost never leaving the house and checking on him after every five minutes…

"Keigo…" Ryoma quietly whispered to himself. He then placed his head on his knees and closed his eyes. "I'm scared." He had to tighten his grip around his own arms, so that the shivers wouldn't get worse.

Right now Ryoma felt so lonely, scared, angry at himself, trapped and responsible for another life… All those emotions, all those 'what if's and 'maybe's running around in his head again and again, making him blame himself for what has happened to him. For causing pain and worry to Keigo and everybody else that knew of this… He slowly started to sink into the darkness of despair.

There was the clatter of pots and pans before the horrible smell of yet another burnt and tasteless meal filled the rooms of the otherwise quiet apartment. The smell alone could make his already weak stomach to refuse what he already had eaten, but to eat it… He will be vomiting it all out in a matter of seconds.

When the crazy woman called out to him again, she sounded strangely excited: "Ryoma-kun, I will make you a very tasty meal today, don't you worry there. I will be an excellent wife for you, since I know all about you. Everything there is about you, I know it."

Ryoma shuddered. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be in the arms of Keigo. He wanted to hear that low voice whisper sweet nothings into his ear and lull him to sleep. He wanted to feel the warmth of his large chest against his back.

He wanted to be home with his son and husband, living his normal live once more.

* * *

Keigo sat in his study, with Akira sitting in his lap and hitting the buttons of his lap top, making all kinds of things pop up and then disappear. Well, since Keigo didn't have anything that had something to do with his job or the underground, saved in it, he allowed his son to smash the buttons as long as he wanted to do it.

He went through the reports that his men had given him before. They had checked all the people and the places that the drunkard had mentioned, two days ago. No one seemed to know exactly where Sakuno had ordered the driver to take her and Ryoma. The only one they have yet to find was the driver himself. When he will be found… Keigo will personally deal with him.

And when he will be done with that man the only place where the poor soul will be able to run to will be the crazy house or another country. Then again, even other countries will not be able to provide him with a happy and quiet life. Keigo would make sure of that.

But, there was a good thing in the mist of all the fake leads to Ryoma's location.

They had pinpointed the weak GPS signal from Ryoma's phone earlier today. The small device was found in some dark and smelly alley way, near a road at one of the outskirts of Tokyo, where the rush of the city itself could no longer be felt. Only block-houses and maybe even a few private houses were located there, together with small shops and bakeries and maybe a fast-food joint or two.

That alone made the area of search a little more specific and they could now try and pin-point a certain part of that area, where they will need to search. Keigo had taken a step forward to finding his love; that alone reassured him. But it was a small reassurance, so small and probably meaningless, when the thought of something happening to Ryoma and the child that he was carrying sneaking in his mind.

That horrible, cold feeling that took over him.

It felt like he will never see Ryoma again, that the only reminder left of the man he loved will be the child in his lap and the pictures in the photo albums. But deep down Keigo knew that he can't let these kinds of negative thoughts overcome him. He only needed to believe that Ryoma is ok and he will soon be back into his arms, like nothing ever happened in the first place.

It had already been almost a week now. Fuji and old Ryuuzaki called every day to find out how far has the search for Ryoma gone and whether or not it been successful this time and whether there are any leads to his whereabouts. Truthfully, Keigo just wanted to ask them to leave him alone and stop calling, but he knew that they were worried too, so he calmly answered them every time.

The man sighed and threw the papers on the table. There was nothing that was worth attention written in them. Keigo looked down at his baby boy and forced a small smile to appear on his lips. He wondered if the child knew that his mommy was gone. Ryoma hated to be called 'mommy' though, so that small thought alone made him feel a bit better.

There was a quick knock on his door and one of the maids entered his study. She hurried to his desk and bowed, not speaking a word. When she lifted her eyes up again Keigo could see something reminding of worry in them.

"Atobe-sama," she spoke, hands clutching the white apron around her waist, "Ryuuzaki-san called. He wished to inform you that he found something in his daughter's documents that would be of some help to you." She quickly spoke and pulled out a cordless phone from her pocket and gave it to Keigo.

Atobe took the offered item and dismissed the girl with the wave of his hand.

"Atobe speaking." He said into the receiver when the girl was gone. He hoped that the father of the crazy woman who had taken his man had good news. He made sure that Sakuno's parents knew of the importance of the situation at hand.

There was a weak cough on the other end and then a shaky man's voice came through: "_He-Hello, Atobe-san. Just now, while cleaning the few things that we had left from Sakuno, my wife found some documents about an apartment, that we did not know of until now._" He was a smart man and knew that there was no use in polite talk now. "_Should I send it to you or…_"

"No need." Keigo quickly cut him off, "I will send someone after them, don't worry, Ryuuzaki-san." a new and warm feeling of something good happening flooded into him as he spoke. Finally, a chance to get his Ryoma back. "Thank you, thank you so much."

"_No, don't worry. This is all we can do to help. Since, it is our daughter who did those horrible things._" Sakuno's father weakly said, his voice holding the small undertone of guilt, "_Well then, I hope this will help in some way. Goodbye. For now._"

Keigo hugged Akira close to himself, as if reassuring himself of the good luck that had shined on him, "Yes, goodbye. And thank you once again."

Once he dropped the phone on the table, on top of all the papers that he had been reading before, Keigo allowed himself to sigh in relief. He then got his cell phone, Akira held by his left hand, and typed a quick message to one of his most trusted men, asking to go and take the documents from Sakuno's parent's house and then find out about the apartment that Ryuuzaki-san mentioned.

"Ryoma, don't worry. I am on my way." Keigo quietly muttered to himself, making Akira look up to him with his big, wide eyes. "Don't worry brat, everything is going well." He ruffled the small fluff of hair on Akira's head and got up from his chair.

He looked at the pile of papers on the desk for the one last time and then, after fixing his hold on Akira first, walked out of the room and in the direction of the servants quarters. Since he has to leave now, he will leave Akira in the hands of Miranda. She was an old lady from England that worked for Keigo as the main maid and only told the others what jobs to do.

But she was so very kind to Akira and gladly took care of him while Keigo was out. Sadly, last week she wasn't in because of family reasons, so Akira was left in Fuji's care. Keigo had told her what was happening right now and about Ryoma's unknown whereabouts, so that the old woman would be able to handle Akira when he was having a really hard crying fit.

"Akira, I will leave you with Miranda-san for a little while, ok? So be a good boy and have fun." Keigo told the little boy and knocked on the door that led to Miranda's room.

* * *

Sakuno was yelling at someone through the front door again. That much Ryoma could tell, even with his own doors being locked and something big and heavy pushed in front of them.

It seemed that the same man from three days before, Hibiki was back again and tried to make Sakuno do something. Their yells mixed together in a whole bunch of words that couldn't be understood. His ears hurt and his head was starting to pulsate in that painful way too. Just how much longer will this all continue?

"COME OUT, YOU SHITTY BITCH!" the man, Hibiki hollered, his voice booming in the apartment. He was banging and kicking the door too, not even bothering to think about the neighbors and not considering the late hours of the day that had fallen.

Sakuno was half crying, half laughing hysterically. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! Get out! Go away! I don't need you anymore." She was moving objects and pushing something really heavy around the hallway.

"You damn crazy woman! Give me back my cash before you decide to fucking dump me!" the man continued to yell, not bothering to listen to what Sakuno was yelling back at him. "I will tear this fucking door down and beat the crap out of you, bitch."

"Don't you dare do that Hibiki!" Sakuno stopped whatever she was doing there and her footsteps signaled that she was running back to the doors and soon, the rattle of keys and chains followed, "What do you want! I did what you wanted in exchange for that money! All those disgusting things….!" her voice broke at that moment.

"Get here." That man said in a normal and calm voice now. There didn't seem to be much of a fight now. "We'll do it in my car." Was all that Ryoma heard before the door was slammed shut.

He had an overall idea about what will happen in the aforementioned car, but right now he didn't care. This was the chance that he has been waiting for, for the last three days. He quickly fumbled under his pillow and took out the phone, already turning it on. Ryoma couldn't be sure how long will the crazy woman be gone, so he acted fast.

After finally getting the right numbers for Keigo's phone number down he pushed the small, green call button. His heart was beating so fast that the thumps were beating in his hears. The time seemed to slow down and the dial tones were getting so long and were almost tormenting him. Ryoma strained his ears for any possible sound that would mean that Sakuno was coming back, in hopes that she won't come back at all.

"_Atobe speaking, who is this?_" Keigo's voice finally cut through the tone dials beeps and Ryoma almost started to cry. Though, his spouse sounded tried and unwilling to talk, surely, a sign that he truly was worried sick and doing all that he could to find him.

"Keigo! Keigo it's me, Keigo." Ryoma hurriedly spoke, not sure that his words made sense now, he was just so happy to hear Keigo's voice again. "Oh god, Keigo!"

Before he could say anything more his husband started to throw so many questions at him. "_Oh my god, Ryoma! How are? Where are you? Are you ok, did she do anything to you? Damn it, I was so worried about you… Tell me you are fine._"the way that Keigo's voce suddenly became alive, the tone urgent and happy and relieved and so much more right now.

"I'm fine. Don't worry, I'm fine, Keigo." Ryoma whispered into the phone, a smile blooming on his face, "I'm alright. I just… want to get out of here. She… She scares me and… I.." he couldn't talk anymore without his voice shaking. All of it, it was too much for Ryoma to bear alone.

"_Ryoma… I will get you out of there, don't worry. I will make sure that you get back here – safe and sound. Both of you. Don't worry._" Keigo calmed his spouse down the best he could, knowing full well that right now Ryoma just needed someone to be near him. Even through the phone, Ryoma could hear the man smile in relief.

Ryoma laughed a shaky laugh, "I know you can. The both of…" he widened his eyes and his hold on the phone tightened a bit, "You know? How?"

"_Hayashi told me, accidentally. You know, I.. For a second I didn't know how to feel… happy or even more frightened._" Keigo's voice was now a weak whisper, the same emotions showing in it that Ryoma felt, "_But, I will do all I can to bring you both back home, safe._"

The pregnant man slid his hand on his abdomen, closing his eyes as he spoke. "If I knew where I was kept, then… I could help you a little. I'm sorry, Keigo."

"_Don't._" was the immediate answer from his husband, "_As long as I know that you are ok; that's good enough for me. Just that is good enough…_" the relief that Ryoma heard in Keigo's voice, it was enough to calm him down too.

"I guess it was a good thing that I stole her phone then. But that's all I could do though." Ryoma mumbled into the phone.

There was a laugh from the other side. "_I knew that you won't just sit back and do nothing. I will track this number too then. Ryoma… just stay safe, please. I love you, you know that, right?_" at the end of that sentence Keigo's voice once again started to get quieter.

"I know, I love you too." He could only weekly respond.

There was a clicking noise coming from the hallway, a signal that Sakuno had returned from her small 'meeting' with her ex in his car. Ryoma's eyes widened and he quickly whispered a quick '_She's back_' before quickly shutting the phone off and pushing t right back under the pillow.

The heavy object was being pushed away from his doors. That gave Ryoma a bit more time to turn off the phone and hide it again, though, not much.

Just as when he got his hands out from under the pillow, his door was opened. Sakuno stood there for a second, her nose bleeding and cheeks bruised almost as much as her wrists, hair all mussed up and tear streaks on her cheeks, watching him with strange eyes and then smiled. After that crazy smile she turned around and disappeared into the bathroom.

Ryoma was scared, scared for his own and his child's life. That woman was truly out of her mind.

* * *

**A/N: This would have been put up sooner, but I was sitting in the cinema watching the last part of Harry Potter (finally) and crying like a baby. Also, I would have updated the challenge fic too, but alas! Harry Potter!**

**Also, at first I didn't want to add the last part where Ryoma calls Keigo, but then a kind soul (You know who you are! –gives cyber cookie-) convinced me that it would be horribly mean and frustrating to let you hanging like that. So, I added it! **


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: You could say that I stole most of the characters, so they in no way belong to me. The ones that you don't know however... I made them. Me. Yes. :D **

**Warning: Shitty grammar and spelling, male pregnancy, yaoi, crazy stalkers that kidnap people, swearing, violence (maybe). Very far from reality, trust me, I made this.**

* * *

"I don't care how, I don't care how long you have to stay awake, but find my Ryoma." Keigo quietly said and got up to leave. "The phone number from which Ryoma called me - track it down and find everything there is to know about it. And from where it came from. I don't care _how_ you do it, just _do_ it."

The few people that were in the small room with him got up and bowed, a show of respect that they had towards Keigo - the man that had saved them from their own personal hells. He may be a little cold towards people that weren't his close friends or family, but his heart was in the right place and he trusted his men without a doubt to cloud his conviction to them. That was all that mattered.

It hasn't even been half a day since Keigo received that call from Ryoma. The evening had settled down on the never-sleeping big city, but the rich man started to gather his men for the search party only now. Until now they all have been running all over the place, but in vain. Ryoma gave them a chance, so now they have to use it to the fullest.

While it's not too late.

Keigo's hands were still shaking a bit, the reassurance that Ryoma's voice brought to him was all that he needed. Just the soul fact that his spouse is alive and not injured or kept in hunger was all that calmed his mind and made all the horrible thoughts disappear. Just knowing that Ryoma and their unborn child were ok… he could smile a little for the first time since Ryoma disappeared.

Keigo trusted in his men, in the fact that they will not let him down. He never doubted those that worked under him. Never. But now, now that his spouse's, the most important human's in his life, life was at risk… he could only hope, pray and believe.

It was all in God's hands now.

Keigo sighed and took one look at his ringing phone before flipping it open. "Mother, how are you?" he tried to fake his usual cheerfulness and the pleased tone he had when talking to his mother. Then again, Junko was that parent from whom Keigo had inherited his skill of telling if people are faking their emotions or not.

"… _What happened, Keigo?_" Junko didn't need a long time to figure out that her son is lying, forcing himself to sound happy. She was a smart woman. "_Something happened to Ryoma-kun, didn't it? You wouldn't be so down otherwise._"

"Sometimes, you make me tell about things I don't want to talk about, mother." Keigo slowly said and leaned against the wall of the elevator, his eyes watching the illuminated, late evening city as the metal box drove down to the first floor. "Ryoma was… he was kidnapped by some crazy chick, but he's ok. He got in contact with me, somehow."

There was silence at the other end, Keigo's mother once again choosing to keep quiet first. There was the sound of a shaky breath being taken from Junko's end, before she spoke again, barely not letting her voice shake as she spoke too, "_Are you close to finding that child? Does Rinko-san know? And how are you holding up honey?_"

"I… Since I now know that Ryoma is safe and well… It makes me calmer, just a bit. And I haven't told his parents yet, only a few people know, since I don't want to cause commotion." Keigo touched the cold glass wall with his fingertips, "I may be able to find him soon, I hope."

"_It would be better if you told his parents. And it would have been better if you had told us too, right after it happened. We could have helped you, at least with Akira. We are family, Keigo. Family helps each other._" Junko softly said, sighing at the end, "_How long?_"

Keigo waited for the usual 'ding' to fill the quiet elevator before talking again. "Five days. Five long and tormenting days, mother." He passed the people that were still lingering in the building, "You really think I should tell Nanjirou and Rinko-san? Worry them?"

"_Honey, imagine you in their place. Not knowing that something has happened to their child. Parents can feel it, but not know._" Junko calmly answered her son. "_Imagine yourself and Akira, if you still don't understand._"

Keigo was silent for a while. He tried to imagine the pain of the parent whose child is somewhere far away and has no idea what has happened to him. The horrible realization that you can't help him, do something about this… the guilt that you didn't protect your child… It was a horrible feeling, even when just imagining.

"I will tell them. I will go to see Rinko-san and tell her in person." Keigo finally said, his voice low and almost a whisper, but his mother heard it anyways. "Can you, take care of Akira for now. I… he needs someone that could…"

"_Of course I will honey, Akira is my grandson after all. Just, while talking to Rinko-san… be gentle and don't let it all out in one go. She is still a woman and a mother; it will be hard on her. Oh so hard, honey._" Junko's voice became soft and ancient, as if she had been through this pain once already. But the scars were still fresh in her memory.

Junko didn't wait for her son's response and merely ended the call at that. Keigo didn't bother to feel offended, his mother always did this. She didn't need to hear the goodbyes through the phone – she didn't want it to be the last thing she hears.

* * *

Keigo was already standing in front of Rinko's and Nanjirou's house, only the street was between him and Ryoma's parents. He had been trying to figure out what to say for the whole time he spent coming here. All the possible ways to bring it up and all the possible reactions from the two took their time to play out in Keigo's head.

But Keigo was still not sure what he should do and say and how he should act in front of them.

He took a step and then returned to the place where he was standing just seconds ago. He couldn't force himself to move, to take those few steps ahead and walk to the house and talk to Ryoma's parents. Just to think that he had to tell them that he had failed to protect the one that he loved the most, the one that he swore to protect with his life.

Keigo inhaled the chilly evening air and then exhaled. After that he took one glance at the brightly lit windows of the old, Japanese-styled house and decided to do it; it wasn't like him to be scared of something that is bound to happen one day. He shouldn't care and yet… And yet he doesn't want to destroy the feelings of trust that Ryoma's parent's had for him.

He was almost in the middle of the small street when his phone rang. It wasn't Fuji or Ryuuzaki-san; it wasn't the number that Ryoma used to call him from. No, it was one of the people to whom he gave the task to track the number that Ryoma had used.

Keigo's blue eyes stared at the flashing numbers and letters on the screen of his phone, before narrowing his eyes a little bit and answering the call. "Yes?"

"_Atobe-sama, we found the location._" A hoarse male's voice came from the small speaker. The four words that the man uttered were enough to make his employer sigh in relief and even smile a little.

"Send me the address. After that, send people there and tell them to wait for me before storming the apartment." Keigo commanded and turned away from Ryoma's parent's house to walk back to his car. "Be ready to secure that woman and take her straight to the mental institute."

The man on the other end yelled something to those that were around him before answering to Keigo. "_Yes sir, it is done. The team will be waiting for your arrival and will make sure that the area is empty and there are no witnesses around._"

"Good." Keigo merely said and flipped the phone shut, ending the conversation.

Ryoma's parents will have to find out after Ryoma will be in his arms again. His mother was probably right – Rinko probably has a feeling that Ryoma is not safe and that something is wrong with him, mothers can tell, but the fact that she hasn't called him yet…

She trusts in Keigo. She trusts that he will make sure that her child is saved.

* * *

It seemed that Sakuno had more than a bleeding nose, bruises and scratches all over her body. She was limping horribly all day after coming back from her little 'date' with her ex, her left cheek had swelled up a bit too and Ryoma could spot already formed yellow and purple bruises forming on her back and stomach and legs. It clearly wasn't a lovey-dovey relationship as people would usually think.

"Hibiki is such a moron, not listening to me… I have a better future now… Ryoma-kun is with me… I am happy! Ahhahahahaaa…. Happy." Sakuno muttered as she limped past Ryoma's room. She held a broom in her hands, as if it was some kind of bat.

Ryoma knew very well that something was wrong with that woman, so very, very wrong. Ever since she had come back from that 'date' with that man she had changed into a mad woman in just a couple of hours. Probably, the emotional stress has been too great on her.

Ryoma got out of the bed when she had gone past the room he was in, and gone in to the kitchen to make some uneatable food for them again. He walked to the windows and pulled the curtains open. The sight of the nightly town awaited him, mockingly showing the freedom that was unreachable for Ryoma in these walls.

The pregnant man sighed, clutching on the curtains with his trembling hands a bit tighter and looked down on the ground that was by the apartment building he was kept in.

There, almost by the very entrance, stood so many cars, all with bright, shining lights that illuminated the small humans that stood by them. Some were merely standing, getting ready for something; some walked around and gave orders, from what Ryoma could tell, and some were just arriving.

But what Ryoma could tell, and understood from all of this, was that they weren't normal passersby or someone's guests. No, they looked like those FBI people from the lousy American CSI serials and movies. Ryoma placed his palms on the cool window glass and widened his eyes. The only person that could do something like this, get people like this to come here, was his husband.

Keigo had found him.

Ryoma's bottom lip trembled, all the emotions he was feeling, was capable of feeling, were washing over him all at the same time. He wanted to cry, laugh, smile and yell all at the same time. Such happiness took over him.

The golden-eyed man gently covered his belly with his hands and sniffed. They will finally go home, away from this stuffy apartment and back to Keigo and Shuya, his two boys. The thought of finally being able to hold his baby boy again, to be able to snuggle next to Keigo and to be able to feel that big, warm hand running though his hair as he falls asleep…

"Finally." Ryoma whispered and stepped back from the window.

He returned to the bed and got in it again, to make sure that Sakuno has no suspicions of what will happen. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as the smell of burnt food reached his room and had to hold his hand to his mouth, trying to prevent the little food he had had to come up again.

"Ryoma-kun, food… Food is done." Sakuno called out from the kitchen, "I will give it to you and then go and push things in front of the door… That man is here to take you away from me again… Not again, I won't let him. I won't."

Ryoma had to widen his eyes at that. She knew. The crazy woman knew of what was going on down there? Well, it wasn't like they were hiding on anything, so it was impossible to not to notice. But still, Ryoma didn't want to watch as she does everything to keep Keigo out of this apartment.

There was the clattering of metal and then a curt 'shit' from Sakuno. There was an eerie silence for a little while before the crazy woman showed up in front of his room. She stared at him with big eyes, before opening her mouth a little and scissors clutched in her right hand.

"Say you love me." She whispered out. "Say you love me, Ryoma-kun." Her tone was urgent, as if she needed confirmation of something she didn't believe in anymore. The desperation was pathetic actually.

There were sounds coming from the outside of the apartment door already. Ryoma cold hear it, Sakuno probably couldn't. But those were definitely the noises of boots clacking against the rock floor of the apartment building.

Ryoma swallowed the saliva in his mouth and looked at Sakuno, face void of expressions. "_I hate you_. I have never liked you." He intensified his look that had turned into a glare, "I have a child and I am in a relationship. You are _nothing _to me."

The look of utter despair that came over Sakuno was something that Ryoma actually kind of found himself enjoying. Knowing that he no longer was forced to pretend and lie to himself, the relief… It was overwhelming.

"Wha-…. But, Ryoma-kun! We are _meant _for each… YOU LOVE ME!" Sakuno screamed out, her tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes and sliding down the bruised cheeks. Her voice didn't come out anymore; it looked like she had choked no her own words.

Ryoma backed away to the other side of the bed. The crazed look that had settled on the woman's face was truly frightening, something that made shivers run down Ryoma's spine. The pregnant man got off the bed, just in time to miss Sakuno landing on top of him, with the scissors in her hand piercing the blanket and mattress. He backed away to the widow, one arm covering his abdomen protectively.

"I will not let him have you…" the crazy woman muttered to herself, already getting up and ready to jump again, "If I can't have you… NO ONE CAN!" she screeched, standing up on the bed, the pair of scissors raised up and ready to be used.

Ryoma closed his eyes, already imagining the pain that will soon come down on him. But right now, he just wanted to protect his unborn child. There was a screech again and Ryoma was already ready for the worst that were to happen. Only it didn't.

Slowly, almost frighteningly, the pregnant man opened his eyes and looked where Sakuno was supposed to be… Only to find the brown-haired woman being kept in place by his husband. Keigo's blue eyes burned with such hatred that Sakuno's whole body shook from fear; her eyes big and widened, looked up at the man that was holding her down.

"_No one,_" Keigo hissed down at her, "_is allowed to harm Ryoma._"

* * *

**A/N: Hubby, this is for you! (I told you I will call you like that now :D)**

**Too sleepy to make other comments. And – haters gonna hate! (Just for those, who think I am mentally challenged and didn't bother to read the warning.)**


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: You could say that I stole most of the characters, so they in no way belong to me. The ones that you don't know however... I made them. Me. Yes. :D **

**Warning: Shitty grammar and spelling, male pregnancy, yaoi, crazy stalkers that kidnap people, swearing, violence (maybe). Very far from reality, trust me, I made this.**

* * *

**!LAST CHAPTER!**

* * *

Ryoma closed his eyes, already imagining the pain that will soon come down on him. But right now, he just wanted to protect his unborn child. There was a screech again and Ryoma was already ready for the worst that were to happen. Only it didn't.

Slowly, almost frighteningly, the pregnant man opened his eyes and looked where Sakuno was supposed to be… Only to find the brown-haired woman being kept in place by his husband. Keigo's blue eyes burned with such hatred that Sakuno's whole body shook from fear; her eyes big and widened, looked up at the man that was holding her down.

"_No one,_" Keigo hissed down at her, "_is allowed to harm Ryoma._"

The woman tried to twist and turn to get out of Keigo's grasp, but all her tries were futile. She screamed in frustration and then glared at the man holding her down. "He's mine! He's mine, he's mine, HE'S MINE!"

To Ryoma it looked as if Keigo was barely holding himself back from hitting the woman. But the man didn't, he merely leaned a tad bit closer to Sakuno's face and then quietly said: "Ryoma belongs to no one, he is not a _thing_." With that he allowed his men to secure the brown-haired woman and take her away.

Ryoma stood up straight, his legs still shaking a bit and the right hand clutching the shirt he was wearing. He opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out, only the feeling of dizziness came over him. The world swayed and blurred before his eyes, until it became pitch black. Though, Ryoma never felt the pain of a fall.

Instead, he felt the warmth and softness around his shoulders that kept him close to a moving chest. He opened his eyes a bit; the world wasn't as blurry as it was a second before.

"You scared me, Ryoma. Don't ever do that again." Keigo tightened his hold around the man he loved, "If anything were to happen to you… Both of you, I don't know what I will do." It was barely a whisper, the last part, but Ryoma heard it anyway.

The dark green-haired man smiled to himself and leaned into Keigo's embrace. He had wanted to be in these arms so much, it had been hard to not just break down at one point. But now he was all right. He was back with his spouse, safe again. And he will be able to see Akira and his family again. He will finally be able to hold his child.

He'll be going home at last.

"Keigo…"

The one being talked to weakened his hold on Ryoma enough for him to turn around in Keigo's lap and face him. They stared at each other, Keigo slowly placing his palms on the sides of Ryoma's face, gently tracing the places where Sakuno had scratched Ryoma with his fingertips. The feeling of guilt and shame that he had allowed for something like this to actually happen slowly took over him. But then Ryoma's warm hands were placed on Keigo's own and those golden eyes gleamed in warm love, happiness.

Everything seemed so unimportant suddenly. The screaming Sakuno in the background, all the previous worries and fear, all the tears had been left unshed, everything suddenly lost its meaning with that one look that Ryoma gave Keigo.

Keigo allowed his forehead to lightly touch Ryoma's, hands still gently holding the younger's face. He then smiled, the smile being mirrored by a small one from Ryoma, and then they kissed. A light, soft kiss that spoke of things that couldn't be said with words. It was a simple kiss, like the ones from all the cliché romantic movies where the couples kissed in the rain – slowly, lovingly, with the feelings washing over them. This was one of _those_ kisses.

"I like you so much it hurts Or rather, I love you so much it hurts."

* * *

"Malnutrition, a little underweight, clearly you haven't gotten enough sleep and all those scratches… Atobe-kun, just what has happened to you? You, of all people, should know that right now is not the time for you to forget about your health condition and the right nutrition. You're pregnant for God's sake!" Hayashi sighed as he dropped the bunch of papers on his desk – Ryoma's test results.

It was still late night, already going into the morning when Keigo had requested the doctor to be present and ready to check up on Ryoma. After all, the director could request it, anytime and anyplace. On the way there the rich man had made sure that Ryoma eats at least something edible and had had some clear water to drink, as well as given a clean change of clothes, albeit they were Keigo's clothes that had been lying around in the car for a while now.

It took them an hour to get to the hospital. Keigo never let go of Ryoma's hand during the ride, his fingers lightly brushing over the upper part of his spouse's palm, as if calming himself and the other down. Ryoma just laid his head on Keigo's shoulder, sleep slowly creeping over him.

"It wasn't his fault. There were some.. Problems…" The purple-haired man placed both his hands on the shorter male's shoulders, Ryoma looking up at him from where he sat, "It was my fault that it has come to this, so…" he stopped, the words he was about to say just disappeared from his head.

Ryoma shook his head a little, "Is everything alright, with me and… the little one? Even with all of that?" he had been worried about his little one that was still growing inside of him. The stress and the bad food that he was forced to eat; it might have affected his child in some way.

Hayashi sighed again and swirled in his chair, so that he was now facing his desk, not the two males. "The fetus is all right, the reserve fat that you had gained before the period of fasting replaced the nutrition that you didn't receive with the food. But instead, you lost weight, which is not good." The doctor scribbled something on a piece of paper and yawned, "Drink vitamins and eat these things," he handed the paper to Ryoma, "After a week come to meet me again for a checkup. And this time, not at 3 in the morning. Got it?"

Ryoma nodded and got up, Keigo supporting him from the behind by holding Ryoma's shoulders, and then looked at Hayashi again. "Thank you." His voice was quiet, hardly over a whisper.

The doctor simply sighed and took off his glasses, carelessly throwing them on top of all his documents that were scattered over the desk he was sitting at. "You two will be the death of me, especially Atobe-san. Now go home and sleep, both of you. Enough with the night-time fun." But he chuckled at the end, showing that he was only half serious about the whole thing.

"We will, thank you, Hayashi." Keigo was already steering his hubby out of the office. "I will give you a call if anything happens." Keigo held Ryoma's shoulders a bit tighter since the man was starting to nod-off while walking.

* * *

It was about eight in the morning, five hours after the doctor's check-up, give or take a few minutes, when the phone in the Fuji-Tezuka apartment rang. It was the smallest of the two that lived in the apartment that walked out of the small kitchen with a morning cup of coffee in hand and picked up the noisy device.

"Yes?" Fuji asked, his gaze going up to take a quick look on the clock that was hanging above the phone.

"_Fuji? I caught you while you're still at home, good. I have news for you, about Ryoma._" Keigo's voice came from the device in Fuji's hands. He was calm, sounded slightly tired and relieves, oh so relieved. "_Just like you asked._"

Fuji was about to take a sip from his coffee, but changed his mind after the first words that Keigo had spoken out. He placed the steaming mug on the small table that was already holding the telephone and dumbly asked: "What?" after a quick replay of his friends words and the way he had spoken them in his head, Fuji smiled to himself, "You found him, Echizen that is."

"_Aaah._" There was affirmation from Keigo's end of the line, "_He's sleeping next to right now. It's like the world suddenly became a better place._" There was a quiet laugh, Fuji barely caught it.

"Good for you, Atobe. Did Aki-chan got to see his mommy, or there will be a joyous get together later today?" Fuji leaned against the wall, shaking his head a little when he noticed Tezuka's questioning look from the kitchen.

There was shuffling on the other end, "_That brat woke up the second we got past the threshold. It's like he has some kind of radar for Ryoma._" A quiet laugh again, "_Akira laughed and smiled like the happiest child alive, but Ryoma started to cry. I barely got them to the bed._" Keigo sounded relieved again.

Fuji chuckled a bit, his left hand wrapping around the cup of coffee, "What about her?" he was serious now, although it may seem otherwise. Tezuka, for one, quickly disappeared back into the kitchen.

"_Secured and taken to the mad house, where she will stay for a long, long time. I will make sure of it personally._" There wasn't even as much as a moment's hesitation in Keigo's answer. Those that dared to do something to those dear to him paid the price of doing so. Some disappeared from the face of the earth; some spent their last days in the white, padded room.

"And people say that I can get frightening. Surely, they haven't meat you, my friend." Fuji sipped the black drink, humming in delight to himself, "I wouldn't want to become your enemy. Truly."

Keigo laughed again, "_Yes, well… Ah, can you do me a favor, Fuji?_" he didn't wait for a 'yes' or 'no', but continued anyway, "_Call Ryuuzaki-san, your ex-coach, and tell her that Ryoma is safe now, I don't think I want to talk to her right now._"

"But of course I will. You will owe me one though." Fuji lightly chuckled to himself and sipped his coffee again. "Anyone else that I should call, while I am at it?"

"_No, just her. And don't worry, I won't forget about owing you._" There was a small sigh and Keigo continued, "_Well then, I really wish to sleep some more, so for the time being that will be all. Thank you for your help, Fuji._"

The fair-haired man stood up straight again, "No problem, Atobe. Say hi to Echizen from me." He hung up, not really caring whether Keigo would have answered or not.

"You look happy." Tezuka commented when Fuji returned back to kitchen, smiling brightly. "Atobe called?" in the bespectacled man's humble opinion, sometimes it was better not to know why his other half was in such a good mood. It might not end well.

"Mhm, Ryoma was saved and is now back next to Atobe, while Sakuno was sent to a white padded room. You know, I think that now those two will be inseparable, and that will be a good thing." The fair-haired placed his cup on the kitchen table, "I am somewhat jealous of them, such love and trust… I could never be able to trust someone like that."

Tezuka could only watch as Fuji's happy look slowly slipped away, leaving only dark feelings behind. He got up and cupped the fair-haired man's face in his palms, lifted it up and forced those blue eyes look into his hazel brown ones. "Just because you can't do it now doesn't mean that you will never can. It takes time, and I am ready to wait for as long as you need."

"You can be such a poet when you wish to be, Mitsu." Fuji smiled and kissed his lover on the nose, "You should let this side of yours show more often."

* * *

Ryoma woke up in the warm, soft bed. He lazily blinked his eyes open, taking in the blurry surrounding of the fully decorated room that he was in. At first, the horrible thought of him still being locked up in that stuffy apartment together with Sakuno shot through Ryoma's whole body. He jumped straight up in the bed, his breath coming out in short puffs. Then, when he took a closer look around himself, taking in the big bed he was on and the decorations that the room was full of Ryoma calmed down.

He was home.

"Ah, you're up. I was starting to think of waking you up." Keigo's voice pulled Ryoma out of his own little world that he had gotten into. "Good morning my princess." The man did a half-smile.

Ryoma wanted to pout, but didn't do it. It would seem childish if he did that. "Not a princess. But good morning." He sighed and fell back into the feathery mattress. "I think I will be haunted by that room for a long, long time." He murmured to himself.

"Even if that happens, I will always be next to you, making sure that you forget about it soon. Akira will help too." Keigo had come to stand right next to the bed, he was sitting down on it now, "Don't worry, I won't let you go back there, or any other place where I can't reach you." There was a cocksure smirk playing on his lips now. He will do anything to keep his love safe, even use his underworld power.

"Conceited monkey man." Was Ryoma's answer. There was a small 'hmph' from Keigo that made the golden-eyed man quietly chuckle to himself before rolling closer to his hubby, only to poke him in the back. "Love you."

Ryoma's fingers were caught by Keigo's warm ones, as the older turned to face him, "Love you too." He leaned closer to Ryoma to plant a small kiss on the forehead. "When were you going to tell me about the addition to our happy, little family, ahn?"

"Shut up." Ryoma mumbled and hid his face in the blankets. "I'm going to check up on Akira." He quickly muttered and was out of the bed and walking to the room where his baby boy was sleeping peacefully.

Keigo could only look at the retreating back and the red ears of his significant other and laugh. Really, Ryoma never stopped being so cute. If this was his ultimate happiness then, Keigo though as he got up to follow Ryoma, he wished for this to never end.

* * *

**Ugh, time skip about eight months and something weeks later. Because I am a lazy ass. Yes. :D**

* * *

"Mammmma! Want mamma!" Akira's persistent whining never stopped as he continued to pull on Keigo's shirt. This had been going on for a half an hour now, since the moment Ryoma was taken to the surgery room for a c-section. "WANT!" one of the five words that the boy had learned was now being overused a little.

Keigo got a better hold of the child, glancing at those doors to the surgery room worriedly, "Shh, mommy has to make sure your little sisters get here safely." He places a lock of black hair behind the child's ear. "Wait a little, ok?"

The pout that settles on Akira's lips was one of those cute things that he had learned to do in order to get things that he wanted. All the personnel working in Atobe mansion and grandparents, as well as friends, were informed not to fall on all the pouts and puppy-dog faces that the little brat made. But Ryoma still spoiled the kid as much as he could without Keigo knowing.

Not that Keigo didn't know about it anyways.

So now, Akira was throwing a fit, demanding for his mommy (Ryoma wasn't happy about being called mommy).

Keigo sighed and got up yet again, starting to pace around the small hallway, waiting for Hayashi to show up and declare that he can see Ryoma and his daughters now. He had heard about the horrible waiting process from a lot of people, but to think that it was this horrid… he sighed again.

Finally, a small squeaking sound and Hayashi showed up from those double-doors, looking quite pleased and smiling a broad smile. "Atobe-san, congratulations, you have two healthy daughters. Atobe-kun is already waiting for you." The doctor clapped on Keigo's shoulder and walked away.

"Thank you, Hayashi." The new daddy thanked the doctor and went to the ward where his hubby was placed in.

It was a private ward, just like before, only this time the bed was wider and softer. Keigo had made sure of that. When he opened the door to the aforementioned room he saw Ryoma, still a bit sleepy from the drugs, looking at the two small, red little ones in the cribs next to his bed. The soft look in his eyes Keigo had seen only once before, when Akira had come into this world.

"Hey." The purple-haired man greeted, letting Akira down and walking over to Ryoma, who in turn, turned his golden eyes at him.

A tired smile found itself on Ryoma's lip. "Hey you two."

Keigo hugged the smiling man, running his fingers though the green tinted locks, smiling a small smile of his own. "Akira is misusing the words 'mom' and 'want'. You spoil him too much." he muttered against the soft hair of his spouse.

"Oh shut up." Ryoma tiredly answered, reaching his hand to Akira, who was curiously watching the cribs, at the same time reaching towards his mommy. "I bet it will hurt when the drugs wear off. I get a bed regime too."

"But of course. C-sections are never the prettiest thing. It won't leave a scar though, don't worry." Keigo merely answered, "It's a good thing we came here yesterday." He added a bit later, as if it had to be said.

Keigo waited for a moment, watching how Ryoma answered to Akira's 'was is?' and 'up, up's. He waited a little and the asked, "Una and Hime? Like we agreed, right?" he released Ryoma and picked up Akira, who had started to try on climb up the cribs to see what was inside.

Ryoma leaned his head against Keigo's shoulder. "Mhhmmm…" he lazily sighed, closing his eyes. After a moment he quietly said: "You have made me the happiest person alive, you now that?"

There was a quiet chuckle, "I told you that I would make you happy."

* * *

**A/N: -cries- And so this ends. I will feel so empty and lost for a while now. Without your support and feedbacks, that made me smile every time I read them, I wouldn't have done this, so thank you to every single person that read/commented/liked/favorited and did so much more for this story!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Now I will go and… do something… productive. Probably not. I still have to get over the fact that my most popular creation has come to an end. I… I will… write more things from now on. Try to. Yes. **


End file.
